To Mend Thy Shattered Heart
by x.SodeNoZangetsu.x
Summary: In a world where there are no Hollow or Shinigami, no Soul Society or Hueco Mundo, there is only friendship and love, sorrow and heartbreak, and the harsh truths of reality. AU IchiRuki. COMPLETE.
1. PART I: What Lies Beyond the River

**Welcome to my new multi-chapter story! I've wanted to try writing something like this for a while now. I'm new to writing something so dark themed, so you may have to bear with me in some parts. We'll just have to wait and see. **

**DISCLAIMER: This may be AU, but I still claim no rights to any characters. Or the concept of Bleach (even though it really isn't mentioned in this story aside from the characters).**

* * *

.:To Mend Thy Shattered Heart:.

* * *

**PART I: The Innocence of Life**

**Chapter 1: ****What Lies Beyond the River**

It had been raining for three days now. The rain had been coming down in buckets continuously and still showed no signs of letting up. It was days like these when Ichigo just wished he could crawl into bed and remain there; wait until things got better.

No matter what people said to try and change his opinion, Ichigo hated–no, _despised_–the rain. All it brought was sadness and heartache. Ichigo wasn't one to think of the rain as "helping the Earth". It may help the grass and plants grow, but it did nothing for his mood.

It was on yet another dreary day such as the ones before it, when Ichigo encountered a milestone in his life. This wasn't any ordinary bump in the road either. This one would affect the lives of many, and not just his own.

---

_A gunshot rang through the brisk night. Tears mingled with the rain cascading down a young girl's cheeks. The girl picked up her pace as another gunshot resounded through the skies. _

_An image of a small body lying on the floor in a pool of blood flashed through her head and the girl choked back a sob. Tears blinded her vision and her only thought was to keep running. She didn't know where she was headed, nor did she care. All she knew was she had to get away. Away from the pain. Away from _him_. _

_Heavy footsteps could be heard behind her. This only pushed the girl to run even faster. _

"Come back here you bitch!"

_The girl shook visibly at the voice. It was slightly slurred yet filled with raw anger._

"You think you can outrun me?! Go ahead and try you little tramp!"

_The girl swallowed another cry as another bullet was released. She wanted to cry out for help, but seeing as she was in the middle of an abandoned area at the moment, she knew it wouldn't be any use. _

_She heard the footsteps grow louder behind her. She knew she was running out of energy. Her bare feet were cut and bruised. Her starved body couldn't take much more strain. And her heart… Her heart was already broken. _

_She risked looking behind her and squeaked in fear when she realized she was just out of reaching distance from her attacker. She stumbled as she faced forward again. She couldn't keep this up forever. _

_The girl quickly darted into an alley, hoping to lose the man. She pressed her back against the cold brick wall and held her breath. Slowly, and as quietly as she could, she backed into the shadows. _

_Just seconds later however, a tall silhouette appeared at the entrance to the alley. She hadn't lost him. He still hadn't given up._

"I know you're here,"_ his voice traveled to her. _"You should know running from me is pointless."

_The girl continued backing up in the alley. She knew these streets well and knew this particular alleyway led to the river. If she could make it to the river, she knew she would be safe. The current would take her far away from here. _

_There were two problems wrong with her theory however. The first was that it was the middle of autumn making the river very cold and almost unbearable. The second problem was: what would she do once she got away? She knew nothing about the rest of the city she lived in. Having grown up in a poor family, she had never been out of the slums and had no knowledge of what lay beyond the river. _

_It was a chance she was going to have to take. Even if the trip down the river killed her, she knew she'd rather be dead than have to live another day of her life as it was now. _

_She looked behind her and saw the light at the end of the alley. She was just a few feet away. Then she realized how quiet it had gotten. What had happened to her pursuer? She took one more step back before she hit something. _

_Her heart suddenly leapt up to her throat as she let out a tiny gasp. _

"Got'cha."

_The girl spun around and received a punch to the jaw. Her body, weak from lack of food and sleep, fell to the ground in an instant. Before she could get up, she felt the cool metal of a gun pressed up against her forehead. _

"I told you a thousand times,"_ the man's voice said as he grabbed her by the neck of her clothes. _"You can't run from me."

_The girl shook in his grip as she was pressed against the wall, gun still aimed at her head. _

"Please… let me go,"_ she whispered; fear was evident in her voice. _

"Let you go?"_ the man laughed. The laugh sounded all to fake to the girl. _"What do you think I am, crazy?"

_The girl didn't answer, knowing that her response would only mean a bullet through her head sooner. _

_The man grinned and closed in on the girl_. "It doesn't matter anyway."_ His breath reeked of alcohol which only made the girl cringe. _"Now, be a good girl, and come back home."

_The man slowly lowered her to the ground. The girl looked up at the face of her follower and shivered as she stared into eyes the same as hers. It wasn't right. There was _nothing_ similar between them. _

_The girl glanced behind the man and out the alley. The river was visible to her now. She then looked back up at the man, to the gun he was still holding at her head, and then back to the river again. _

_She heard the gun cock and push against her head harder. _

"C'mon,"_ the man growled. _"Before I grow any more impatient."

_The girl clenched her hands into fists. She knew what she was going to do and she could only pray that it would work. She was only going to get one chance at this. If was either fail or succeed; life or death. _

"I'm not going home,"_ she mumbled. _

"What?"

"I said, I'm not going back home,"_ she repeated, her voice growing a bit in volume. _"I _hate_ it back home!"

_This just angered the man. _"You _will_ come home unless you-!"

_As quick as she could, the girl snatched the gun out of the man's hand and pushed past him. Since he had been caught off guard, she had been able to run past before he could grab at her again. _

"Bad move, bitch!"_ she heard him growl. _

_Before she knew it, a sharp pain surged through her left arm. She cried out in pain and tried to see what had caused this sudden onslaught of pain. Her eyes widened when she saw a small dagger sticking out from her shoulder. She quickly pulled it out and threw it to the ground. _

"Damn, I was aiming for your neck."

_She looked up as the man began advancing towards her again. She quickly raised the gun up to his head. Her hands were shaking too badly to have good aim, but hopefully she looked intimidating enough. _

_The man stopped and started laughing at this sorry attempt. _

"You think you can shoot me?"_ he questioned._ "You don't have the guts to do it. You probably don't even have the strength to pull the trigger!"

_She quickly cocked the gun again and tried as hard as she could to keep her hands from shaking as she aimed it at his head._

"You want to bet on that?"_ she asked, forcing herself to sound tough._

_She knew she didn't have the guts to kill him, even if she dreaded this man more than the devil, but she knew she wouldn't have any problem with injuring him. _

_The man suddenly looked serious when she saw the wild look in the small girl's eyes. Those eyes were soon closed in fear though, as her small finger pulled back the trigger. _

_As soon as the bullet had been fired, the girl took off running again, gun still clutched tightly in her hand. She heard the man scream in pain behind her which only coaxed the girl to run even faster and shed several tears. _

_She couldn't believe she had actually fired a gun. Growing up, she had dreaded violence and said she would never touch a gun. But, now… she had not only touched one, but _fired_ one. _

_The girl zipped out of the alley and towards the river as quick as her small, starved body could carry her. _

_Without thinking, she jumped off the small ledge and into the river which had become choppy from the storms. The current immediately pulled her under and the cold began to bite at her skin. _

_The girl didn't struggle with the current; she just let it play with her as it pleased. She didn't care where she was going, whether it be down the river or up to the heavens, all she knew was she was safe. Safe from him. _

_Safe from her father. _

---

Kurosaki Ichigo, student of 18 headed home from school on yet another dreary day. He had been invited over to his friend's house for the afternoon, but had denied, saying all he wanted to do was head home so he could go to bed.

With an umbrella above his head and a light jacket on to keep away the chill, he headed back to his house. He had decided to take the shortcut that took him down by the river today. Anything to get him out of this god-forsaken rain as soon as possible.

He walked at a brisk pace while trying to keep him and his book bag dry. The scowl he always wore on his face seemed larger then it usually did, giving him an intimidating look.

Ichigo looked over towards the park and saw several kids splashing around in puddles, their parents waiting patiently by a bench. Ichigo scoffed. What imbeciles. Anyone who enjoyed the rain was a fool in Ichigo's books.

Perhaps the reason for Ichigo's dislike of water was because he was scared of it; couldn't swim. That was what all the kids at school thought. He was a hydrophobe, simple as that.

That accusation only made Ichigo laugh however when he heard it. It was possibly the silliest thing he had ever heard. Hydrophobe, please. If those kids knew anything about him, they would've known that growing up as a kid, Ichigo loved to go swimming.

No. The reason Ichigo despised the rain was because on a day very similar to this one, he had lost something very important. Two things actually.

His mother and his will to live.

It had been one of those freak things you couldn't control no matter how powerful you were. It was just bad misfortune and those who were lucky enough to avoid it just couldn't understand how grateful they truly should be.

---

_He had been waiting by the window that day. His sisters had stumbled up behind him, always following their big brother. Ichigo had been six at the time, his sisters only two. He was waiting for his mother to arrive home. It was Halloween night and she had promised to leave work early in order to take her kids trick-or-treating—no matter how hard it was raining. _

_It got later and later however, and there still hadn't been any sign of her. No headlights shining down the street. No phone call saying she'd been caught in traffic. _

_It had been nearly an hour when the phone startled Ichigo and his sisters. He remembered hearing his dad dashing to the phone, him gawking at whoever had been on the other line, and then finally the sound of heartbroken sobs. Ichigo had run to his father asking why he was crying. _

_Isshin had looked up at him and Ichigo, despite his young age, knew his next words wouldn't be good._

"Mommy's not coming home tonight,"_ he had whispered, pulling his son into a hug. _

_Ichigo understood. There were several nights when his mother would arrive home late. There'd be a phone call explaining her delay and that she'd be back early the next morning. Isshin would act heartbroken each time, but Ichigo always knew when his dad was acting for he did a lot of it. _

_Tonight though, Isshin had completely broken down and Ichigo knew why. His mother wouldn't be coming home tonight or any other night._

_His mother had died. _

_Ichigo didn't allow himself to cry until later that night. Isshin had calmed down and went to explain the situation as best he could to Yuzu and Karin. Ichigo had wandered upstairs into his parents' bedroom. He found the picture of his parents on their wedding day and gazed at it. He looked at his mother for a long time; at the woman he'd never see again._

_It all hit Ichigo in one moment like a ton of bricks. No more lullaby's at bedtime, no more staying up late waiting for Santa, no more lunches made by her for school, no more helping her bake cookies. No more period._

_Letting out a raw cry of pain, Ichigo grabbed the picture and hurled it at the wall. The glass frame shattered on contact and fell to the floor. Ichigo collapsed in a heap and let all his pent up emotions out. He cried out his sadness, his anger and his feeling of betrayal. Even though Ichigo understood what death was, back then he didn't understand that there had been nothing his mother could have done to avoid it. Therefore, Ichigo felt a sense of betrayal. Why would his mother leave them like that? Why would his mother leave _him_? Did she not love them anymore?_

_That same day, not only had his mother died, but Ichigo had as well._

---

Coming back from his thoughts, Ichigo could feel traces of tears built up in his eyes. He blinked them back and swallowed a sob. He wouldn't allow himself to cry anymore. He was past that point. The day his mother died, Ichigo had lost all of himself, leaving just an empty shell of what used to be. There were no more smiles, no more laughter. He didn't blame his mother anymore, he knew better now. Now, he blamed the drunk bastard that had been behind the wheel of the semi that had run his mother over.

Having been so caught up in his thoughts, Ichigo had almost failed to notice what could have been a tragic situation. Glancing back at what he had dismissed seconds before as a log or a pile of trash, Ichigo noticed that in was in fact a human. A small girl.

Older brother instincts kicking in, Ichigo threw his umbrella and book bag to the ground and slid down the muddy hill to the river bank. He ran over to the motionless form and Ichigo confirmed his fears that it was indeed a body.

He knelt down beside her and looked up and down the river. Where could she have come from? He noticed the river's current was traveling south, so Ichigo figured she must've come from up north.

He was curious as to how the girl got to be in the river in the first place. Surely she hadn't been going for a swim? It was autumn for Pete's sake!

Ichigo looked back down at the girl and noticed another thing: she was as skinny as a stick. Her skin was a sickly white color and Ichigo could see a few bruises around her wrists and shoulders. He carefully turned her over and grimaced at the sight.

Both her eyes were swollen and she had even more bruises covering her front. There was a dry trail of blood starting from up in her dark mess of hair and trailing down her face to stop at another cut on her cheek. Her lips were blue from the cold and Ichigo could only pray she was still alive.

Being the son of a doctor, Ichigo placed two fingers on her throat and two on one of her wrists. He found a pulse. It was slow and heavy, but it was there nonetheless.

He quickly pulled out his phone and called his father. Once Isshin was on the line, Ichigo explained the situation. He was told to remain there and keep the girl alive. His dad was on his way.

After he had hung up, Ichigo went back to studying the girl. Ichigo thought she was probably only a few years younger then he was, but because of her frail state, he wasn't really sure. He went ahead and examined the rest of her body that he could see, so when Isshin got here, he wouldn't have to.

Ichigo was staring at what looked to be cuts on her wrists and he figured she must have attempted suicide at some point. The thought made Ichigo's stomach lurch, not only because of the thoughts of what this girl had been through running through his head, but also because he too had attempted suicide several years after his mother's death.

A wave splashed up against him and when it pulled away, it left something cool resting against Ichigo's leg. He looked down and inhaled when he saw it was a gun that was moving against him.

It looked to be a .9 mm but he couldn't tell if it was loaded or not. Ichigo had only touched one gun in his life and that had been a shotgun. He had been helping his dad with a hurt hunter in their clinic back home once and had been shown by his father how to disarm it.

Ichigo wasn't sure how similar shotguns and .9 mms were so he carefully moved it aside and waited for his dad to deal with it.

Ichigo wasn't sure if the gun was connected to the girl or not. If it was, he was sure she had only been carrying it for self defense. She didn't look like the kind of person who liked the use of weapons.

Still not seeing his dad anywhere around, Ichigo decided to try and wake her up. He and his dad would need answers only she could give them.

"Hey," he whispered, giving her a gentle shake. "Can you hear me?"

She remained still. Ichigo knitted his brows together and tried again. This time, he received a cough in return.

Filled with a newfound hope, he kept trying.

"Hey, girl," he said.

There was a flutter of eyelids and Ichigo found himself staring into what would have been the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen had it not been for their lack of life. They had turned a dull dark blue, but Ichigo noticed traces of violet hiding in there somewhere.

Ichigo saw the girl look up at him and her eyes immediately widened. He could see them begin to water, and the girl drew in a sharp breath.

"Stay away from me please," she whispered so soft Ichigo barely caught it.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Ichigo told her. "I'm here to help you."

The girl gave him a look that made Ichigo's heart shake. She looked mistrusting and scared, like she didn't even know who she was herself.

"He's… he's still after me…"

Ichigo raised one of his eyebrows. What was she talking about? Someone was after her? He looked around in all directions and could only see his father now approaching.

"No one's after you," he tried to reason with her. "The only one around right now is me."

"N-no," she whispered. "He's coming… he's… trying to kill me."

Her words only made Ichigo fret even more about her. It could be just her unstable state talking, but Ichigo still couldn't rule out the possibility that someone had indeed been after her. If so, it would explain the presence of the gun.

He brought it into her view. "Is this yours?" he asked.

The sight of it seemed to frighten her even more, for she started breathing faster and squirming.

"G-get it away!" she whispered still, although it did have a bit more volume. "Don't hurt me please!"

Ichigo quickly hid the gun. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," he tried calming her. "You're safe now." He looked up at his rapidly approaching dad. "Can you tell me your name?"

The girl only shook once more. The look of untrust and fear was still burning in her eyes. She didn't say anything.

Ichigo let out a soft sigh. His dad ran up to him, first aid kit in hand. The girl heard him approaching and started freaking out again.

"Sshhh," Ichigo told her. "It's only my dad. He's going to help you." He gave her a small smile, doing his best to calm her. "Just like I am."

Isshin approached slower when he noticed he had frightened her. He knelt down on the other side of her and the girl's eyes began darting back and forth between the two men.

"How long has she been like this?" Isshin asked.

"I've been here with her for ten minutes, but after that I can't say," Ichigo replied. He looked at his dad. "She keeps saying someone's after her and she wouldn't tell me her name." He reached for the gun again so his dad could see. When he reached over to give it to him, the girl shut her eyes tight and began to cry. "I… I also found this with her. I think it has something to do with her because she's… having a strong reaction to it," he explained while looking down at the pitiful sight before them.

Isshin looked her over carefully. "All these cuts tell me she didn't get them all at once. Some are old, some new, some merely scars. Where ever she came from must've been like Hell for her."

Ichigo said nothing and looked down the river. After a while, he looked back to his dad who was now trying to calm her down.

"You think she could be from that poor village down the river?" he asked. "It would explain her tattered clothes." It was true, for the girl was only dressed in a torn white dress. She also had no shoes on.

"It's a possibility," Isshin agreed. "But for now, we should get her back to the clinic. I can't dress her wounds here."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "You go on ahead and I'll carry her."

Isshin nodded and gathered up his supplies before standing up. Ichigo looked back down at the girl who was now staring up at Ichigo with big fearful eyes.

"It's going to be alright, okay?" he whispered to her. "We're going to help you. You don't need to be afraid of us."

He slowly slid his hands under her as to not startle her. She was watching him the entire time he picked her up. Even though he had picked her up as gently as he could, the girl still tensed immediately after Ichigo had her in his grasp. This only caused him to wince.

Ichigo held her carefully, doing his best not to disturb her injuries. When he looked back down at her, she was staring at him again, her dull blue eyes seemingly digging into his amber ones as though she was trying to draw out why they were helping her. He gave her a soft smile before slowly making his way to the ambulance his dad had brought. The girl said nothing and only continued to whimper as she clung onto Ichigo's shirt.

Ichigo began to fret when he noticed how light she was. It seemed like he was carrying an infant, not a young girl. She seemed so fragile, Ichigo was afraid if he held her much longer she'd shatter in his hands.

He placed her in the back of the ambulance and crawled in with her. He didn't want to leave her alone now, in fear that she'd become afraid again. Isshin soon crawled into the back as well just long enough to give her an injection. Ichigo had to hold her down once she caught sight of the needle and she wouldn't stop screaming at them to leave her alone. Ichigo felt his heart rip more and more each time he heard her scream. He didn't even want to imagine what had happened to this girl to make her so afraid of everything. Afraid of life. Right then and there, Ichigo vowed to stay by her side until she was well and even after that. He wanted to make sure nothing like this ever happened to her again. No one deserved this, especially a girl as young as she.

Once Isshin had given her the injection, he explained it would put her to sleep on their way home so he could dress her wounds easily at home. He then hopped out from the back and got in the front seat. Turning on the emergency siren, they were soon speeding back home.

The whole way home, Ichigo watched the girl he had sworn to protect. He didn't know who she was, he didn't know where she was from, but already, he felt some kind of connection with her. He was willing to help her with his whole being. He knew getting her to open up to him would take some time. He didn't blame her though; although he did feel as though it was a big step of trust just getting her into the ambulance.

Ichigo had no idea what kind of obstacles lay before him or this girl, but he was willing to charge right at them and defeat every evil threat until this girl was safe from everything that had hurt her before.

He wouldn't let her down.

* * *

**Review and constructive criticism are highly appreciated since this genre is new to me. Please don't be afraid to speak your mind, but flames aren't welcome. They won't help me improve my writing in any way. **


	2. Innocence

**Here's the next chapter. This will probably be as short as the chapters get. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Thanks to Witchgirl16, ImmortalPhantom22, smooshedpumpkins, khfan forlife, and anonymous reviewers Sin and KATy. Keep 'em coming!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: ****Innocence**

Isshin stopped the ambulance right outside the doors to the clinic. By now, the girl had fallen asleep, just like Ichigo's father had said she would. She was still whimpering and sobbing, but she was asleep nonetheless. While Isshin brought his supplies into the clinic, Ichigo carried the girl again. He followed his dad into one of the many empty rooms.

"Set her on the bed and I'll be right back," Isshin told him.

Ichigo nodded and carefully laid her down on the crisp white sheets. He went ahead and hooked her up with an IV knowing his dad would've done it if he hadn't.

Isshin walked into the room minutes later now in his doctor's attire. He walked over next to Ichigo and placed one hand on his shoulder.

"You did well son," he told him. "Let me take care of the rest. I'm sure you have some homework to do and I want you to explain the situation to your sisters when they get home."

Ichigo glanced back at the unconscious girl on the bed before looking over his shoulder at his dad.

"Just take care of her dad," he said, his voice heavy with hidden emotions.

"No need to worry my boy," Isshin replied. "I'll let you know as soon as I'm done."

Ichigo nodded before swiftly leaving the room. He walked down the clinic hallways until he came to a door at the end of the hall that linked the clinic with their house. He went through and found himself in the living room. Ichigo walked over to the kitchen table where all his books sat and pulled out his latest assignment. He grabbed a pen and prepared to finish his already half way done calculus homework.

Although with his mind swimming with thoughts of the girl just down the hall, Ichigo knew he wouldn't be getting anything done.

---

A hour passed by and Ichigo was still on the same problem he had been on when he sat down. His mind was filled with thoughts of the mystery girl he had found by the river. Who was she? How did she come to be in the state she was in now? Who brought this Hell upon her?

Ichigo chewed on his lip–something he had taken up after his mother died. He looked towards the door that led to the clinic again, like he had been doing the past hour. Waiting for his dad to emerge from the other side with news of their mystery girl's condition. Good news, he found himself hoping.

As he was staring at the clinic door, another door opened. Ichigo forced himself to turn away from his point of focus and saw his two younger sisters walk in the house, backpacks in hand.

Yuzu ran over and gave him a hug like she did every other day while Karin simply threw him a simple 'hello' before walking into the kitchen to grab a snack.

"How was your day at school Ichigo?" Yuzu asked him.

"It was alright," Ichigo replied, his voice hollow.

"Doesn't seem like it," Karin stated as she walked over and sat down at the table, glass of juice and crackers in hand. "What happened that you aren't telling us about Ichigo?"

Ichigo huffed. Somehow, his sister's always saw through him. They knew he still hadn't recovered from their mother's death like they had and today, they knew there was something on Ichigo's mind; something pulling on his heartstrings.

"Fine, fine," he sighed. "On my way home today, I found an unconscious girl that had washed ashore by the river. She looked pretty beaten up. I finally got her to come to and she was in a very unstable state of mind. She never told me her name, she only kept telling me not to hurt her and that 'he's trying to kill me'. I called dad and we took her back here. She's back in the clinic. Dad said he'd let me know once he's finished dressing her wounds." When he finished, Karin was looking on with a shocked expression and Yuzu was tearing up being the sensitive little girl she had always been.

"How bad was she?" Karin asked.

"Her eyes were swollen, she had bruises and cuts all over her body and her wrists were slashed; a suicide attempt most likely," Ichigo explained and he heard Yuzu choke on a sob. "She was in a dirty, tattered dress and without shoes which leads me to believe that she's from the poor village a couple miles down the river."

"That would explain something, considering most of the adults there are drunken idiots," Karin said. "She could've very well been from an abusive family."

"I hate to admit it, but you're probably right Karin," Ichigo mumbled.

His body shook with anger at the thought of a parent hitting their child. It just wasn't right. Parents were meant to protect their children; love them and give them a place of belonging. Not hurt them and treat them like the dirt they stood upon.

Luckily for the pencil that was threatening to break in Ichigo's death grip, the door to the clinic opened and an exhausted looking Isshin came from it.

"Hey there girls," Isshin sighed, waving to his daughters who only looked back at him with a look of anxiety.

Isshin looked to Ichigo. "I take it you told them everything?"

Ichigo gave a silent nod. "She okay?" he asked.

Isshin smiled. "As far as her injuries go, she'll be fine. I can't say much for her mental state however. You saw how damaged it was when we brought her here," he said. "I cleaned all her cuts and made a few… gruesome discoveries while at it."

"Can I see her?" Ichigo pressed. "I also want to know about these 'gruesome discoveries'."

Isshin only gave his son a sympathetic nod. "You know where she is." Ichigo brushed past his father and stepped back into the clinic. Isshin looked to Yuzu and Karin. "You girls are welcome to come back as well."

Yuzu was about to speak when Karin cut her off.

"We'll come back later," she said. "This incident really seems to have emotionally affected Ichigo so we'll let him go with you alone."

Isshin nodded before closing the door and following his son.

Ichigo was staring down at the still slumbering girl when Isshin walked in. He walked over to Ichigo and cleared his throat. Ichigo looked up at him.

"So, what were these 'discoveries' you made?" he asked.

"Well, first off, several of her ribs are fractured which I'm assuming happened while she was being carried by the river and hit up against rocks. They should heal within a week or so. There was also a cut near her shoulder consistent with a knife wound. It's stitched up and bandaged and should finish healing by itself in a few days. And last, I found this," Isshin picked up the girl's right arm and turned it so they were looking at the inside of her elbow.

Ichigo bent down and studied the area his dad was pointing to. There was a tiny circular wound near a vein that was red from repeated use.

"A puncture wound?"

Isshin nodded. "I take it she was given drugs more then once."

Ichigo found himself quivering with anger for more than the second time that hour. What bastard could have done this? Who would have a reason for wreaking such havoc on this young girl's life? He wanted to find this person and make them wish they would never see the light of another day.

He sighed however once reality sunk in. Even if he did find out who did this to this girl, it wasn't plausible that Ichigo would actually be able to inflict such damage by himself.

He huffed and ran a hand to his hair before saying, "Let me know when she shows signs of waking?"

Isshin nodded and gave his son a half smile. "Sure thing, son."

Ichigo spared once last glance down at the frail body covered by crisp white sheets before vacating the room.

---

It was half past nine when he found himself back in the room that was already becoming all too familiar to him. His gaze was steadied on the girl again. It never wavered from her face; watching for any signs of life beyond sleep.

Ichigo had given up trying to draw conclusions to what or who made this girl venture through Hell and back and was now instead trying to decipher why he been so adamant to help this girl, why he now felt like her life was his responsibility, and why he felt so strongly for this girl who had only been in his life for a few hours—and most of those she had spent unconscious.

It must be because she reminded him so much of how he was after his mother died. Sure, he had never been beaten, given drugs, or traveled down a freezing river, but he could relate to how broken he was sure she felt on the inside.

He could relate to the… innocence she possessed; the lack of knowledge or understanding of how dangerous and saddening life really could be.

He could relate to the impact all of this had to have on her. Having your life be good and dandy one day and then spiraling down towards the flaming pits of Hell the next.

It was exactly how Ichigo remembered feeling after his mom passed.

Ichigo blinked and was surprised when he felt a lone tear trail down his cheek.

It wasn't right. Kids weren't supposed to live lives like his and this girl's. They shouldn't know about the horrors of the world until they were ready to live on their own and fend for themselves. They were supposed to be raised in a loving and sheltered environment by their parents. Not really cut off from the outside world completely, but a stretch in the truth would never hurt.

They weren't supposed to get the full effect of it by experiencing it themselves.

Ichigo knew it sounded stupid and childish, but he wished there was an actual class to take in preparation of being an adult that prepared you for the dangers of the world outside your parents' door; a class that taught you the harsh truths of reality.

There would never be such a thing however, and Ichigo knew it. He was a fool for even wishing it could be taken into consideration.

The crinkle of the sheet was what brought Ichigo back from his somewhat depressing thoughts. He averted his attention away from the wall which had become so fascinating, and down yet again to the girl in the bed.

She stirred once more, let out a quiet cry followed by a barely audible whimper, and squeezed her eyes shut. Ichigo let a small smile grace his features.

She was finally coming to.

* * *

**Please review and the next chapter will come as soon as possible!**


	3. Welcome the Dawn

**Okay so here's the next one! Thanks to LyxTears, khfan forlife, star133, Toushi, Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, erning and anonymous review lightechos for reviewing the last chapter! They are what keeps this story going! Well, you all and then my friends at school.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****Welcome the Dawn**

_The cry for help from a voice raw with fear. The thunder of footsteps resounding through the house. The looming figure towering over the one reduced to a ball of tears on the floor. The defensive stance protecting the fearful figure from harm. The smell of alcohol drifting through the room._

_Then the sting of a slap; the thud as a body crumbled to the floor._

_The wild look in His eyes as he raises the gun to take aim. The look of horror in the other pair of eyes opposite His. The demand to run, followed by a frantic dash from the room._

_The sound of a gunshot; of a bullet cutting through the air._

_The scream of pain from down the hall. The triumphant look on His face. The hot tears streaming down a face. Those eyes closing before feet move quickly away from this horrid scene._

_The sobs racking through a frail body as feet pounded away on the pavement. The image of a body now devoid of life on the floor, a perfect circle in the center of his back._

_The fear coursing through the body now with labored breaths as footsteps full of rage comes up from behind. The feeling of knowing you are running away from everything; from everything you've ever known. _

---

Slowly her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she noticed was the comfortable warm bed she was in. It was more comfortable than anything she had slept on before. Then she noticed the boy sitting at her side. The one from before. The one who she remembered saying he was going to help her. He was staring at her with large eyes, filled with concern for her. Their eyes met and he broke out into a smile which didn't seem to suit his demeanor at all.

"Hey," his smooth voice reached her ears. "You feeling any better? You gave us quite a scare."

She blinked once, then twice before she took time to comprehend what he had said to her. Had he been worried about her? Truly, and honestly worried? She had never known the feeling of having someone care about her before. She wasn't sure what to make of the man or the words he spoke. Were they the truth? Was she supposed to believe him?

"Hey," he said again, this time in a gentler voice. "You okay?"

She looked at him once more and confirmed he wasn't lying. She could see the truth of it in his eyes. That raw, honest, worried emotion was showing right through.

She looked away and nodded, hoping it was enough to quell his worry.

He let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. "Somehow I doubt that you're fully okay, but at least you seem better off then before you fell asleep."

He leaned forward again. "Can you tell me your name?" he asked. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

She looked down at the sheets. She couldn't be completely sure of this man yet; he was still a stranger to her—though he didn't seem threatening. She waited for a while before shaking her head. Better to keep her identity a secret for now. If he knew her name, he may try to take her back; find her family again. She squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't go back. If she did her father would kill her.

She glanced at the boy by her bed. Could she tell him? Could she tell him her father was after her? Would he even care? She had confirmed he had cared about her enough to help her before, but was that as far at that care went? Now that she was awake, would she be back out on the streets?

"Can you tell me what happened to you?" his voice interrupted her muse.

She quickly shook her head again. She didn't want to relive any of that right now. If he wished to know so terribly he could wait. He didn't seem at all eager to have her leave.

He sighed heavily before running a hand through his orange locks. She wondered briefly if that was his natural color.

"Earlier, you said someone was after you," he started in a voice just above a whisper. She looked over at him. "Can you tell me who's after you? Is he the one who did this to you?"

Again she remained silent.

"Please," she heard him beg. "I want to help you."

She looked into his eyes again. They were amber—she noted subconsciously—and they were shimmering with hope. Hope that she could learn to trust him; hope that he could put an end to this evil that had been thrust upon her.

She inhaled slowly, and as she held her breath shortly, she made up her mind. She _would_ learn to trust this man. She had figured out his worry wasn't an act, and that he wouldn't come back later and stab her in the back with the information she was about to bestow upon him.

"It's Kuchiki Rukia," she whispered on a breath.

"Pardon?" he leaned in closer. She had spoken so quietly he hadn't understood her.

"My name," she said, a little louder this time. "It's Kuchiki Rukia."

He nodded once and smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you, Rukia."

She nodded, but kept her gaze transfixed on him. He raised his brows in a questioning manner. She matched his look.

"Well?" she pressed.

"What?"  
"You said you'd tell me your name if I told you mine," she reminded him.

"Oh, right! Sorry, I'm bad at remembering some of the things I say," he said with a slight pink tint lighting up his cheeks. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

She couldn't help but let a ghost of a smile grace her features as he spoke. He was just so sweet; so caring. He was the total opposite of her father.

"Ichigo," she whispered testing the name on her lips—the name of her hero. She liked the way it sounded.

"Thank you for helping me," she said, looking in his direction again.

"Hey, no problem. It's not like I was just gonna leave you there."

"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble…" she mumbled. "Apparently I do a lot of that."

Ichigo figured that last bit was meant more as a muse to herself than a comment to him. He didn't know exactly what to say to that figuring it had something to do with her past, but he did feel as though he should say something.

"Don't worry, you didn't cause any trouble," he reassured her. "My father—" he saw her flinch at the use of the word and he stowed that piece of information away for later, "—is a doctor, so I knew he would be able to help."

"Thanks again," she mumbled, playing with the hem of the bed sheet.

Ichigo desperately wanted to press her on the issue of the state she had been in when he had found her, but knew better. She had just escaped what he supposed had been a very traumatic situation. He knew it was better to let her calm down before he did any further questioning. It could wait until at least tomorrow.

"You hungry?" he asked, remembering she was as skinny as a tree limb. "We should probably get something in that stomach of yours. It may help you in healing."

At the mention of the delicacies of food, Rukia's stomach let out a low grumble. She immediately went crimson.

"That'd be great, thanks," she muttered.

Ichigo flashed a smile before getting up. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Rukia retorted back, a small smile flashing over her face as well.

Ichigo chuckled before leaving the room. Once he had gone, Rukia sunk down into the bed. Using this time alone to her advantage, she glanced around the room she was in to take in her surroundings. It was just a simple white room with no windows, but to her, it felt like a luxurious hotel suite.

She sighed in contentment, but as she did so, she felt a slight pain in her chest. She put a hand there and quirked an eyebrow as she ran her hand over a bandage. It was wrapped tightly around her and ran up over her left shoulder. Her hand followed the bandages until she reached a spot so tender, it cause her to flinch.

A flash of memory showed he running down an alleyway. She quickly recalled a sharp sting and remembered looking back and finding a dagger sticking out from her shoulder.

She quickly shook the remains of the memory away until it faded into the black of her conscious.

"Bastard," she muttered under he breath, her hand now gentley massaging the wounded area.

---

Ichigo walked into the kitchen to find his father standing at the counter sipping some coffee. He hadn't even seemed to acknowledge that his son had just walked into the room when he spoke.

"She woke up, yes?"

"Yeah, a few minutes ago," Ichigo answered, his father spinning around to see him. "I'm bringing her some food. You saw how skinny she was. Who knows when the last time she ate was."

"I'd hold off on giving her a full meal right now, my boy. Soup and tea should fill her up enough for now. I know you're worried about her getting well, but believe me, solid foods may do her more harm than good with the state she's in as of now," Isshin explained.

Ichigo shrugged. "You're the doctor."

As the soup was heating on the stove, both father and son became aware of the soft pat of bare feet from down the hall. Seconds later, Yuzu appeared in the doorway, hair tousled and hands rubbing at her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep," she said. "I keep worrying about that girl. Is she okay?"

Ichigo smiled and nodded. "She's fine. She's awake and talking. I was just about to bring her something to eat. You want to help me?"

Immediately the young girl's eyes lit up. "Can I?"  
"Of course," Ichigo replied. "If you make the tea you'd be doing both her and me a big favor."

Yuzu gave her older brother a hug before dashing into the kitchen and starting a kettle of water to boil on the stove as well.

---

Rukia sat back up in the bed when she saw Ichigo enter. He closed the door swiftly with his foot before flashing another smile.

"I brought you some soup and tea," he told her. "My dad thought it'd be a bad idea to feed you anymore right now, so if it's not enough blame him, not me."

"No, no this is fine. It's perfect," Rukia said as the tray was set down across her lap. She couldn't remember the last thing she had eaten.

Ichigo fell back into the chair.

"My sister made the tea," he felt like mentioning. "She really likes to cook. Plus she too was worried about you and wanted to do anything to help."

"Your sister sounds very nice," Rukia told him, sipping at the tea. "And her tea is very good."

Ichigo chuckled at that and said, "I'll make sure to let her know."

There was a silence that settled between them that neither felt truly uncomfortable—though after a while it began to make Ichigo anxious. Rukia sipped at her soup and tea slowly as to hide how hungry she still was. She didn't want Ichigo to fret anymore than he already had today. If it was better for her to eat less right now in order for her to heal properly, she could survive. She knew in time, Ichigo would serve her a full meal—and he wouldn't stop serving her until she was content. That was just the kind of aura she picked up from him.

Meanwhile, Ichigo fiddled with his fingers trying to think of something to say. The silence was getting too overbearing for him now.

Luckily, he didn't have to be the one to break the ice, for Rukia soon spoke again.

"You know, I have a brother," she whispered, figuring she should give Ichigo at least a little more information about her besides her name.

"You do?" Ichigo asked with interest reaching its peak. This was the first bit of history he was getting out of her other than her name. He took pride in the fact that he felt like they were finally getting somewhere in this dreadful memory. He was instantly drawn in to whatever she had to say.

"Or, I _did_ anyway," she added.

Ichigo frowned. "What-?"

"He died," she answered before the question was out of his mouth.

Ichigo averted his eyes to the floor. What was he supposed to say to that? He knew "I'm sorry" didn't cut it. That's all people ever said to him after his mother died and frankly, that phrase had lost all meaning to him because of its repeated use. "I'm sorry" never helps anything. It's just something people say just to say something; feel as though they contributed in helping you feel better when, honestly, it doesn't do a damn bit of good.

He looked up at Rukia and saw she was trying her hardest to keep tears at bay.

For a brief moment, Ichigo saw himself in the girl occupying the bed. Right after his mother's death, he remembered feeling exactly as he suspected she felt now. Bottling up all your feelings and keeping them inside; feeling as though you'll burden those you let know. It's your life, your grief, therefore you feel as though it's not anyone's right to know.

Ichigo knew all this from experience, and that's why he wasn't going to press her to reveal anymore if she didn't want to. If she did, then by all means he was all ears and wouldn't stop her, but he remembered how it took him a full year before he broke and relied on his father and sisters to pull him out of his misery.

"You don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to," he told her, using the same gentle voice as earlier. He briefly thought about placing a hand on her shoulder, but felt as though it was still too early to introduce her to human touch again. "I know it's not what you want to hear, but…" he met her eyes, "I know how you feel."

She looked up at him with a questioning look in her eye. Again, Ichigo raked a hand through his unruly locks. He felt like he needed to explain to her now.

"My… mother died when I was six," he muttered.

He saw her mouth the word 'oh' before looking deep into her soup.

"She died in a car wreck on Halloween night. It tore me apart. My sisters were only two so they didn't really understand what was going on. All they knew was that big brother was upset, and that made them upset as well. I remember I didn't come out of my room at all the next day and the day of the funeral I stayed as far away from her coffin as I could. I didn't want to see the damage."

He didn't really know why he was telling her all this. She had said her brother had died and he had said his mother had in turn. That should have been the end of it. He didn't know why he was telling someone he had only known a few hours all this. Yet, Ichigo had felt compelled to continue with the story.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you into anything, I just felt like you'd like to know," he told her, looking past her at the wall. "I may not know all about how you're feeling, but in this certain situation I do. And I understand. I know if you want to tell me, you will in time."

Rukia nodded, quirked a smile and then looked back down into her soup.

"Thanks," she muttered. "I know I'll eventually have to tell you everything, but… I just need some time."

Ichigo waved a hand. "I completely understand," he reassured her. "For now, I think you need to rest some more. It's…" he looked at his watch, "almost eleven. If you're finished with that soup, I'll take it and leave you to sleep."

Rukia nodded and allowed him to take the tray. On his way out he looked over his shoulder.

"If you need anything during the night—nightmares, pain, whatever—my dad's right down the hall. He's a light sleeper so he'll come running," he told her. "And… thanks for telling me all you did."

Again, she just nodded.

"Well…" he hesitated. "Goodnight."

"'Night…"

---

The following weeks moved by slowly. Each and every day, Ichigo would bring Rukia's meals to her and after three days, she was allowed solid foods. Ichigo brought her first real meal and felt pained when he noticed how truly starved she had been. She had eaten three helpings of her lunch until she was fully satisfied.

She still wasn't allowed out of bed though. Isshin wanted her ribs to heal fully before she became active again. Rukia really didn't mind. After having to get up and go to the bathroom several times, she learned her feet had been cut and bruised from running barefoot the night she ran away. It hurt to apply pressure to them, so she only walked when she had to.

So, Ichigo and Rukia came up with what soon became their daily ritual. Ichigo brought her lunch—she always slept through breakfast—and then he'd stay with her until she finished. They would make small talk and Ichigo would ask her daily how her injuries were healing. They never spoke about Ichigo's mother or—aside from asking her one time a couple days after he learned her name—Rukia's past.

Other then those two touchy subjects, their conversations seemed endless. They had their awkward silences, both of them having just met the other, yet overall, their conversations flowed. Ichigo was pleased she was opening up to him already and seemed comfortable in doing so. Even though it wasn't helping him come any closer to finding the bastard who hurt her, Ichigo had shyly admitted to himself one night that he enjoyed their conversations. He liked hearing the sound of her voice increasing in confidence each day. No longer did it have that hollow echo, and in turn, no longer were her eyes devoid of life. They had brightened considerably over time from a dull blue to a stunning violet.

One day, Ichigo learned Rukia was sixteen—right in between him and his sisters who were fourteen.

A few more days passed the same as every other one had. Then came another rainy day, similar to the one when Ichigo and Rukia had met, when their airy conversations came to a halt.

"Ichigo?"

He looked up at her.

"I… want to tell you how my brother died."

Ichigo's mouth fell open slightly.

"You-," His words failed him momentarily, "You sure, Rukia? I don't want to pressure you."

She shook her head. "No," her voice cracked. "I've held it off long enough. You told me your story; it's only fair for me to tell you mine to return the favor."

"I don't want you to feel obligated to do so, Rukia," he repeated.

"And what if I simply just wish to tell you?" she lightly snapped at him. "I want to get this off my chest."

Ichigo sighed and held her gaze. "I won't stop you then."

* * *

**So, next chapter we learn what happened to Rukia's brother and learn some more about her past. Also, IchiRuki fluff! Keep reading and keep reviewing please!**


	4. Scars on the Moon

**Next chapter up! Thanks to Toushi, Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, Kannabisu, LyxTears, glon morski, ImmortalPhantom22, erning and OnigiriKami for reviewing the last chapter. You all please me!**

**Special thanks to JJDarklink for the nice criticism. I will try to improve my detail throughout this story. **

**DISCLAIMER: Again, Bleach is not mine. **

* * *

"_I… want to tell you how my brother died." Ichigo's mouth fell open slightly._

"_You-," His words failed him momentarily, "You sure, Rukia? I don't want to pressure you."_

_She shook her head. "No," her voice cracked. "I've held it off long enough. You told me your story; it's only fair for me to tell you mine to return the favor."_

"_I don't want you to feel obligated to do so, Rukia," he repeated._

"_And what if I simply just wish to tell you?" she lightly snapped at him. "I want to get this off my chest."_

_Ichigo sighed and held her gaze. "I won't stop you then."_

**Chapter 4****: The Scars on the Moon**

"My brother was younger than me by ten years. His name was Kuchiki Kaemon and he was the sweetest little kid you'd have ever met. He had these large green eyes and a short mop of black hair that was always ruffled," Rukia started her tale, a faint smile on her lips as she recalled the memory of her brother. "I was basically his older sister and his mother."

She caught Ichigo's look from the corner of her eye. She swallowed a knot in her throat before continuing.

"My mother… died shortly after giving birth to Kaemon. It infuriated my father. He had wanted two boys, but I was born first. He had despised me from the first day of my life, but with my mother around, I was safe. He couldn't get to me when she was around unless he went through her first. It's strange," she let out a bitter chuckle, "he loved her so much, and then looked upon me—a mirror image of her—and shunned me like I was the plague."

She swallowed again.

"He did manage to get a few beatings on me when my mom wasn't around, but he was always able to come up with some sort of excuse for my mother when she questioned why I was covered in scratches or bruises.

"But once my mother died, I wasn't safe anymore. I didn't have anyone to hide behind, anyone to run to anymore."

She heaved in a shaky breath and held it for a moment. Ichigo slowly put his hand on her shoulder and, after a moment's hesitation, gave it a slight squeeze.

"Take your time," he told her.

Rukia nodded and let out the breath she had been holding; a sob escaped her as well.

"Not only did I have to protect myself from my father, I had to protect Kaemon as well. My father blamed Kaemon for our mother's death. While she had been pregnant with him, she had fallen ill. The birth literally killed her."

Ichigo noticed Rukia's fists clenching shut, trapping the bed sheets in her grasp. Her small fists soon turned white from the tightness of her hold. His hand moved from her shoulder to her hand, grasping it in his larger one. He methodically stroked his fingers across her knuckles in his best attempt to soothe her.

"My father wanted two sons," she repeated. "He got one, but it killed his wife. Because of that, he thought it was right to hate us. To take his grief out on his children.

"I would take Kaemon's beatings. He was so young those punches would've killed him!" A tear trailed down her cheek. "We were never fed. We were so poor we couldn't afford much and even when we had food, my father would eat it all himself. I had to steal from the markets in our village in order to feed myself and Kaemon. He was just a baby! I would go without food for weeks just to make sure Kaemon was provided for. He was my first priority.

"As he got older, he began to argue with me when I tried to give him all the food we had stolen that day. He wouldn't eat any of it unless I took half. Some days we went to bed satisfied, some days we starved, but it was always together. And somehow, that made it not seem that bad."

By now, Ichigo had lost all feeling in his hand. He looked down at their joined hands and noticed Rukia had wrapped her hand around his to the best of her ability during her story. Her knuckles were now white from holding onto Ichigo's hand so tight.

"Do you want to stop?" Ichigo asked her after noticing more tears pooling at her eyelids.

Rukia quickly shook her head no, causing several tears to fall. Ichigo was hesitant on brushing them away and instead chose to simply watch them with a forlorn expression as they traveled down her cheeks.

"I… I want to tell you, Ichigo," she whispered. "I need to get this off my chest. If I want to stop, I will." She gave him her best smile to try and reassure him.

Ichigo nodded, but wasn't happy about letting her continue. Yes, he wanted her to tell him what happened, but if it was causing her this much pain, they could take it one step at a time. Hell, Ichigo was ecstatic just because he got her brother's name from her.

"I'm still listening."

Rukia rubbed at her eyes with her free hand before she carried on.

"We experienced everything together," she picked up. "We starved together, we were beaten together, and we lived through that tortuous hell together."

Rukia paused for a moment and shut her eyes. Ichigo simply carried on rubbing her knuckles.

"Then… he was killed. Just like that," her voice seemed to float on the air. "My father killed my brother. Shot him in the back. Just like that!" her voice rose in volume. "That bastard murdered the only thing I still loved in life! The one thing that kept me alive!"

Then she started screaming. Ichigo immediately jumped on the bed with her and pulled her into his chest. His arms stayed locked around her as she thrashed about in his arms screaming to the heavens and beating her tiny fists on Ichigo's chest. Ichigo felt her tears soak through his shirt and her hot breath on his neck. His eyes were wide as he tried to think of how to calm her. He figured there was nothing he could say and it was best just to let her let it all out. She would calm down eventually.

So he simply just held onto her form tightly, protecting her from anything she needed protection from at that moment, reassuring her he was still there for her, and making sure she knew he wasn't leaving until she wanted him to.

"He was murdered in cold blood! He hadn't done anything to deserve death. He was just a six year old kid! He was so innocent! But he killed him! Right in front of me and I just lied there on the floor and watched! That fucking bastard murdered him! Damn him! Damn him!"

Sure enough, her rant quieted down until it was a shaken voice wracked with sobs and raw with pain.

"Damn him… damn him… damn… him…"

Her fists stopped their barrage against Ichigo's chest and clinched his shirt up in her hands. Soon she was just crying openly into his chest. Crying for the loss of her brother; the loss of her will to live.

Just like Ichigo had fourteen years ago.

He felt a tear tickle its way down his face, but didn't wipe it away; just kept his hold on Rukia. It was okay to cry now, he realized. It had been okay to cry all this time. It was okay to let his feelings show themselves once in a while. He was only human after all.

His pride had just gotten in his way and had clouded his judgment. It was okay to have weaknesses. Strength cannot exist without weakness and we aren't human if we don't have any weaknesses. Ichigo realized this now. All it had taken was the story of a troubled girl to put two and two together.

Ichigo heard his father enter the room. He must have come running once he heard Rukia's screams. Once he saw his son sitting there with his arms around the young girl, he breathed out a sigh and smiled warmly at the pair.

Ichigo looked over Rukia's shaking shoulder and mouthed to his dad 'I got it'. Isshin nodded, smiled, mouthed 'good luck' back, and exited just as quietly as he had entered.

Rukia sniffed and clutched at Ichigo's shirt tighter as cries continued to escape her. Ichigo shut his eyes, turned his face into her neck, and gently stroked her hair. He didn't say anything; he knew nothing he said right now would have any effect on her. He just needed to wait this one out. He had seen this before in himself and therefore knew exactly how to handle the situation.

---

Ichigo had no idea how long they sat there together; him holding her and telling her everything would be alright. For all he knew, it could have been well into the next day. He didn't care, however. He needed to know Rukia would be alright before he left her alone for the night. He waited patiently as she slowly calmed down enough to where she eventually fell asleep against Ichigo's chest.

He would've left her then had he not heard her softly crying in her sleep. He didn't sigh in annoyance at this, nor did he judge her. He just laid her back against the pillows and climbed back into the chair beside her. He covered her up to her chin before taking hold of her hand again. Again, his fingers began their subconscious method of soothing by riding her knuckles up and down across her hand.

Ichigo's mouth twitched upwards briefly as her cries subsided and her body relaxed. After she went fifteen minutes without any sign of distress, Ichigo figured it was safe to leave. He stood up and stretched his tight limbs before walking to the door. He glanced back at the slumbering girl as he always did, confirming she was fast asleep and shouldn't wake the rest of the night.

Then, he turned the lights out and left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Isshin was waiting for him when he walked into the kitchen. Ichigo figured he must have been waiting ever since he had left the room who knows how many hours ago upon hearing Rukia's cries.

"What happened in there?"

"She told me the story of her brother and kind of lost it at the end," Ichigo responded with a yawn.

Isshin pulled a chair back from the table. Ichigo took the hint and sat down. He wasn't exactly in the mood to discuss what had taken place back there right now—he just wanted to fall asleep himself—but he knew his dad had been waiting all this time and Ichigo knew he shouldn't keep him waiting until morning.

"So you figured out what happened to her?"

Ichigo shrugged. "For the most part," he said. "She said her father shot her brother one night—the night she ran away. She was abused by her father because he didn't want a girl, and her brother being born killed her mom. That traumatized their father which gave him what he used as a reason to hate his children. She was put in charge of taking care of her little brother, which meant taking his beatings and going without food in order to feed him. Apparently her dad lost it one night and shot her brother. She probably would've been killed too had she not run away."

Ichigo looked up at his father. He wasn't sure if his sentences had made any sense, him being in the tired state he was, but he knew his father would be able to understand it.

"It was horrible, dad," he said in a quiet voice laden down with feelings. "You should've seen how upset she was. I know you heard, but you didn't see her face. That look of betrayal in her eyes; that look of pain and confusion…"

Isshin put his hand on his son's back and gave it a light pat.

"I know it was hard to watch, son, but trust me, it's good she finally got that out. Now she doesn't have to continue to bottle up all her feelings inside. She has someone she can confide in, and I think she realizes it. She'll become more stable in time," his dad explained.

He cast a knowing smirk down at Ichigo.

"Sounds awfully familiar doesn't it?"

Ichigo smirked. "Yeah. She's just like me after mom."

"And though you may not be completely over it now—you may never be for all we know—you're still living the life of a normal teen for the most part, right?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Then she will too," Isshin said.

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed. He looked up at his dad and smiled. "Thanks dad."

Isshin simply smiled. "Not a problem, my boy."

Ichigo gave his father a hug before heading up to his room. He changed into his pajamas and then headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

On his way back, he stopped by his sisters' room. He peeked inside and smiled at their slumbering forms. He knew his dad was right. Rukia would eventually learn to start to put the past behind her and move on. Though she may never fully heal like Ichigo, she now had him, his dad and his sisters to help pull her through. She may have not met his sisters yet, but Ichigo was sure they would get along well once they were acquainted. His sisters (especially Yuzu) seemed to like everyone.

Crawling into bed, Ichigo lay on his back and put his hands behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling recounting Rukia's story. It really made him want to strangle the bastard who had the right to call himself Rukia's father. What gave him the right—the _idea_—that beating his kids was right? What gave any parent that idea?

Knowing if he didn't stop thinking, he would never fall asleep, Ichigo dismissed the thought with a few choice words under his breath before turning on his side and succumbing to the darkness pulling at his mind.

He'd help Rukia pull through this, he promised himself. He'd help her and then protect her afterwards. Nothing like this would happen to her again. Ever.

* * *

**Please review and let me know how I'm doing! I want to know your thoughts!**


	5. The Sun Helps the Moon to Rise

**So chapter 5 is finally here! Sorry it took a while. Even with this holiday break here in the States, I was **_**still**_** busy beyond all belief! Either way it's here now!**

**Many thanks to Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, Toushi, lovemydogs82, glon morski, khfan forlife, JJDarklink, erning, ImmortalPhantom22 and anonymous reviewers wolfreader2 and rukiapeach for the reviews last chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 5****: The Sun Helps the Moon to Rise**

The days that followed Rukia's story about her brother were silent and uneventful. Rukia rarely spoke—and even then it was only to say thanks or answer how her wounds were healing. Ichigo still brought her lunch each and every day, but they no longer had conversations that would last for hours on end. Ichigo had tried to get Rukia speaking again, but all his efforts had failed so far. She never said anything and instead would either shake her head and close her eyes, or turn over away from Ichigo.

At a loss of what to do, Ichigo confronted his father. He missed the Rukia he had known for those few short weeks. The chatterbox Rukia; the Rukia that made him smile and laugh, not the one now who showed nothing but pain; an empty shell of what once was and could still be.

"I don't know if anything I say will help you," Isshin had said. "You've come this far with her, you can go further."

He went on telling Ichigo he should give her a few days to herself. That story had reopened wounds she had fought hard to keep closed. She needed to pick herself back up on her own first, before she felt as though she could rely on others again.

"Once she does though, believe me, you'll be the first one she turns to."

Ichigo had sighed and put his head in his hands.

"There's just so many things I still want to ask her; so many things that may make her retreat back behind this wall she's built around her," he said, his voice muffled by his hands. "Like, what about that puncture wound on her arm, and those cuts on her wrists? I want answers dad, but I'm afraid to ask. I don't want to pressure her, but then I do, you know?"

Isshin placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"My best advice to you is to just let things take their toll, son," he had replied. "She'll speak again when she feels like it, I can't stress that point enough."

"I guess you're right," Ichigo had said with another sigh.

"This is your father you're talking to; I'm always right!" Isshin had exclaimed, a large smile lighting up his features.

Ichigo scoffed and let a smirk dance across his face. "Don't let it all go to your head, old man," he then said with a chuckle.

---

Another few days passed by. Ichigo had taken his father's advice and hadn't brought up anything to Rukia since. He even left her to eat on her own, hoping that action would convince her he wouldn't push her and knew when to give her some alone time. Whenever he retrieved the dishes afterwards, however, Rukia would always say thanks and—on the rare occasion—flash a smile his direction, though Ichigo thought it seemed forced.

Late one week night however,—Ichigo hadn't gone to school since they took Rukia in, and was surprised Isshin hadn't told him to go back yet—while Ichigo was flipping through channels on the television, Rukia came out to him.

He had been lazily sprawled across the length of the couch when he heard the door to the clinic open. He glanced up from the meaningless program he was watching and saw Rukia standing in the doorway. She looked as thought she had been sleeping, but Ichigo could tell something was troubling her. He wondered if there had been a moment of any day where she _hadn't_ had anything troubling her.

"Hey," he greeted, muting the TV and sitting up on the couch. "What's up?'

"I had a nightmare," she stated, saying it as if she was admitting to something horrible.

"You wanna talk about it?" he gently pressed.

Even if the dim lighting, Ichigo watched her eyes dart nervously around the room for a bit before resting back on him.

Rukia nodded before murmuring, "I don't want to keep everything inside anymore."

Ichigo smirked briefly. So, she was finally accepting everything he had told her about sharing her feelings. She was ready to share her burden with others, and not carry them by herself anymore.

Ichigo scooted over a bit on the couch and patted the spot beside him. Rukia remained still—and again her eyes traveled around the room—, as if she was hesitating on whether she should go sit by him or not.

"I don't bite," Ichigo coaxed while letting a smile come across his face. He couldn't remember the last time he had smiled this much.

A small smile graced Rukia's features. "I know that," she mumbled as she crossed the room to Ichigo and her awaiting spot on the couch.

"So, about your dream?" he asked after she was seated.

"It was about Kaemon and me," she began, and Ichigo immediately noticed her voice held more strength then it did when she had told him about her brother the first time. She wasn't scared anymore.

"We both ran away together to escape our father. We were running down this alley that seemed never ending. We could see the light at the end of it, but we could never reach it. Then it seemed like the whole world went black. I heard Kaemon scream before the lights came back on. I looked behind me and saw him lying on the ground with my dad standing above him, a knife in his grasp dripping my brother's blood. I screamed and my dad turned to me. He gave me the most horrifying grin I had ever seen before chasing after me.

"I started back down the alley but again I couldn't reach the light at the end. I heard my father coming up behind me before he tackled me to the ground. Then he started stabbing me. It seemed so real, I could feel the stabs. I woke up expecting to have cuts all over me and to find my father actually standing over me."

Rukia fell silent afterwards. Ichigo looked down at her.

"Was this the first nightmare you've had since being here?" he asked her.

"No," Rukia shook her head. "I seem to have one every night, but they're either my father shooting me and then chasing after Kaemon, or reliving memories from before I ran away. This one was the worst. It seemed so real."

"Why didn't you tell me or my dad about those nightmares?" Ichigo hoped he wasn't prying too much, but he wanted to know. He wanted know why Rukia felt like she had to keep it all inside.

"I felt as though I shouldn't bother you both with such silly nightmares," she mumbled, a slight bitterness to her voice.

"Rukia, those nightmares weren't silly in any way. You should've told us. Nightmares are a big part of grieving. I can't tell you how many I had after my mother died, but I told my dad each time and eventually they lessened until they disappeared completely," he told her.

"I'll make sure to tell you from now on," she said, finally meeting his gaze. "I just felt like you wouldn't care. All this happened to me, not you. It's not fair for me to put all this on your shoulders as well."

"If I didn't want any part in this, I wouldn't have saved you that one day," Ichigo said. "But I did, and that action proved that I was ready to help you fight this evil."

Rukia smiled at his words. She had finally found someone who cared about her aside from her brother and mother. She had finally found someone who—in a way—could relate to the pain she felt inside and the reasons to why she was so closed up. She knew that Ichigo would never leave her on his own free will, and Rukia was beginning to realize that she didn't want to leave him either. She felt safe around him. She felt like her father couldn't get to her anymore.

She felt like she had a friend. A _real_ friend whom she could confide in. A person she could tell her stories to, a person to comfort her on her bad days, and celebrate and cheer with her on her good days. The feeling warmed her heart in a way it had never felt before. If this was what having a friend felt like, she loved it and wouldn't push anyone away anymore.

"I guess I should apologize," she muttered after a while.

Ichigo glanced down at her with a quizzical look. "What for?" he asked.

"I guess I haven't been as cooperative as you would have liked through all this," she answered. "I promise, from here on out, I won't hide things from you anymore, Ichigo."

Ichigo just blinked. Where had she gotten all this courage from? And so suddenly? He didn't mind of course, but it made him wonder. She had come to him tonight nervous and closed up, and now she was announcing she was ready to share everything with him?

Rukia Kuchiki was a mystery to him, indeed.

It took him a minute to realize that she had stopped speaking and was looking up at him expectantly. He quickly cleared his throat and thought of something to say.

"In that case, there are a couple things I'm still curious about," Ichigo said.

"What?"

Now it was Ichigo's turn to look away from her and let his eyes dart aimlessly about the room. Even with her permission, it still felt like he was being a bit too nosy.

"The cuts on your wrists and that hole on the inside of your elbow?"

Rukia looked down at said wounds and Ichigo noticed a slight grimace cross over her face. Aside from that, she didn't seem to hesitate with her answer and launched right into her explanation.

"I just wanted to escape all that pain," she started, and Ichigo instantly knew where this was going. "The days were hell and the nights weren't any better. So," she took a deep breath, "I thought what better way to escape it than death?"

She looked down at her cut wrists and traced the marred skin there with her fingers.

"I tried suicide, I won't hide it. I really thought I wanted to end everything. No one would miss me, I had no friends."

"But then you remembered your brother. He's what stopped you, wasn't he?" Ichigo cut in, his voice low and gentle.

Rukia nodded. "I realized if I ended my life, I was pretty much ending Kaemon's life as well. Without me there to protect him, he probably would've been dead within the next few days. I couldn't stand the thought of me being responsible for his death as well, so I couldn't go through with it," she explained.

Her eyes moved to the puncture wound on the underside of her elbow.

"I still wanted to escape the pain and misery I was living in, so I tried to find another method to help, without killing two lives in the process," she continued. "I remember my dad once sedated me with some drug back before Kaemon was born. He was trying to hit me, but I was resisting. I remember he somehow held me down and before I knew it, I just relaxed. I remember seeing his fists flying at me and I know they were making contact with me, but I didn't remember any pain."

Ichigo looked down at her incredulously. "You used drugs to escape?"

Rukia couldn't stand the look he was giving her, so she jerked her head away. "I know it was wrong, but I couldn't take it anymore!" she spoke. "Yes, I used drugs to escape the pain, and no, I have no idea what it was. I know it was stupid, but it was just so easy."

Although Ichigo was shocked that Rukia used drugs on herself intentionally, he couldn't put her completely at fault. A better side of him understood why she had done it and found nothing wrong with it. It wasn't like she had hurt anybody by using it; she had just used it for her own benefit. The student part of Ichigo knew it was still wrong, however, but knew he couldn't hold it against her either.

"I never did it around Kaemon, because I didn't want him to find out and ask what I was doing. I didn't want to set a bad example for him." Her voice turned bitter as she added, "Although I guess doing it behind his _back_ was setting an even worse example for him."

Ichigo could tell that no matter how hard she was trying to hide it, she was slowly breaking again. He could hear her voice trembling as she continued. He could tell this upset her deeply and she regretted what she had done.

"I found the stash of drugs my dad had hidden and stole the bottle of the stuff he had given me that other night. I hid it in a hole I had dug in my room and covered it with dirt so he couldn't take it back. Whenever I knew he was coming to beat me, I pulled it out and used it. Then when he hurt me, I couldn't feel it." She looked down at her hands which were shaking now. She squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears from escaping. She wasn't going to cry anymore, she was going to prove to herself that she was stronger now.

"I know it was stupid and I know it was wrong, but I just couldn't help myself, you know?" When she finished, she looked up at Ichigo. "I'm sorry, Ichigo."

Ichigo gave her a crooked smile. He was still trying to decipher the entire story himself. He couldn't decide whether he should be compassionate towards her and her reasoning, or mad at her for her actions.

He settled for compassionate with a hint of anger.

"I won't say anything except for this: You're very lucky that drug did nothing more to you then taking away all your comprehension. You're lucky you didn't die using whatever it was you used, Rukia."

She looked down at the floor from his scolding. She knew his words were true; that she _was_ lucky she didn't die or even pass out. She heard Ichigo heave out a sigh, and she risked looking back up at him.

"That's what one part of me thinks at least," he told her, and Rukia noticed that his voice had lowered in intensity and the gleam of anger that had been flashing in his eyes before was gone.

"What does the other part think?" she dared to ask.

He surprised her by smiling at her.

"I know I can't blame you for your actions," he said. "I know you were only trying to escape that torture, and the need for escape clouded your judgment. Had you been in a stable mindset, I know you would've never chosen the path you took, right?"

"Of course!" Rukia snapped.

"Then," Ichigo continued. "It's in the past. What we're doing is putting the past behind us and starting anew. A fresh start, you can put it."

Rukia didn't say anything and Ichigo could still see a slight look of uncertainty at his words in her eyes.  
"I'm not mad at you, Rukia," he told her. "I understand why you did what you did and it's not going to change what I think about you."

"You're not going to kick me out?" she asked in a meek voice.

Ichigo actually laughed at that. "Of course not!" he exclaimed. "In fact, you're not leaving even if you wanted to!"

Rukia smiled a bit at that. _It's not like I have a place to go anyway even if I _wanted_ to leave,_ she thought.

"Thanks, Ichigo," she mumbled.

"No sweat," he replied, cracking a grin. "I will have to tell my dad, though. I promised him I'd tell him anything I find out."

"He won't kick me out will he?" she asked seriously, although there was still a hint of a smile on her face.

"He wouldn't dream of it," Ichigo told her, matching her grin.

Rukia's smile widened at Ichigo's words. Finally, she had someplace to belong; with people who actually cared for her.

Things were finally looking up.

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming! They are a fanfiction writer's payday! **


	6. The Calm Before the Storm pt 1

**So, I'm terribly sorry for the long delay of this chapter. My computer just decided to crap out on me right now. I lost my connection to the Internet and my computer slowed down so much that whenever I tried to load Word it would freeze. It finally gave me a brief period on the Internet and where I could load Word long enough to transfer this chapter to my dad's laptop where I finished writing it. So if you were wondering what took so long, there's your reason. Again, I'm really sorry. I wanted to have 7 chapters up by Christmas but that obviously won't be happening. Hopefully Chapter 7 will be up before the New Year.**

**Enough will my technological problems, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 6****: The Calm Before the Storm pt. 1**

_One Week Later_

"Come on, Rukia! We'll be late if you don't hurry up!"

"Well it's _your_ fault for not telling me to wake up earlier!"

A huff was heard from downstairs before the reply, "Fine. You have ten minutes before we really _are_ running late."

Rukia shouted her okay before running to the closet.

---

Just a few days ago, Rukia had finally been given the title 'Healed' by Isshin. The next day, she was out of bed and was immediately welcomed to the Kurosaki family. Neither Ichigo's father nor his sisters detested to Rukia staying with them. In fact, they seemed excited and pleased, and for that Rukia was relieved.

The first issue that had been brought up and the only thing that posed a problem had been where Rukia was going to sleep. Since Karin and Yuzu had quickly taken a liking to Rukia, they said she was welcome to sleep in their room. Isshin and Ichigo agreed, and Isshin said he'd get an extra bed in their room for her.

That day, Ichigo had taken Rukia to the city to show her around Karakura. He had been both amused and pained by the look of wonder that had been displayed on Rukia's face the entire time. He was amused by her fascination for the tall buildings—she had spent most of her time walking staring up at the tops of them—, yet pained because she had never been to a city before. He could only imagine what must have been running through her head as she stared wide-eyed at the magnificent structures.

They had gone to the park later and Ichigo had bought them hotdogs and ice cream for lunch. After they ate, they simply sat on the swings and kicked up another conversation they had always had while Rukia had been healing; talking about everything and nothing, all at once.

"So," Ichigo said once they had finally seemed to run out of things to say. "You've really never been to a city before?"

Rukia shook her head and continued to swing.

"No," she answered truthfully. "I could always see it from our village on clear days and I could only imagine what it'd be like to live so close to one."

"Well what do you think now that you've seen one?"

Rukia looked over at him and smiled. "It's incredible," she breathed.

Ichigo smiled back. "Glad you like it so far," he replied.

She swung back and forth again appearing to take in her surroundings as though she was afraid all the buildings and trees were going to disappear at any second.

"So what else is there to do in a city?" she asked after a short while.

Ichigo thought for a moment.

"Well, how 'bout the arcade?"

Rukia looked confused. "The what?"

Ichigo just smirked. "C'mon; it'll be easier to show you."

---

They arrived at the arcade to find it fairly empty. Ichigo had walked up to the counter to obtain some tokens for the games, leaving Rukia standing by the entrance, once again, absorbing all her surroundings.

She had never been to such a place! The room was huge and filled with all these machines that were constantly making noises and lighting up. She realized this must be what video games were. She had heard other kids in her village talking about them before, but had never seen one for herself—let alone been in a whole room full of them!

Ichigo walked back over to her to find her eyes the size of saucers.

"Impressed?" he grinned.

"This place is _amazing_!" she said in awe. "All these are games?"

Ichigo nodded his head. "Yup," he replied. "You ever played a video game before?"

"Never," Rukia said. "I've just heard about them. One kid in our village disappeared for a few days and I heard when he came back, he brought a video game back with him," she looked around. "Although it must've been smaller than these if he took it back with him," she said. "I never saw it, but I heard the kid tell everyone else that the city had tons of them and that they were the most amazing thing he had ever seen."

"Do you remember what kind of game it was?" Ichigo asked her. "Did he ever say?"

Rukia looked up at him. "Pac-something?"

Ichigo smiled. "Pac-man," he told her.

"Do they have that here?"

"Oh yeah," he laughed. "Three different versions!"

Rukia asked if she could play it and Ichigo led her over to the machine that displayed the all-famous game of Pac-man. He gave her a token to start the game and explained the basic controls before letting her take over. She lost a couple lives before she got the hang of it, and once she did she was hooked. Ichigo watched as her smile grew and lit up her face as she played. The flashing lights from the game reflected in her eyes and subconsciously, Ichigo thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was glowing; and Ichigo felt both pride and comfort that he played a part in giving her that stunning look.

He heard the sound that announced the game was over and he pulled himself from his reverie.

"You lose?" he quipped.

"Yeah," she sighed. "But I got to level five!"

Ichigo congratulated her before noticing the words flashing on the screen. "Hey look, you beat someone's high score," he said. "Wanna enter your name in?"

Rukia looked up at the green lettering flashing 'NEW HIGH SCORE!' and the little box below it flashing by the number 10.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"Here." Ichigo walked over behind her and took her small hands in his. Rukia found herself blushing as he leaned over her, his chest to her back. He placed her hands on the joystick and kept his over hers.

"You just," he started, "move to the correct letter like this, and push this button—" he moved Rukia's finger to press down on a red button and an R flashed to the screen, "—to enter the character." He smirked down at her. "Get it?"

Rukia—who was now fighting to make her blush recede—found herself sputtering out her answer.

"Y-yeah, I get it."

Ichigo nodded, removed his hands from hers and stepped away to let her finish entering her name. Rukia found herself immediately missing the warmth his body had provided her for the brief moment he had been pressed up against her.

As soon as she had finished entering her name, a stream of tickets flowed out of the machine by her feet. Rukia looked down at them and raised an eyebrow.

"What are those?"

"Tickets," Ichigo replied. "You get them for playing the game."

He ripped them out of the slot and handed them to Rukia. She accepted them and stared at them.

"Well, what do I do with them?" she asked.

"You turn them in for prizes. The more tickets you win, the better the prize," he explained.

He predicted Rukia's next question and pointed behind her to the wall of prizes. From candy to CD players, it was all there. Rukia turned her head and gazed at said wall. Her eyes passed over each toy and each one reflected off her eyes before they stopped on one particular prize. Rukia grinned, yet Ichigo saw there was pain and sorrow shimmering in the back of her eyes. Ichigo followed her gaze and saw her point of interest was a stuffed rabbit hanging on the wall.

Ichigo glanced back and forth between the rabbit and Rukia and quirked an eyebrow. He seemed to pick up on the fact that the rabbit meant something to Rukia—something more then it just being her favorite animal.

"How many tickets do I need to get that bunny?" she asked; and Ichigo noticed her voice was thick with hidden emotions.

He peered at the little white card beneath it: 1,500 tickets.

"Looks like 1,500," he said.

Rukia looked down at the tickets she held and suddenly they seemed so few compared to her goal.

"Guess this isn't enough…"

"No, it's not," Ichigo agreed. "But we can always play more games until we have enough."

"Won't that take forever?" she asked him and she quickly counted the strand of tickets in her hands. "We only have 28, Ichigo. We need 1,500…"

"It won't take forever with the _master_ at your side!" Ichigo boasted with a proud grin and Rukia couldn't help but smile.

She chuckled and said, "And I guess this 'master' is supposed to be you?"

"You bet!" Ichigo replied. "Almost all these games in here have my name on the High Scores list!"

"Then I guess this won't be a problem then," Rukia said. "So which game gives out the most tickets, _master_?"

Ichigo looked around a moment before pointing to a racing game over in the corner. Rukia just shrugged and followed behind him as he marched proudly over to the game.

---

They spent two more hours at the arcade, playing enough games in order to win the rabbit Rukia seemed to desire so much. After the two hours had completely passed, Ichigo and Rukia must've played all the games at least three times each.

The last game they had played had been some kind of fighting game. It had been the only game Ichigo hadn't conquered in the arcade. It had also been Rukia's favorite game—not only because she could actually beat Ichigo in it, but because she just thought it had been downright fun.

Their last match ended with an uppercut to the jaw for Ichigo's character as Rukia's character struck a victory pose and the words 'WINNER' flashed below a close up of the character's face. Rukia herself let out a laugh of victory as the tickets began to flow from their socket by Rukia. The socket by Ichigo spat out two tickets, but that was it. Meanwhile, Rukia's slot was still putting like tickets like crazy.

"Is this thing broken?" she asked, watching the tickets flow continuously.

Ichigo shrugged. "Nah, you must've just gotten a really high score or something."

The game beeped at them and they both looked up at it. 'CONGRATULATIONS! NEW HIGH SCORE!' was flashing at them in big green letters.

"See?" Ichigo said.

Rukia pressed enter to prepare to enter her name, but stopped when she realized what slot she'd be filling in.

"Ichigo," she said. "I didn't just get _a_ high score, I got the _highest_ score!"

"WHAT?!"

Ichigo stared at the screen dumbstruck for a second, down to Rukia who looked equally as stunned, and then back up to the little white box flashing between the number 1 and Rukia's score.

"Pft, you must've cheated," he grumbled, passing it off as a miniscule thing.

Rukia laughed. "You're just jealous," she accused, knowing all too well that was truly the reason.

"I am not!" Ichigo shouted back. "I'm just… shocked that you actually got such a high score."

"Shocked because you couldn't do nearly as well?" she questioned, a grin on her face.

Ichigo huffed and turned away. "Just enter your name so we can see how many tickets we have," he grumbled again.

Rukia looked at the screen and began entering her name. When she finished, she looked back at Ichigo and noticed his slumped form. He was very competitive, she realized, and her winning the high score was like a blow to his ego. Rukia smiled at the back of his head and she turned back to the game for a brief moment before pushing the enter button. She turned back to face him.

"Okay, I'm done," she told him, smiling.

Ichigo nodded. "Well then let's go turn in the tickets," he said. "See if we have enough for that rabbit."

Rukia nodded as Ichigo turned back to face her. His eyes glanced up at the game screen and Rukia's smile grew as his eyes widened.

"What—?" he stuttered, pointing at the screen. "What's my name doing up there?"

Rukia shrugged like it was no big deal. "You helped me get that high score, therefore your name belongs up there too."

Ichigo smiled at her thoughtfulness and stared at the newest high score which now read: _Rukia and Ichigo_.

Rukia and Ichigo.

He liked the sound of that.

"Thanks, Rukia," he said.

"No problem," she replied. "Now, I want that rabbit."

Ichigo chuckled. "Well then let's go."

---

A few minutes later and Ichigo found them standing on the sidewalk just outside the arcade; Rukia crushing her newly acclaimed prize to her chest and grinning like a child Christmas morning. They had ended up with 1,629 tickets at the end of their gaming spree. Rukia had of course picked the stuffed rabbit as her prize and had given the rest of the tickets to Ichigo—who had chosen a bouncy ball and several pieces of candy for himself.

Ichigo glanced down at his watch. It was a quarter 'til six. They had spent their entire day in the city, something Ichigo hadn't done for awhile. He looked down at Rukia's elated state and couldn't bring himself to end this great day for her. He thought about what else they could do until they absolutely _had_ to head home for the night.

He smiled.

"Hey, Rukia," he said. "Are you hungry for dinner?"

"I could eat, why?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "I just thought I could take you out somewhere for dinner, unless you want to head home and end this wonderful day early." He was smirking down at her like he already knew the answer.

Rukia's face lit up again. "Of course I don't want this day to end!" she exclaimed. "What did you have in mind for dinner?"

"Ever tried pizza before?"

Rukia shook her head.

"Then I have the perfect place in mind," Ichigo told her. "Come on; it'll be my treat."

And with that, he led Rukia down the several blocks until Rukia found herself standing in front of a quaint little building. It bore a red and white striped awning and looked very Italian. The sign above the door read _Toni's _and already Rukia could pick up the tantalizing smell coming from inside.

Ichigo led her inside, and, for the third time that day, Rukia took in her surroundings. She knew Ichigo was doing all this to help her grow accustomed to her new living situation and so they could get even more acquainted then they already were. For that reason, she wanted to make sure she remembered every single detail of this day, for Ichigo's sake. This was the best day she could ever remember having, and she never wanted to forget it.

She noticed Ichigo talking to an older man with graying hair and quickly scurried over to them.

"Ah, I see you brought a friend Ichigo," the older man said, smiling down at Rukia. "Who is this?"

"This is Kuchiki Rukia, sir," Ichigo replied in a formal manner which Rukia thought didn't suit him right. "She's new to the city and I was just showing her around today."

The older man tipped the hat he was wearing to Rukia and she briefly saw the bald spot the older man kept hidden. Rukia quickly curtsied before smiling at the man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Kuchiki," the man said. "I'm the owner of this nice little place, and I'm very pleased you stopped by. Ichigo here has great taste, so I'm sure you'll enjoy."

Rukia smiled. She thought he seemed like a nice man, and he seemed to know Ichigo real well.

"I'm sure I will too," she trailed off when she realized she didn't know this man's name. She figured he must be Toni, but wasn't completely sure.

The man seemed to realize his mistake and, flustered, replied, "Oh, I'm sorry; I never told you my name! You can just call me Toni, everyone does. I'm not from here so I'm not all that familiar with your formalities, so to make it easier for all of us, you can call me Toni. Just Toni."

Rukia nodded and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Toni."

Toni smiled before telling Ichigo he had the perfect table set for them and led them over to a nice secluded table over in the corner by the window. Ichigo let Rukia sit down first before taking a seat himself. Toni thanked them for coming again before running off to fetch a waiter.

Once they had their drinks, Rukia spoke up.

"So, he seems like a nice man," she said. "How'd you come to know him so well, Ichigo?"

Ichigo shrugged. "We come in here a lot," he replied and Rukia figured he was referring to himself and his dad and sisters. "We just got to know him real well and now we're like regulars. Whenever we come, he makes a point to be extra good with us, like he doesn't want to disappoint." Ichigo smiled. "He hasn't failed once."

"And he owns this place?"

"Well, he has help from his wife, but she doesn't really work here. Together, they own three of these pizza parlors. One's here in Karakura, one's in their hometown in Italy and one's in New York City in America. Their sons help out as well. One's over in America and owns the one there, and the other one owns the one it Italy. I'm guessing Toni's wife is either over in Italy or America right now since she's not here," he explained.

"That must be rough, owning so many restaurants and having your family split up all over the world," Rukia said.

Ichigo shrugged again. "I think it sounds cool. I've always wanted to travel, especially to go to America. Doing something like this is a perfect way to have the opportunity to do so."

"I guess," Rukia said. "But I don't think I'd like it."

Ichigo chuckled. "Guess it's not for everybody."

Their pizza came out moments later and Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at the look on Rukia's face once it was set down in front of them. Ichigo had simply chosen a cheese pizza since it was Rukia's first time eating pizza. It looked amazing like they always did.

"Go ahead and take a bite," Ichigo told her. "I wanna see your reaction."

Rukia served herself a piece. She had to admit it was awkward to hold at first and it was really messy, but Ichigo seemed to enjoy it so she figured she probably would as well. She had never had something like this before. Back in her village, they usually ate vegetation, berries, bread and that was it; especially after her mom died. When she had been alive and she had had a job, they occasionally had real meals like fish and on special occasions beef or turkey, but it had rarely happened. Never had she eaten anything like this.

She remembered Ichigo was waiting for her to take her first bite, so she quickly cleared her head of any memories and brought the floppy slice of food to her lips.

It was incredible—like nothing she had ever tasted. The cheese almost melted on her tongue and the tomato sauce was packed with flavor that exploded in her mouth.

She had found her new favorite food.

"This is really good!" she exclaimed, quickly wolfing down the rest of slice. Ichigo just grinned as she reached for another.

"I'm glad, but remember to leave me some!"

Rukia grinned sheepishly and sat back in her seat to wait for Ichigo to finish his first piece.

"That's better," he said, taking a bite of his own slice.

When they arrived home, Rukia immediately ran up to Yuzu and Karin's room to tell them of her adventures. Ichigo was glad she had grown so attached to them so quickly. It made him smile to see his sisters and Rukia talking so animatedly about things; girl things that may have been uncomfortable to talk to Ichigo about. That was another reason he was glad Rukia had them. She had someone she could relate even more closely to than him. He knew there were things Rukia wouldn't want to share with him just because he was a boy and he respected that. It was good she had Yuzu and Karin so she could tell them and have them listen and still be able to get anything off her chest she needed to.

"I take it she had a great time?" Isshin said, coming up behind Ichigo at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, she did," Ichigo said back, smiling at the girls' cheery voices coming from upstairs.

"I think she's fitting in perfectly here," his dad said. "What do you think?"

"She's practically family now," Ichigo agreed.

Isshin nodded and grinned though Ichigo couldn't see it.

"I'm glad you think so too, my boy," he said. "I have an idea."

Ichigo turned to face him. "What's that?"

"What do think about having Rukia apply at your school?" he asked. "You think she'd like that?"

Ichigo didn't say anything and so Isshin continued.

"I'm still not one hundred percent sure she's safe from her father, and having her be here by herself during the day every day may not be such a good idea."

"I'd have to ask how she'd feel, but aren't you here during the day?"

Isshin gave a crooked smile. "Not twenty-four-seven, my boy. Any time she'd be home alone, whether it be a whole day or half an hour is enough time for her father to come back and hurt her."

"I don't have a problem with it and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't either, but we still need to ask," Ichigo said.

"Well then how about you go ahead and ask her, while I contact the school?"

Ichigo nodded and walked upstairs to his sisters' room where he found Rukia telling them about the pizza place. He smirked before knocking on the doorframe to let them know he was there.

"Oh, hey Ichigo!" Yuzu greeted him first. "Rukia was just telling her about the day you guys had!"

"I take it you had fun then?" he asked Rukia, still smirking.

"Only a lot," she replied back, matching Ichigo's smirk.

"Good." He then shifted in his stance. "Could I talk to you for a second?"

Rukia looked confused but nodded either way. "Sure, Ichigo."

He led her across the hall to his room. He sat down on his bed and patted the place next to him for Rukia to sit. She complied and Ichigo looked over to her.

"How would you feel about going to school?" he came straight out and asked.

"What?"

"You'd be going to the same school as me, and I'm sure my dad could pull some strings to have you put in the same classes as me," he explained. "We both think it's just a good idea seeing as we're not sure if your father is looking for you or not. If you're around me, especially in public, I think you'd be safer."

Rukia looked down at the floor and thought about it. She _had_ always wanted to go to school, having never gone before. It would be another new experience for her, but if she was with Ichigo the whole time, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"School's not really that bad," Ichigo told her. "Everybody says it's horrible, but it really isn't. Sure, it's boring, and I'm not saying it's the most fun thing to spend your day doing, but…" he trailed off, unsure of how to finish his selling of school to her.

"I have actually always wanted to go to school just to see what kids complain about so much. Some kids in my village who were a bit better off went to school and I was a bit jealous that I couldn't," Rukia said.

"So, you wouldn't mind?" he asked.

Rukia shook her head. "I guess not," she replied. "I mean, how bad can it be?"

Ichigo chuckled. "You'll be wishing you could take back those words once you've been there a whole day."

Rukia smirked and shrugged. "Guess we'll just have to see, huh?"

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed. "Who knows, some people do like it, you may too." He then looked down at her with a teasing gleam in his eyes. "Of course the people who like school _are_ weirdos."

"You calling me weird?" Rukia snapped, yet smiled.

"Maybe."

Rukia chuckled and gave him a slight shove. "I'll go," she said. "But you better protect me from all bullies."

Ichigo smiled. "How'd you know there are bullies at school?"

Rukia smirked at him. "I'm not _totally_ deprived," she replied.

Ichigo just laughed before letting her go back to Yuzu and Karin and going down to tell his dad she gave them the okay. Isshin had nodded and said he'd go to the school tomorrow to enroll Rukia and get her schedule made up. He said he'd try to have her placed in as many of Ichigo's classes as possible. Since tomorrow just happened to be Friday, Rukia's first day would be the next Monday. Ichigo nodded and went back up to tell Rukia this news.

Sunday night was when Rukia first got her nervous jitters. Tomorrow would be her first day of school _ever_, not to mention her first day of _high school_. Sure, she was excited, but she couldn't help but feel nervous like every school kid seems to have programmed into them.

Of course, with Ichigo there with her, she knew things wouldn't be as bad as she was making them out to be. He'd help her through.

With that reassurance in her head, Rukia finally let herself rest, dreaming of all the possibilities tomorrow had in store for her.

* * *

**So Rukia's first day of school starts tomorrow! If the beginning of the chapter confused you, it was basically Rukia getting ready for her first day and this whole chapter was like a flashback for her. The rest of her first day will be included in the next chapter. ****Please review and I'll work my hardest to get the next chapter up before January 1****st****! **


	7. The Calm Before the Storm pt 2

**So I didn't make my deadline… sorry all. It was close though, right? I worked my tail off tonight in order to get this posted **_**today**_** and because of that, this was posted without much of a look over; so if there are spelling mistakes, I apologize ahead of time. I will edit this and repost it with any corrections tomorrow. I just really wanted to get this out today. **

**DISCLAIMER: I wouldn't be writing on here if I owned anything related to Bleach.**

* * *

**Chapter 7****: The Calm Before the Storm pt. 2**

Rukia tried her best to calm the butterflies that were running amuck in her stomach the next morning. She couldn't stop her fingers from shaking as she reached for the brand new school uniform hanging in the closet. She couldn't help feeling nervous as she picked up the matching shoes, but then again, how could she? It was her very first day of school ever. Ichigo _had_ promised her it wouldn't be all that bad, but she still couldn't squelch that tiny bit of anxiety bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

She heard Ichigo call her again from downstairs and she knew she needed to hurry. She quickly discarded her pajamas—which actually belonged to Ichigo's sister Yuzu—and fumbled with the white dress shirt of her uniform. She pulled on the skirt, socks and shoes all in one move and was still struggling with her bowtie as she ran down the stairs.

"Ichigo, is this skirt supposed to be this short?" she asked, pulling the skirt down her legs a bit, uncomfortable with the amount of her legs it showed.

Ichigo scratched his head. "I guess," he said and Rukia glared at his completely helpful answer.

"Well it's not like _I_ wear one!" he covered. "How should I know?"

Rukia sighed. "Nevermind," she said while pulling her skirt down a bit more. "Aren't we gonna be late?"

"Yeah, we should head."

Ichigo led her out the door, tossing her a backpack as they went. Rukia struggled to pull it over her shoulder and Ichigo only smiled at her.

"Nervous?" he asked.

Rukia looked up at him. "A bit," she replied. "You can tell, huh?"

Ichigo chuckled. "Only because you have this look of anxiety on your face and you were running around upstairs frantically earlier."

"Well, don't I have a good reason to be nervous?"

"I never said you didn't," Ichigo said. "It's just last night you sounded like you were excited."

"I am," she replied. "And nervous."

"You'll be fine. If anyone tries to beat you up, I'll shove them in a locker."

Rukia smirked. "_That's_ reassuring."

"Isn't it?" Ichigo smirked right back.

A comfortable silence consumed the both of them as they continued their way. Rukia was taking this opportunity to take in her surroundings again—the surroundings of her new home. Ichigo took this as an opportunity to study the girl next to him. Her wounds had healed for the most part by now, the only thing noticeable were a few bruises which she could cover with her sleeves. There were, however, a few small scratches still marring her cherubic face and the skin above her right eye was still a bit discolored, but Ichigo knew if any of the kids gave her a hard time about it, he'd come to her rescue—and even beat them up if it got to that.

All in all, she had healed beautifully and Ichigo was finally getting a glance of what Rukia had looked like before all this had happened.

They came up on the school and Rukia came to a halt in her tracks and stared up at the large building in front of her. It wasn't as tall as the skyscrapers she had seen a few days prior, but it was still a magnificent sight to behold.

"_This_ is your school?"

"Yeah, pretty crazy, huh?" Ichigo asked while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why is it so big?"

Ichigo shrugged. "A lot of kids go here," he replied, before heading towards the front doors.

Rukia hurried to catch up, still taking in the sight in front of her. They had had one schoolhouse where Rukia used to live, but when Rukia said schoolhouse she meant someone's _house_ was what they used to teach in; and since the houses back in her village had been so small, they only taught a few kids—herself not included.

Her father had always kept Rukia away from the school while her mother always tried to convince her father to let her go. Her father kept denying however, and those arguments were what led to many of Rukia's and her mother's beatings. Rukia never understood why her father wouldn't let her near the school, and even to this day, Rukia was still unsure why.

"Hey," Ichigo snapped her out of her thoughts. "You okay?"

Rukia looked up at him and noticed he was holding the door open for her, waiting for her to walk in. She nodded.

"Yeah, just thinking," she replied.

"About anything in particular?"

She shook her head. "Not really," she lied.

Ichigo nodded although he looked skeptical, but didn't say anything else as he led her into the front office.

Rukia watched from a distance as Ichigo walked up to the desk and cleared his throat to let the secretary know he was there.

"Oh, well good morning, Ichigo," the secretary said. "What do you need?"

"My dad enrolled a Kuchiki Rukia here yesterday," he said. "I need her schedule."

The secretary smiled. "Of course, one moment and I'll have it printed out."

Ichigo simply nodded and waited patiently while the secretary did her work. Rukia took the time to look out the windows of the office to stare at the students as they began to file in. As she was watching, Ichigo walked over to her, her schedule now in his hand.

"Studying your new classmates?" he asked with a smirk.

"Just trying to decide if I'll fit in here," she replied, her voice a bit solemn.

"Hey," Ichigo said in a reassuring voice. "You will. I already told you I'd beat the kids up who give you a rough time right?"

Rukia laughed a bit. "I know," she said.

Ichigo smiled briefly before becoming serious. "But, seriously though, you'll find people to fit in with. Everyone does. And I mean it, if anybody gives you any trouble, tell me, okay? You promised you wouldn't keep things from me anymore, right?"

"Right," Rukia replied with a nod of her head.

"Then," Ichigo smiled, opening the office door for her. "Shall we?"

Rukia walked out into the busy hallway and immediately felt hassled by all the people, but once she felt Ichigo's calming and reassuring presence behind her, she took a deep breath and forced herself to believe everything would turn out okay.

He was with her. Nobody could hurt her here without getting a tongue-lashing from him.

"Off to the first class of the day, right?" she asked with a smirk.

Ichigo nodded and handed her the schedule. "You basically have the same classes as me, except you have Home Economics when I have Business 6th period," he explained. He noticed Rukia studying the schedule and added with another smirk, "And don't fret if you can't find the class, the teacher's here won't hesitate to help."

"Okay," she said though she still sounded unsure. She looked up at Ichigo with a quizzical look. "You think I'll be able to pick up on everything since I'm starting in the middle of the school year?" she asked. "Shouldn't I be like a grade behind you or something too?"

Ichigo shrugged as he began heading to first period. "I'm sure you'll be to catch on easily," he told her. "You look like the intelligent type and, plus, if you are excited about school, then it should be even easier then if you dreaded going."

"What about you?" she asked. "What are your grades like?"

Ichigo shrugged again. "Believe it or not, I'm one of the top in my class."

"Really?"

"Why does everybody find that hard to believe?" Ichigo huffed. "I don't look like _that_ much of a punk, do I?"

Rukia just grinned. Ichigo sighed and walked into the classroom mumbling, "Don't answer that."

Rukia followed him in and over to his desk. He told her the desk to his left was vacant, so she took that one. It gave her a great view of the track and a nice cluster of trees beyond that. Rukia remembered coming up a flight of stairs on their way here, but the view made it seem like they were further up then just two floors.

"So this is," Rukia glanced at her schedule. "Calculus?"

Ichigo nodded. "Having math in the morning sucks, but I've gotten used to it."

"It sounds hard."

"It is," Ichigo wasn't going to lie to her. "But if you need any help, that's why I'm here."

Rukia simply nodded and looked around the room. Not many students had arrived yet and neither had the teacher. On the walls there were motivational posters, the multiplication tables, as well as other math figures Rukia had never seen before in her life. What the hell were _factorials_?

She had learned some math back in her village, but mainly just the basics: adding, subtracting, multiplying and dividing. Rukia had taught most of it to herself, but had managed to sneak out of her house one day to go to school. The woman who taught the children in the village had been going over the multiplication tables then, so Rukia was at least familiar with that.

But that had only been once. Her father had somehow found out she had gone to school that day and she had of course gotten a beating when she got home. Rukia had asked him why she wasn't allowed to go but, again, he hadn't given her a direct answer.

"Hey, look who's back from his month hiatus!" a male voice cut through Rukia's thoughts again.

Rukia looked in the direction the voice had come from to see a boy with alarming red hair pulled into a ponytail making his way over to Ichigo. She noticed Ichigo cringe slightly as the boy shuffled through the cluster of desks.

"What's up, buddy?" the red-head asked. "Where've you been?"

"That's for me to know, Renji," Ichigo bit back. "It doesn't concern you."

"Fine, be stingy," Renji, apparently, replied. "Me being your best friend and all, I was just worried. We haven't heard from you for a month. It was like you had dropped off the face of the Earth!"

Ichigo just sighed and blew a piece of hair out of his face. Rukia cocked her head slightly at the light banter now going on in front of her. Apparently, this boy knew Ichigo, but she couldn't tell if they were friends or not. If they were, Ichigo treated him poorly, but then, maybe he had a good reason to. Already, Rukia could pick up this boy seemed a bit obnoxious. It was then while Rukia was studying the two when Renji noticed her. After getting a good look at the front of him, Rukia realized he was covered in tattoos.

"Hey, who's the new girl?" he asked.

"Um, I'm Kuchiki Rukia," Rukia stammered back, caught off guard for the second time that day. "I'm new here."

Renji looked back and forth between Rukia and Ichigo before raising his eyebrows—which were also very heavily tattooed, Rukia noted.

"Is she why you've been missing?" he asked.

"Maybe," Ichigo snapped.

Renji grinned. "Has Ichigo been making some friends I don't know about?" He wiggled his eyebrows, a smirk similar to Ichigo's on his face. "How close are you two?"

Rukia felt her cheeks heat up at Renji's implication as Ichigo shot out of his chair.

"We're not _dating_ or anything like that, pineapple-head!" he snapped at him. "There's a story behind it, but I'm not telling you _anything_ until you wise up! Besides," he calmed down slightly and looked at Rukia over his shoulder. "It's her story; she should tell you, if at all."

Renji seemed to take Ichigo's words to heart and a serious look crossed over his face. He walked over to Rukia and held his hand out to her.

"Abarai Renji," he stated. "Nice to meet you; mind if I call you Rukia?"

"Yeah, he's not very formal with anyone," Ichigo butted in. "Not even his elders."

Renji shot him a glare before smiling back at Rukia. Rukia just smiled back at him and replied, "You may call me Rukia and it's a pleasure to meet you too."

Renji's smile just widened.

"Okay, okay, you got to know her," Ichigo said. "Now get to your seat you clown."

Renji just shook his head, yet complied and sauntered over to his desk which happened to be only a few away from Ichigo's. Ichigo sat back down and Rukia quickly followed suit.

"So," she said. "Is he a friend or not?"

Ichigo turned to look at her. "Believe it or not," he started, "He's my best friend, although I'm not sure how he came to achieve that status."

Rukia just smiled. "He just wears out his welcome sometimes?" she offered.

Ichigo huffed. "More like all the time," he grumbled.

---

By the time the bell rang to announce the beginning of the day and first period, Rukia had met two more of Ichigo's friends who went by the name of Uryuu and Chad. Ichigo had introduced Chad as his "other best friend" and had gone into a long explanation of the difference between Renji and Chad and why they both qualified for the position of best friend. Rukia had found Chad to be a bit intimidating, but Ichigo had assured her he was one of the nicest kids here even though he was a giant. Uryuu had come across as the stingy kid who was super smart and you weren't sure _why_ you hung out with him, but you did anyway. Rukia liked him though.

Calculus went by quickly for Rukia and she was surprised when she found she actually understood the criteria so far. Perhaps this class wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

She followed Ichigo to second period which was Biology and Anatomy combined. Here she met another of Ichigo's friends named Toushirou, although everyone called him by his last name, Hitsugaya. Rukia thought he was very similar to Ichigo in the fact that he seemed like the punk-y type, but, as evidenced by him having the highest grade in the class, was very intelligent and took this school thing seriously. She was also introduced to this Rangiku character who claimed she was a friend of Ichigo's though Ichigo claimed otherwise. She also learned that Hitsugaya and Rangiku moved around a lot and this was their first year here like her.

The other classes went by swimmingly as well for Rukia, and by lunch, she had met all of Ichigo's friends. The last two she met were Orihime, who immediately took a liking to Rukia—just like Ichigo's sisters had—, and Tatsuki, who Rukia learned was basically joined at the hip with Orihime. Rukia had also discovered that Orihime, Tatsuki and Rangiku all had Home Economics when she did and Rukia found herself relieved that she'd know someone already since Ichigo wouldn't be in there with her.

All in all, Rukia's first day of school was great and had no flaws. When Ichigo and Rukia walked home that day, Rukia found herself walking with a special jump in her step and Ichigo had told her later that night that she had been humming at some point too. She had told him she couldn't help it. She was elated that she had seemed to be such a hit at school on her first day. She was elated that she was fitting in and she was elated that her life was shaping out to where it seemed like all the demons of her past were diminishing. She hadn't had a nightmare in a long time and she was no longer afraid of looking over her shoulder in fear that her father would be right behind her.

But of course, all good things seem to come to an end sooner than we would like…

---

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out one day at school in the middle of his Business class.

Ichigo immediately knew something was wrong if she had sought him out during the class they didn't share. His fear was confirmed when he saw the haunted look in her eyes and tears pooling on the edge, threatening to fall for the first time in several months.

"What? What is it?" he had asked.

Rukia had asked to speak with him in private and Renji and Hitsugaya had created a distraction while they slipped out into the hall to talk.

"What's wrong, Rukia?" he had asked.

"I… I saw my father," she had whispered. "He was watching me in Home Ec."

"What?!" A spark immediately ignited inside of Ichigo.

"I… I was looking out the window and… and I saw him standing outside," Rukia had whispered, her voice cracking as the tears came. "He found me, Ichigo… He found me."

* * *

**Since I worked my tail off like I said above, you all get a nice cliffhanger to tide you over until my next update! No promises will be made on when chapter 8 will be up since I'm apparently not any good at keeping them. **

**Please let me know kindly in your review any spelling mistakes you noticed so I can go back and fix them tomorrow. Thanks! **


	8. Art of Breaking

**O-kay, next chapter! I won't delay you all this time, just want to extend a special thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited or alerted this story. Means a lot, you guys.**

* * *

**Chapter 8****: Art of Breaking**

Rukia didn't want to go to school the next day, but Isshin had a house-call appointment he had to go to that day and he and Ichigo were both still uncomfortable with leaving Rukia home alone. If her father had found her at school, it was possible he knew where she was living now as well.

Unwillingly, she had followed Ichigo to school. Ichigo couldn't help but count how many times she looked over her shoulder on their way and he seethed in anger. What was it going to take for Rukia to finally get the happy ending she so readily deserved? What more did she have to go through?

They made it to school without either sighting Rukia's father and Ichigo was desperately hoping Rukia had just been seeing things the day before. Each time he glanced her way during Calculus however, she was always looking out the window and Ichigo knew that his previous thought had only been wishful thinking. Rukia's father _had_ found her and Rukia had already built her walls back up around her. She hadn't said anything to Ichigo at all today, and when Renji had come over to chat with them before class like he had every day since Rukia's first day, she had quickly put her head down to act like she was sleeping.

Renji had asked what was wrong with Rukia, but Ichigo had simply passed it off as she didn't get enough sleep the night before. During the course of the day though, Ichigo wondered if letting their friends know what was going on would be a good idea or not. Ichigo was positive—or hopeful, at least—that Rukia's father was smart enough not to take any action in public, let alone on school grounds, but, just in case, Ichigo thought having the presence of his friends there to help would be very reassuring. The better the odds were, the more likely it was for her father to leave her alone.

Of course, that would give him the perfect opportunity to seek Rukia out when she wasn't in the comfort of her friends. That would give him one of two chances: on their way to and from school or at home. Ichigo hoped that if her father absolutely _had_ to approach them, it wouldn't be the latter; he couldn't risk his sisters' safety.

Because Ichigo knew when this encounter finally came, it wouldn't be pleasant—he knew that much just by the stories Rukia had told him. He shuddered at the thought of what this man could do. He had killed his own son in cold blood and would've most likely killed Rukia too, had she not runaway; and now he was back to finish what he started.

Ichigo looked over to Rukia again. She had lifted her head up once class had begun and was now writing down notes, though Ichigo wondered if she was comprehending anything that was appearing on her paper. Her eyes seemed glazed over and her face had locked in this look of misery and dead hope. It honestly chilled Ichigo to the bone. She hadn't looked like that since Ichigo had found her by the river. He stared at her for a while, trying to figure out what he would do when—_if_, he reminded himself—Rukia's father stepped up to claim her back. He sure as hell wasn't letting her go back. He had grown too attached to this girl to let her slip out of his hands so easily. He knew he would fight for her freedom; hell, he'd even sacrifice _himself_ if need be. Anything to give Rukia that second chance everyone deserved.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts when he realized Rukia had noticed his stare. She was now staring back at him, those stunning violet eyes she had slowly fading back to a dull blue.

He quirked a smile at her, hoping to receive some reaction from her other than silence. He saw her smile back at him—trying to reassure him she was alright, even when she herself knew she wasn't—but Ichigo could tell the smile was strained for it didn't reach her eyes.

Ichigo wanted to whisper 'I'm here if you need me', or place a caring hand on her shoulder, but he knew not only would it be totally out of character of him here in front of all his classmates, but he was tired of those empty comfort words. He knew when he spoke them they were true, but they had been said so often, he wanted to do something new. If he was completely honest with himself, Ichigo wanted nothing more than to gather the raven-haired girl up in his arms and never let her go.

He knew he had begun to change as a person, and he knew the reason for that change was Rukia. Ever since she had come into his life, Ichigo had found himself growing softer, smiling more and enjoying life more then ever since before his mother had passed. No longer did he think about the bleak side to life, rather than what could be, or good things that could come out of situations instead of bad. No longer did he shut himself off from the world.

Rukia had changed him, in ways he would have never thought possible. This one girl had made him realize that he wasn't the only one who had had horrible things happen to him. This one girl had made him realize there were people out there who were the same as him, even worse. After his mother had passed, all he had though about was himself. How _his_ life sucked. How _he_ felt life wasn't worth living anymore. He had never considered how his sisters had felt when his mom died; he hadn't even thought about the stress it had put on his dad. Back then, the only thing that mattered to Ichigo was himself and for years that didn't change.

Then he had met Renji, who was the first— and perhaps the only—person who had thought Ichigo's selfishness was cool, and it was then Ichigo realized Renji was the same way. They had become quick friends, and together, helped each other realize they weren't the only ones in the world.

Ichigo glanced back over to Rukia who was still taking down notes robotically and, unintentionally, his eyes rested on the light marks marring her delicate wrist. He let out a small sigh as he recalled Rukia's story of her suicide attempt and realized he had never told her his in return.

He pulled his sleeve up to his elbow on his right arm and searched for the mark that proved how bad Ichigo's state of mind had been after his mom. Finding it, he focused on it. Years later, it was simply a single white line right below the inside of his elbow. Ichigo grimaced as the scar brought back several memories from his earlier childhood. He had only been ten when he had attempted suicide. Well, he wasn't really trying to kill himself per say. He, like Rukia, had been looking for some kind of escape from the pain he was feeling inside. He thought this new pain would cover the old and wouldn't be nearly as bad. He had begun the first cut, but after seeing the blood and thinking about _dying_ and what that actually meant, he realized his mistake and had frantically tried to stop the bleeding. Ichigo had vowed then and there he would never try such a thing again.

He never told anyone—neither his father, Yuzu, Karin, or Renji—about that night.

Ichigo was abruptly brought back from his thoughts and memories by the bell ringing to indicate the end of first period. He quickly gathered his things—all the while watching Rukia out of the corner of his eye who was looking out the window again. Without any exchange between the two of them, they finished packing and joined the stream of kids in the hallway heading to second period.

"Was he out there?" he asked.

To his relief, Rukia shook her head. "I don't think that means I'm out of the woods yet though," she replied after a brief pause.

"I know; we can't take any chances," he said.

Before they entered their next class, Ichigo pulled her aside.

"Listen, if you see him at all today, tell me," he told her. "I don't care if it's when you're in Home Ec and I'm in Business again. _Come tell me_, okay?"

Rukia nodded and managed to give him a small smile. "I will, Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled back. "Good."

---

Rukia didn't seek him out in Business that day, nor did she at lunch or at any other part of the day as well. Ichigo doubted he hadn't been watching her today, so when they met up at the end of the day, he pulled her aside again.

"Still no sign of him?" he asked.

"I promised I would tell you if I did, right?" she had replied.

Ichigo huffed. "I know, I know," he said. "It's just… I-I… Nevermind; let's go home."

Rukia chuckled at his slightly flustered state before running to catch up with him. Throwing one cautious glance over her shoulder, she scanned behind her but still came up with nothing. No conspicuous figure standing on the corner behind them, no shadowy figured peering from behind a tree.

Being so caught up looking _behind_ her, Rukia—and even Ichigo—failed to notice the man sitting at a small café table they walked right past while chatting animatedly.

The man smirked as they walked right past. He waited until they were a ways down the street before getting up from his chair and following them the rest of the way home. He studied which house they went into before noticing a nice brush to wait behind until later. Settling down, the man couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he pulled out an unlabeled container and took a swig of it—and if anyone had been anywhere close to this man, they would've smelled the nauseous plumes of alcohol emanating from him.

---

It was late that evening. Ichigo was downstairs by himself watching a movie on television while Rukia and his sisters were upstairs chatting away last time he had checked. The upstairs had grown quiet in the past couple minutes though, so Ichigo assumed they had gone to bed. Isshin was still gone at his house call and had left Ichigo in charge of the house.

One minute. That was all it took before all hell broke loose.

Ichigo had walked into the kitchen to grab a drink. Once he stepped foot in the kitchen it seemed, he heard the crash and the bang. He ran back out into the living room just to be met eye to eye with a .32 mm and a man smelling of nothing but alcohol—the now-broken front door hanging by one of its hinges.

"Where is she?!" the man shouted; it took all of Ichigo's will to keep from wincing in disgust from the man's horrid breath.

"Who?" Ichigo challenged calmly although he knew _exactly _who this man was referring to.

The gun was cocked and thrust closer to Ichigo's face. "You know damn well who!" the man snapped back. "My daughter! Where's my daughter?!"

"Not with you, obviously," was all Ichigo supplied back.

Enraged, the man grabbed Ichigo by his collar and slammed him against the wall, gun now pressed right between his eyes.

"Don't fuck with me! _Where is my daughter?!"_

Ichigo said nothing in return. Although he was putting up a tough front, inside, fear was starting to take over. This man was hell-bent on getting Rukia back and he had a _gun_. Ichigo knew he needed to play his cards right in order to keep Rukia and his sisters safe. That was all that mattered to him.

"Ichigo?"

_Oh, God no! Keep them safe!_ he pleaded in his mind

He looked over the man's shoulder to confirm his worst fear by seeing Rukia and Karin standing on the stairs. Karin had a mixture of emotions displayed on her face—shock, anger, fear—but it was Rukia's expression which concerned him.

Fear. Pure untamed fear had settled across her face. The look made Ichigo's heart break, yet strengthened his resolve to fight off this man. He knew the danger of the situation and vowed to keep his sisters and Rukia safe and out of harms' way. He'd deal with this guy himself; and though Ichigo knew it was a stupid idea, right now it was his only option.

"Karin, go back upstairs!" Ichigo yelled to her. "Keep Rukia and Yuzu safe!"

At the mention of his daughter's name, the man quickly spun around. His eyes landed on Rukia instantly and a chill ran down her spine at the intense spark in her father's eyes. He grinned, and Rukia nearly vomited.

"Sweetie, there you are," her father said in what could only be described as a chilling tone. "Been lookin' all over for ya. Ready to come home?"

Not trusting her voice, Rukia merely shook her head no. He took one step closer to her.

"Baby, come on," he coaxed, his words slurring horribly. "I'm gettin' tired of this hide and seek game."

He took another step closer before Ichigo lashed out and tackled the man to the floor.

"Stay away from her!" he ground out.

Rukia and Karin could only watch in utter shock as Ichigo wrestled around on the floor with Rukia's father. Ichigo punched and kicked, but even in the man's drunken state, Ichigo was still overpowered. He was filled with rage that he wasn't strong enough to fight off a _drunk_ man and Ichigo swore if anything happened to Rukia or his sisters, he'd blame himself for being so weak.

In the middle of the struggle, Ichigo looked over at the two girls.

"Go back upstairs!" he hollered. "Call the police!"

Karin just stood there. "I'm not leaving you down here alone, Ichigo!"

"Do it!" he shouted while Rukia's father twisted his arm in a direction it wasn't supposed to go. Ichigo cried out in pain before hollering, "Now!"

Karin clenched her fists before dashing back upstairs and seconds later he could hear her voice yelling frantically into the phone, Yuzu questioning what was going on. Rukia, however, remained frozen on the stairs.

"Rukia!" he shouted at her. "That means you too!"

Before he knew it, Ichigo found himself pinned to the floor with two large hands gripping his neck. He could feel the man's knees pressing hard against his ribcage and he let out a strangled cry.

Rukia unwillingly remained still on the stairs, her brain yelling at her to help Ichigo, but her feet telling her she'd be crazy to get involved.

As she watched the color drain from Ichigo's face however, her mind was made up.

Like a light switch had been turned on somewhere, Rukia leapt into action, jumping on her father and pounding her tiny fists into the man's skull as hard as she could.

"Stop it! Stop it! You're killing him!" she screamed, never once letting her fists stop their barrage.

An elbow to her stomach caused her to fly off with a startled cry, and she grimaced as she heard a bone crack. She could hear Ichigo coughing behind him trying to regain control of his breath and yelling at her to get back upstairs.

"Rukia, run!" Ichigo ordered her as her father advanced on her. "Let me deal with him!"

She wasn't able to fully comprehend Ichigo's order and the fear in his voice, however. All she was aware of was that her father was towering above her and Ichigo was still screaming something in the background.

"It took too long for me to find ya, and you can bet your ass I'm not leaving unless you come wit' me," he growled.

"I'm not going back," Rukia said, swallowing the lump in her throat and mustering all her courage. "I have a new home. One I actually _like_."

Her father let out a growl. "You little bitch!"

Time slowed to a meticulously slow crawl right then…

Just as her father lunged for her, a shot exploded from the other side of the room. As if in slow motion, Rukia watched her father's body jerk violently before hitting the floor. She turned her head to see Ichigo holding the .32 her father had lost during their struggle, a small stream of smoke drifting out of the barrel.

Not willing to give up the fight just yet, her father picked himself back up and sent a glare meant to kill in Ichigo's direction. Ichigo stiffened his stance and raised the gun back up. The anger in his eyes told Rukia he wasn't afraid to shoot again.

Then the cops burst in just as her father pulled a gun he had had concealed on him the entire time out from under his shirt and aimed it at Ichigo.

Two shots were fired and then time came to a standstill.

_**"ICHIGO!!!" **_

* * *

**Yes, yes, another cliffie. Sorry, but I'm evil like that! Review and perhaps I'll bend some strings to get the muse to work faster! =)**


	9. Heart Weighed Down

**So along with forcing the muse to work harder on this story, it also dished out a couple new ideas so of course I just had to write those down as well. Anyway, sorry for the slight delay!**

**I know I haven't personally been thanking all my reviewers like I used to, but please know that they are all appreciated very much and this story would be nothing without such words of encouragement.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Heart Weighed Down**

The room was quiet—too quiet for her liking. She felt as though the silence was suffocating her, pulling her deeper and deeper under until she couldn't reach the surface anymore. She felt as though the stark white walls were closing in on her and trapping her, pushing her closer to the boy in the bed next to her. She knew this was karma, the consequences of her actions. The walls were mocking her, taunting her that all this was her fault by forcing her closer and closer to the boy in the bed. Having nowhere else to look, she was forced to stare at him.

The boy who, when she had been clinging to the edge of death, had leaned over and rescued her without a second thought, but now that it was her turn, she found herself unable to do anything to rescue _him._ She had missed her chance completely and now the consequences were staring her right in the face.

Ichigo had a bandage wrapped tightly around his chest and left shoulder and hadn't woken up since he was brought to the hospital. Rukia thought back in her mind and remembered that was two days ago.

Two days had passed without any improvement in Ichigo's condition.

The doctors had reassured her and his family several times that it was nothing serious. The bullet had missed any major arteries even though it had almost cut clean through him. They had told them that he had fallen into a light coma, but was expected to wake up within a few days and heal quickly and completely.

Rukia had reason to doubt the doctors' words, however. They hadn't been there when he had been _shot_. They hadn't seen the_ life_ begin to fade slowly from his eyes. They hadn't seen his face pale, or the look of horror and worry when he had seen the _blood_.

---

_The police had run through the demolished door at the same time her father had pulled out the gun to aim it at Ichigo. Two shots were fired simultaneously and Rukia had trouble comprehending who had shot whom for several moments. _

_That was until Ichigo's body swayed and blood began weeping from his shoulder. _

_She had screamed his name and had run over to him just as he staggered and collapsed on the floor. They were both totally unaware that Rukia's father had been shot as well by the police and was now being hauled out of the house by several policemen. Rukia nor Ichigo never heard the vile threats and curses he was throwing at the both of them, swearing for his revenge—even after his first attempt at vengeance had failed._

_Rukia had knelt down next to Ichigo, trying to ignore the fact that his blood was getting all over her clothes and hands. He had pulled himself to his hands and knees and was trying his hardest to staunch the bleeding with one hand. _

_When he pulled that hand away, it must have hit him just then that he had been shot for his face quickly lost all its color and the fear kicked up in his eyes as he stared at the red stain on his hand and the floor around him._

"Oh my God," _she remembered him groan, a greenish tint covering his face as his eyes followed a trail of the warm liquid down his arm. _

_She remembered hearing Yuzu and Karin scream as they finally came back downstairs, and she remembered several cops rush over to her and Ichigo with paramedics. She remembered the paramedics lifting Ichigo onto a stretcher and wheeling him out to an ambulance that had appeared out of nowhere. She remembered Isshin darting into the house and Yuzu and Karin running into his arms and telling him what had happened as best as they could through their tears. _

_Rukia remembered Isshin coming over to her as well, gathering her into his arms and whispering,_ "He'll be okay,"_ in her ears. She could remember her asking if she could go see Ichigo before they took him to the hospital, and Isshin leading her outside to the ambulance where Ichigo was being treated and prepared for the ride to the hospital. Once they had him stabilized, she was allowed to come up in the back with him. She sat down next to him and he found her hand. She let him grasp it and tears immediately filled her eyes._

"Are you okay?"_ he had asked._

_She had nodded and then the tears started to fall._

_She leant over to grab him in a hug as best she could without causing him any more harm and began crying and screaming at him that she was so sorry he was hurt, that it was all her fault he had been shot, and she knew she had thrown several curses in there as well at him for being so stupid._

_She remembered him smiling at her—despite the state _he_ was in—and whispering to her that he wasn't mad at her and would do the exact same thing if this ever happened again. She remembered the blush she felt heat up her face as he planted a kiss on her forehead and told her he was just glad she was alright. _

_Then she remembered him wince in pain before the drugs kicked in and sedated him. He had squeezed her hand once before he let go, shut his eyes and let the drugs lull him to the state of unconsciousness. Rukia remembered sitting there a while longer to make sure his condition didn't worsen before the paramedic came back and ushered her out, telling her they needed to get to the hospital quickly in order to remove the bullet before it did any real damage. _

_She had then been pulled aside by a female cop who needed her statement on what had happened. Rukia had started from the beginning, telling the policewoman how Ichigo saved her that day which seemed like ages ago to her now and how he helped her recover slowly each day. She told the cop how she had run away from her father after he killed her brother. She told her how she had applied at Ichigo's school and a couple months later how she had seen her father watching her. She had told her how he must have broken in earlier to get her back. She told her she had seen Ichigo being held at gunpoint when she had come down the stairs with Karin, how he had attempted to fight off her father, how her father had tried to choke Ichigo to death, how she had leapt in and helped. She told the police how Ichigo had shot her father after he had cornered her and then finally how her father pulled out the concealed gun and fired it at Ichigo. _

_After her story, the policewoman, who had introduced herself as Hikari, explained to Rukia that her father had been detained and would be sentenced to life in prison for murder-two—her brother—and twice for attempted murder—Ichigo and herself. Hikari told Rukia that Ichigo would be questioned once he was released from the hospital for his side of the story, but assured her that he wouldn't have any charges pressed against him since he had shot Rukia's father in self defense. _

_Rukia remembered Hikari dismissing her and she had wandered back over to Ichigo's family. Yuzu was sobbing openly in fear of her older brother while Karin simply tried to hold it all in—though Rukia noticed several tear tracks on her face. She had stayed to the side, not really interacting with any of them just yet, fearing they would blame her for all of this. Isshin took them all to the hospital Ichigo was at then and they hadn't left since. _

---

Rukia shook the memory from her head. It would be better for her not to think about what had happened right now. She needed to be strong; for herself and for Ichigo. She rubbed the tears from her eyes before masking her fear for Ichigo behind a face devoid of emotion aside from determination.

Aside from the hole in Ichigo's shoulder—the doctors had removed the bullet successfully and only one artery had been hit, and it wasn't even considered critical—Ichigo also had several broken ribs, a rather nasty looking black eye, a cut on his lip and several bruises were just beginning to show. He had also fallen into the slight coma he was in now during his surgery. Rukia smiled bitterly. She imagined he must look now how she had looked months ago. Their situations had been reversed by a cruel twist of fate, though Rukia guessed Ichigo would want to have it be him in the hospital bed covered in injuries rather than she.

Rukia fiddled with the silver locket Ichigo had gotten her for Christmas nearly two months ago as she glanced from him to his heart monitor. She remembered the furious blush he had had plastered on his face when he had given it to her and had explained there was a picture of him inside of it, so whenever she felt lonely, she would feel like he was there with her.

She smiled down at the locket. She had worn it every day since then and Ichigo had told her just several days before the attack that he felt honored that she wore it so much.

_"Why wouldn't I wear it?"_ She had asked him. _"It's the best gift anyone's ever given me."_

Ichigo had blushed again at that, mumbled something about he'd do anything for her, before retreating off to his room the rest of the night. Rukia had giggled in response and felt a sense of pride that she could cause him to blush like that.

Her smile faltered a bit as she continued her thoughts, still rubbing the locket subconsciously.

She couldn't hide the fact anymore that she had some kind of feelings for Ichigo bubbling up inside her. She didn't know how deep these feelings went, and she wasn't even sure she wanted to find out. She had never meant to let her relationship become anything more then platonic, but somehow it had, and she was at a loss on how to stop it—if she even _wanted_ it to stop, she found a part of her mind wondering.

The door to Ichigo's room opened and Yuzu stuck her head in.

"Rukia?" she asked; her voice just above a whisper. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Rukia replied and she smiled as Yuzu walked to a chair on the opposite side of Ichigo's bed. She watched as Yuzu smiled sadly down at her brother and Rukia couldn't help but have a nagging feeling that she was intruding on something personal. Quickly, she lifted herself out of the chair.

"Oh, you don't have to leave, Rukia!" Yuzu called to her when she noticed her get up. "I won't be here long!"

Rukia turned back to face her. "It's okay, Yuzu. I need to get out and think about some things anyway. I've been cooped up in here a bit too much."

"Okay…" Yuzu said as she walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

As Rukia walked out into the small courtyard at the hospital, she couldn't help but feel a deep sense of guilt for all the trouble she had caused Ichigo and his family since she had met them. When she had first learned that she would be _living_ with them, she had been pleased yet also uncomfortable with the prospect. She felt as though she would be intruding and disrupting a family that was so close to each other. She had been able to immediately pick up the strong love and care that held this family together before she had even met all of them; it had just been drifting through the interior of the house. She didn't want to take that away from them by having her move in.

Ichigo's and his sisters' immediate liking to her took away those feelings of guilt at first and the thought that she was intruding slowly disappeared from her mind. They had welcomed her with open arms and made her feel like one of their own. Even after, if those feelings of doubt came back to her, Ichigo always seemed able to convince her otherwise. Just because she was there didn't make them act any differently in their everyday lives then before she came.

But now that Ichigo was in his coma, he wasn't able to reassure her that this attack—brought about by _her_, she reminded herself bitterly—hadn't disrupted the peace Ichigo seemed to fight so hard to keep in his family. The image of Yuzu bawling over her comatose brother and Karin holding onto Isshin's hand like a life support when they found out the news haunted Rukia's mind. The image of Ichigo lying still in the bed covered by crisp white sheets with machines hooked up to him just to help him breathe drifted through her mind as well, never leaving her alone. Even when she wasn't in the room, she wasn't able to find salvation from this nightmare.

_I brought this upon them all,_ she thought as her feet led her off the hospital grounds, her mind elsewhere. _It's my fault. _My_ fault…_

Her mind being so overcome with shame, she didn't even realize where her feet had led her to until she was staring at it full-blown in the face and swallowing a knot in her throat at the same time. Her feet had led her back to the slums just outside of Karakura and she now found herself staring at the sorry excuse for shelter she had called home so many months ago.

Not really dwelling on why she had brought herself here, Rukia walked through the threshold of the house—there had never been a door, just a flap of cloth—after a second's hesitation.

Nothing had changed since she had run away except for the floor being littered with more alcohol bottles than ever before. Rukia cringed as the "homely" smell of beer, whiskey, scotch, and other alcoholic beverages she couldn't identify filled her nostrils. Being away from it for so long, the smell was overpowering and Rukia found herself wondering how she ever had managed to _live_ here with this awful stench.

_Guess you really do grow accustomed to some things so much they finally dissipate,_ she thought. She remembered learning about the human sense of smell at Ichigo's school and how, after a while, smells that were horrible and intolerable at first, become so common your nose doesn't even register them anymore.

Rukia had ventured further into the shack until she came to the reason she had run away.

Right in the middle of the hallway was a small chalk outline of her brother's body. Rukia choked back a sob, and it was only then she realized she had ducked right under the police issued CAUTION tape on her way in. So, someone in this armpit of a town had actually called the cops that night.

_Too late, of course,_ Rukia growled in the back of her mind.

She wondered briefly what had become of her brother's body, but then thought the mystery was better left unsolved for her. She continued down the hall, carefully overstepping the outline, and walked into the room she and Kaemon had shared. She felt a small sense of peace when she realized everything was still as it always had been.

Rukia walked over to a small stash of papers in the corner and shuffled through them. A lone tear trailed down her cheek as she ran her eyes over one particular one. Her mind retrieved the memory of this picture successfully and she couldn't help but smile.

Rukia had drawn a picture of herself and her mother and she could remember only being seven when she had. Each figure was labeled and colored in different colors. Rukia's figure was outlined in purple, her mother in pink. She had drawn a sun in the background as well as the city of Karakura. Near the edge of the picture, another was drawn, and the crayon markings looked fresher.

After Kaemon had been born, Rukia had come back to this picture and had added him in. He was drawn in blue and was holding Rukia's hand. She remembered helping Kaemon inscribe his name below his picture and then she had let him write a message below the picture. _'I love my sister and miss my mommy,'_ was written in large letters in the same blue as Kaemon himself was. Rukia chuckled as she looked at it now and saw the E in love was backwards and the Ss looked like Zs.

She ran her finger across the figure of her mother and Kaemon before folding the picture lovingly and stashing it on her personnel.

Rukia rummaged through the rest of the pictures—all drawn by her and/or Kaemon—keeping a few and burying the rest. After her work there was done, she looked around the rest of the room. Her eyes landed on something lying in a mangy lump on the floor by the cots she had slept so many restless nights on. She walked over to it and swallowed a knot in her throat before picking it up and wiping the dirt of it.

Staring at it face to face, Rukia let out a small cry she couldn't stop and fell to her knees to the floor, crushing the object to her chest.

It was Kaemon's stuffed rabbit her mother had gotten for him before he was even born. It was the only thing she had ever been able to buy for him. Kaemon had treasured it like his own life. It was light brown with floppy ears and a face that had always smiled at them no matter what they had gone through. Much of its fur was gone now, the eyes were faded, and one ear was hanging loosely, but Rukia didn't care and she knew Kaemon wouldn't either had he still been here.

Rukia sat on the dirt floor with the stuffed rabbit as the minutes ticked by. Rukia looked over at her small pile of her own stuffed animals her mother had somehow scavenged up enough money to buy, but even all of them seemed insignificant to the one she held in her arms. Sniffing and recollecting herself, Rukia picked herself up and, Kaemon's rabbit still in hand, fled the place full of so many memories, some good and some that caused her to be distraught.

She ran until she reached the park Ichigo had taken her to and settled herself in one of the swings. She let her mind run wild, now with thoughts of the past couple of days as well as back before she had even met Ichigo and his family. She sat swinging lightly back and forth until the sun began to set. Looking up and realizing how late it had gotten, Rukia figured she should head back to the hospital before Ichigo's family began to worry—_If they're even worrying at all_, Rukia grumbled to herself.

She saw the doors of the hospital across the street and saw Isshin standing outside, looking around anxiously. When he spotted Rukia, she could've sworn he let out a sigh—she hoped of relief—before crossing the street to her.

"Where have you been, Rukia?" he asked, having not noticed the new toy she was carrying as well as how dirty her clothes had gotten. "The girls and I have been worried!"

"Really?" she couldn't help but ask.

Isshin chuckled and put his hand on her shoulder. "Of course!"

Rukia quirked a smile and, slowly, she felt the frost that had been settling over her heart in the past few hours begin to melt away. They _had _been worried. Perhaps they weren't mad at her after all.

"I just had to get out and think…" she mumbled, shifting the stuffed animal in her arms.

She saw Isshin look down at it and watched as a sympathetic smile crossed his face. "Of course," he said. "I should've guessed as much."

They slowly walked back into the hospital together, and as they were walking back up to the waiting room, Rukia spoke again.

"Has Ichigo woken up yet?"

Isshin smirked and Rukia already knew the answer. Her heart lifted.

"In fact, he has," Isshin said. "And he's asking for you."

* * *

**IchiRuki confrontation coming up!! Stay tuned and please review! **


	10. Help Me Understand

**Sorry, for the long delay and not much to show for it. Not only has school and life been real time consuming, but this chapter had me punching holes in my wall. No matter how many times I re-edited and re-edited it, it just never turned out the way I wanted it to. I finally got it to a point that satisfied me enough, but still am unsatisfied with it for the most part. I still hope it's good enough for you, and please leave your criticism.**

**A big thanks to all my reviewers and my friends at school for all the motivation you've given me.**

* * *

**Chapter 10****: Help Me Understand**

When Rukia walked into the room, she first noticed Ichigo sitting up in the bed and arguing with the nurses who were trying to get the IV Ichigo had just recently removed back into his hand. Rukia smiled lightly, feeling a sort of reassurance by the fact that even after all he had been through, his stubborn personality always seemed to seep through.

As the door clicked shut, he stopped arguing briefly in order to look up, giving the nurses enough time to stab him with the needle and tape it in place. His eyes followed them out the door with a glare. Once they left, his gaze focused on Rukia. Their eyes met and—overcome by a random mood swing—Ichigo smiled at her. Rukia attempted to smile back, suddenly feeling very anxious with his eyes on her.

Ichigo nodded at her and motioned for her to sit down. Rukia complied, this sort of nervous anxiety building up in her stomach with each step she took. Why was she feeling like this all of a sudden? Being around Ichigo had never made her feel nervous before.

She eased herself into the chair beside his bed and took in the sight of him. She could tell the nurses had changed the bandage around his shoulder as well as replacing the IV, but otherwise he didn't look any different then when she had left him earlier.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, feeling compelled to say something in order to break the ice that had settled throughout the room.

Ichigo shrugged to the best of his ability and sighed.

"I can't feel my shoulder, but dad says that's to be expected," he replied. "Otherwise, I feel fine." He smirked. "Hopefully that means I'll be outta here soon."

Rukia flickered a smile back, the awkward blanket lifting somewhat. "That's good," she said.

"How are you?" he then asked. "Your ribs feeling fine?"

Rukia nodded, recounting her own injuries from the attack. Being elbowed by her father during the struggle had broken two of her ribs and cracked another. The doctors had told her there wasn't anything they could do for broken ribs and that they would heal on their own over time. She hadn't been paying much attention to them, and because of that, she hadn't noticed them hurting all that much.

"They're fine," she said, giving a shrug of her own.

Ichigo smiled. "Good."

A silence fell over them once again and Rukia became all too anxious for the second time in the past few minutes. Why did sitting here with him feel like torture all of a sudden? What had changed?

Rukia found her mind going back to Christmas a couple months ago and Ichigo's flustered state he had been in after giving her his gift. She couldn't stop going back to that night her father came back and relishing in the warmth—yet at the time, fear—she had felt when she saw Ichigo fighting her father in order to keep her safe. She couldn't stop replaying the scene in the ambulance when he had planted that chaste kiss on her forehead. She couldn't escape the knowledge that—shocking as it may have been—she had liked it. Throughout the rest of that day, her mind had been thinking about that kiss; analyzing every part of it. Had there been any meaning behind it, or had merely been a kiss between friends? Hell, it may have even been the drugs talking!

"…Ichigo?" Rukia asked, her voice meek.

He looked up from fiddling with the hem of his bed sheet; obviously he found this setting unnerving as well.

"Yeah?" He caught on to the nervous flicker in her eyes. "What's up, Rukia?"

Her eyes started darting around the room, landing on anything _but_ him and even then not staying in one place for more than a second or so. She couldn't look at him with what she was about to say

"Have things… changed between us?" she asked, her voice just above a whisper.

Ichigo blinked, utterly confused. "Changed?" he repeated questionably. "Like how?"

Rukia averted her gaze to the tiled floor.

"Like… relationship-wise?" she mumbled, sparing a glance up at Ichigo.

Ichigo shifted in the bed. Honestly, he wasn't all that surprised that this topic had been brought up between the two of them. In fact, he had actually been pondering how deep their relationship with the other ran before the nurses had come in and started pestering him. He had been keeping quiet in hopes of Rukia bringing it up first. He had friends, of course, but none of those friendships seemed to run as deep as his and Rukia's did.

He knew right off the bat that he and Rukia shared some kind of bond. Their meeting had felt like fate to Ichigo; like some sort of higher power had made them bump into the other. After a while of being around Rukia, he had come to see that perhaps they had been set to meet because each of them had been missing something only the other could complete. Rukia had been an abused and lost girl, desperately in need of a friend. Ichigo had been able to give that to her. He himself had been a turtle stuck inside his shell, refusing to believe that there were people out there who had gone through the same tragedies as he. Rukia was able to make him see the light and brighten his world so he could see he still had a lot to live for.

Fate had led them to meet, and destiny had seen them through, forming an unbreakable bond between the two that had proved to hold strong no matter what they faced together.

Like the sun and moon, they had helped each other rise and set into a steady cycle. Without the other, that cycle they had grown accustomed to would be broken and the lives they had known since meeting each other would slowly fade away, reverting each of them back to who they were before their fateful encounter.

Despite how comfortable Ichigo was with their friendship, he wasn't sure if he wanted it to progress any more. He was content with the connection the two of them had now. Taking it any further chanced breaking all he had worked to build and keep between them.

"Ichigo?" Rukia's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

His amber eyes flickered over to her face. "Sorry," he said. He shifted in the bed again.

"What do you think?" he asked. "Do _you_ think things have changed between us?"

A look of uncertainty crossed Rukia's face and Ichigo knew he was just putting off the inevitable. He couldn't help it. He had never been good with letting others know his feelings, why would this time be any different?

_Because this is Rukia,_ he tried telling himself for encouragement. _We've confided nearly everything in each other. _

Before he could start having an internal argument with himself, Rukia's voice once again brought him back to the present.

She sat stiff in the chair and let her eyes dart around the room, refusing to look at him again, as she began to speak.

"I can't lie and tell you that my feelings for you don't run any deeper than friendship because they do, I'm just not sure _how _deep and I'm afraid to find out." She glanced up and noticed Ichigo's puzzled expression before carrying on.

"Everyone I've ever cared for and loved in my life has been cruelly taken away from me and I don't think I can experience that again. I don't _want _to believe that I'm falling in love with you, Ichigo, because I already know how it will end—I mean look at what's happened to you already—but I can't just deny the truth which is I _am_ falling in love with you and I'm at a loss on how to stop."

When she finished, she fell silent and still in her chair, waiting for Ichigo's reaction. She gazed at him expectantly and could tell he was putting this all together in his head.

"This is either gonna sound really stupid or really cheesy coming from me, so be prepared," he stated, trying half-heartedly to lighten the mood between the two of them, and twitched a smile when he saw Rukia do the same.

"I can't lie to both myself and you that the feeling isn't mutual because it is," he explained. "People always tell me I'm too stubborn for my own good and I vow to put and end to it today. I know when an opportunity too good to pass up knocks at my door, and for me, this _is _that opportunity."

He looked Rukia in the eye and found his salvation there. It was all the encouragement he needed.

"I knew the day we met that us running into each other hadn't merely been coincidence, and now I know that I was right to think that. You're like family to me, Rukia; but after that night, you're something more. It scared me when I realized how worried I was for your safety. I had never felt like I had to protect someone so badly. And don't think I'm saying you _need_ protection, because I know you're very well off on your own, but that night you _did_ need protection and I wanted to be the one to protect you. I couldn't let him hurt you again."

He looked up at her and worried a bit when he saw the tears on the bridge of her eyes, but was reassured he was saying the right things when he saw her smile. He smiled back and prepared to finish.

"I feel the same way you do, Rukia, I know I have strong feelings for you and I know they're good, but sometimes the feeling is so strong it's startling," he said.

"So, when you kissed me in the back of the ambulance that night?" She just had to find out.

Rukia smiled a bit when she saw Ichigo blush as it was mentioned.

"It was a lame cover up for what I really wanted to do," he mumbled.

Knowingly, Rukia smirked, yet knew there was a slight blush on her face as well. "What did you really want to do?"

Ichigo blushed harder and Rukia couldn't stop herself from naming the adorable look his face now bore as a reason she was falling in love with him.

"Will you let me show you?" he asked, trying to make his voice hold more strength.

Rukia nodded and Ichigo sat up in the bed. In moments, they were leaning in to the other, both apprehensive at the task about to take place. Ichigo's eyes sought Rukia and she knew he was asking permission. Overcome with confidence and knowing now he had felt the same way all along, Rukia took the final lean in to close the gap between them.

Their lips touched and Ichigo and Rukia both felt the electric shock run down their back.

Their first kiss was short and sweet—merely a peck to show the other the feeling was truly mutual between them—and over in a matter of seconds.

After they had pulled away, Ichigo gave Rukia another smile and said, "So, to sum it all up, I'm falling in love with you too, Rukia and not only am I at a lost on how to stop it, I'm not sure I _want _it to stop."

Rukia flashed a smiled back before saying somewhat shyly, "I'm still scared of what will happen."

"Hey, I promise nothing will take me away from you," he told her. "If I survived a bullet and a coma, I can survive anything!"

Rukia had to laugh at his boast and Ichigo only smiled larger when he heard it.

He reached out to take her hand and interlaced their fingers.

"And I promise we'll take things one step at a time until we're certain of where our feelings stand, sound good?" he asked her.

Rukia nodded and smiled, looking down at their joined hands, "Sounds perfect."

**Continued in Part II**

* * *

**That's right, this story is far from over! Haha! In store for the next Part is something that Rukia never thought possible and something Ichigo never wanted to be possible. What could it be? Only I know! =)**

**Again, I'm sorry if this chapter was a letdown, or any of the characters weren't in character. I tried my hardest, I really did, and perhaps I'll go back sometime and re-edit this chapter again when some better insight hits me. **

**For now though, review! **


	11. PART II: One Step Forward

**So here's the second part of ****To Mend Thy Shattered Heart****! A big shout out to all those who have reviewed chapter after chapter and have stayed with this story from the beginning—not to mention dealing with my lack of updates. ;) I hope this next installment brings you as much enjoyment as the ones before it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach is not mine. Tite Kubo created it. I am only borrowing the characters for my own pleasure.**

**

* * *

****Part II: Death by Silence**

**Chapter 11: One Step Forward **

_Months Later_

Summer was nearly here. Gone were the dreary days of winter and in had come the sunshine and life of spring. Rukia smiled and let out a breath as she admired the view from the giant oak tree in the center of the school's courtyard she had claimed as her own. She let her eyes wander over the vast fields of green off in the distance—and if she squinted, the outlines of mountains—the glittering river that flowed through the city, and the brick red roofs which reflected the sunshine all day long. She had never seen such beauty in late May. Spring and summer in the slums had never been much better than fall and winter. Aside from it being warmer outside, there was really no noticeable difference.

A slight pang of sadness hit Rukia knowing she had been deprived of such beauty for so long, but it quickly dissipated. It was hard to think of such things with the sun beaming down on her and warming her entire being. It felt so good. Since the weather had gotten warmer and stayed as such, she had spent most of her days outside, coming in only for meals, school, and bed. There was so much to do outside; so many breath-taking sights to behold this time of year! She had revisited the park, having been there only in fall and winter before; she had been to the riverside to watch a fireworks show—even at _night_ the weather was great—and she had been to the lake, though she had not attempted to swim yet.

Rukia sighed in content as she kicked her feet back and forth which were dangling from the large branch she called her throne. Everything was so different now. The city seemed like a whole other world. The sun reached even the darkest alleys, as though it was trying to bring the good out in everything. Rukia had loved Karakura even in the dark winter days, but she could conclude full-heartedly that it was even better in late-spring.

She was proud to call this beautiful city her home. It had come to be her haven, and she believed she couldn't have picked a better one if she tried.

"Don't think too hard," a velvety male voice broke through her trance, "you could hurt yourself again."

Rukia smirked. She could recognize that voice from a mile away. "I thought that was you who got that bad migraine from thinking too hard," she retaliated.

Ichigo scoffed back as he sat down beside her. "Well, I love you too, Rukia," he said with a grin.

Rukia finally averted her attention to the boy next to her, smirk still fixated on her face. "I can't help myself," she explained. "It's so easy to make fun of you."

Ichigo frowned. "I'm flattered," he deadpanned. "Glad I can cause you so much amusement."

Rukia leaned in to plant a quick kiss on his lips. "Oh, you always do," she said.

Ichigo's frowned was replaced with another grin at her words. He caught her lips in another kiss before she could pull away, loving the jolt of electricity that ran down his back every time their lips touched.

Rukia pulled away, knowing if she didn't they would soon get too carried away. She couldn't help but laugh at the pout displayed on Ichigo's face and commented on how it made him look like a little kid.

"So, what caused you to venture up to my lair?" she asked him, curiosity getting the best of her.

"You mean other than to see you?" Ichigo supplied.

Rukia touched her heart in mock-flattery. "You're too kind."

Ichigo shrugged in turn. "Well, what if it's true?" he admitted. "A guy can't come see his girl in his spare time?"

Rukia blushed slightly at being called _his girl_. She still wasn't totally used to that.

"Of course he can," she replied somewhat shyly.

Ichigo smirked. "Well then, there's my reason."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer so their hips were touching. Rukia—still blushing—smiled and rested her head against his shoulder.

"So, what were you doing up here before I came along?" Ichigo asked after a moment's worth of comfortable silence.

"Thinking," Rukia replied simply.

"About what?"

Rukia looked up at him briefly. Looking back down, her smile grew as she replied, "Us."

As she leaned into him, she cast her eyes over the land before her. She remembered the day at the hospital when they told each other of their bubbling feelings—there was no way that was ever going to leave her—and she remembered not mentioning anything else about it until Ichigo had been released from the hospital.

He had stayed there two days more after their quasi confession. Ichigo had insisted Rukia go back to school since he was fine now, when he really just needed more time to think about their new relationship and the things they had just confessed to. Rukia had reluctantly done as he had asked and returned to school. She had been hounded by Renji as well as the rest of Ichigo's friends on what happened. His last two days there, Ichigo always had a full room of visitors once school was out.

When he wasn't surrounded by friends and family, he was deep in thought about Rukia. They had both bluntly admitted that they like each other, but what was the next step? Ichigo had never been in a relationship before—as strange as it may seem—and he knew Rukia was the same. They were both at a standstill. Not only that, but they both knew the stories about relationships. Either they would be a fairy book couple and everything would happy and dandy; they'd be happy for the most part, but unable to avoid those few bumps almost every relationship had; or they would find they worked best at friends and that was where they should leave their relationship.

Well, how was one to find out without trying it?

Ichigo was pretty sure their lives as a couple wouldn't be any fairy tale since the rest of their lives hadn't been anywhere close to one—though they were due for a happily ever after sometime soon. The other two both seemed plausible, however.

It was just a risk they were both going to have to take. Hell, most of Rukia's life _had _been a risk so she probably wasn't going to have any trouble at all.

So, the day he was discharged from the hospital, he asked Rukia out for their first "official" date. Rukia remembered clearly the warm feeling that had filled her stomach upon his asking. She had immediately accepted and had giggled at Ichigo's look of relief. They were going back to Toni's, but Rukia knew this time would be completely different.

It was, too, in a way. To anyone else, it may have seemed the same as last time, but both Ichigo and Rukia felt the change in atmosphere. Although still friendly and light-hearted, it now held a heavier, more intimate feeling. The shy glances in the other's direction had a different meaning than last time, and when their eyes connected, a shiver ran down their spine like never before. When they left, and Ichigo had gathered all his willpower and grabbed Rukia's hand, she had smiled and blushed. The smallest touch now felt like sitting on a bed of electricity compared to before when they had thought nothing of it.

They took a detour on their way home from Toni's that night. While Rukia questioned over and over where they were going, Ichigo never revealed anything, and just continued to tug her along.

Finally, after they reached the top of a hill, Ichigo stopped and Rukia fell beside him. She looked out over the land before her and realized why Ichigo had brought her here.

In front of them laid the vast land of Karakura and beyond. The river that cut the city in half looked as though it was shining by the reflection of the moon; the city's lights helped illuminate the sky with the stars, and the thousands of blossoming trees accented the magnificence of the scene perfectly.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo just to find him staring down at her. His eyes were wide while anticipating her reaction—so wide in fact that Rukia could see the moon's image in them—and his hand was still firmly clasped around hers.

"You like it?" he asked her in a hoarse whisper.

Rukia nodded and said, "The view is amazing." Then, quirking an eyebrow and smirking, added, "Why'd you bring me here, Ichigo? You planning on proposing?"

"W-What?!" he choked out. "Hell no! You gotta be kidding!"

Rukia just laughed as his face grew redder by the second and he repeatedly opened and closed his mouth, trying to find a better comeback she assumed.

"I… I brought you here because I wanted to share this place with you," Ichigo mumbled so quietly Rukia almost missed it due to her still snickering.

When she saw the seriousness on his face, however, her smile vanished. He really wanted her to like this place.

"I used to come here all the time when I needed to clear my head; sometimes I came just to do my homework and enjoy being outdoors. I just thought I ought to share it with you too, now that you're a part of my life," he continued.

Rukia squeezed his hand and told him that him sharing this spot with her meant a lot and she was sorry she had joked with him. When she mentioned she just liked poking fun at him because it caused him to become flustered—something she thought made him look absolutely adorable—Ichigo had blushed furiously.

She loved this side of Ichigo. After living with him for several months now, she had come to see all the sides of Ichigo; which basically meant the only two sides of Ichigo. There was the side she had first been introduced to when she had met him: the Ichigo who closed his emotions off from the world and put other's problems before his own; the Ichigo that lived inside a shell and didn't let anyone in, not even his friends. Then there was the Ichigo that had slowly surfaced for her: the Ichigo that was a good friend, a caring person, an innocent teenager enjoying life like he should be; the Ichigo that blushed and became easily flustered by a comment instead of snorting and turning away.

Rukia wasn't oblivious; she knew Ichigo being around her for so long had caused the latter side to resurface. If her coming into Ichigo's life had caused this drastic change in him, she wanted to do everything in her power to stay in it. She didn't want to leave him now, and she figured Ichigo pretty much felt the same way about her. She didn't want to him revert back to the closed off person he was when they first crossed paths. She didn't want to watch him suffer another day, teetering on the brink of sanity and desolation.

"Thanks for showing me this place, Ichigo," Rukia found herself saying after her bout of thoughts. "It means a lot."

Ichigo averted his attention away from her and looked out over the city. A smile that warmed his entire being crossed his face.

They had both settled into the soft patch of grass that carpeted the hill afterwards and sat side by side, consumed by silence, just enjoying the other's presence. Ichigo had planted a soft kiss to Rukia's head as she rested her head on his shoulder and not an hour later, she had fallen into a peaceful sleep. Not having the heart to wake her, Ichigo had carried her home and tucked her into his bed.

After that night, Ichigo and Rukia's relationship changed. They had become more intimate with the other and more open overall with their relationship. They held hands in public places and anyone who had known them before would have noticed the change in atmosphere around them.

Soon, the fact that they were "dating" had leaked and the whole school knew about it. Ichigo and Rukia had found it somewhat embarrassing that their friends and classmates had picked up on it so quickly even when they had been somewhat obvious about it all; what with the repetitive glances in the other's direction during class, their disappearances at lunch, brushing hands enough so it couldn't be by accident anymore in the halls, and the quick kiss they always shared before splitting for Business and Home Ec—that had been the definite giveaway.

Rukia smirked and held in a laugh as she thought back to when Ichigo had found out their friends knew about them. She had already gotten over the initial embarrassment and so many weeks had passed to where they weren't even the big news anymore. Even then, Ichigo still became flustered when people glanced their way in the halls and smirked or smiled. He had taken longer to let the fact that they had been discovered pass by—and Rukia thought he still wasn't over it completely. Despite his changes in personality, Ichigo was still a pretty reserved person in general; it didn't take much to get him rattled.

Rukia glanced up at Ichigo as he placed another kiss on her head. He cast a smile down at her before she turned her attention back out across Karakura. She was so happy now. She had dreamed about a better life while living in the slums, but never had she expected any of them to come so true.

The school bell rang, alerting the students lunch period was over. Rukia heard Ichigo sigh and soon his arms unwrapped themselves from around her slender frame as he shifted to begin the climb down. She echoed his sigh. Lunch was the only time during school where they could be around each other and not have anyone bother them. Each day Ichigo would meet Rukia at "their tree", eat lunch, talk, and be themselves without putting on a show for anyone else.

"Rukia!"

She looked down and realized she still hadn't climbed down yet. Ichigo was waiting for her at the bottom.

"You comin' back to class or what?" He smirked. "Do I need to tell the teacher you're cutting?"

"No, I'm coming!" she called down to him.

Having done so many times before, Rukia climbed down the tree skillfully. Once her feet were on solid ground, Ichigo ruffled her hair before running back towards the school laughing.

"C'mon, midget! We don't wanna be late!"

Rukia growled briefly and fixed her hair before taking off after them. "Don't _do_ that, you stupid strawberry!"

Ichigo stuck his tongue out at her before he disappeared into the school. Rukia sighed as she slowed down. It wasn't worth chasing him; she could get him back after school. Glancing back briefly towards their tree and beyond to the city, she smiled, her violet orbs glowing brightly.

This was her life now.

Things couldn't possibly get any better.


	12. Unexpected Turn

**At least this update didn't take nearly two months—though it still took a month… I need to work on that, I know. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites this story has. Keep them coming; they're the encouragement I need!**

* * *

**Chapter 12****: Unexpected Turn**

"Ichigo! Chad and Renji are here!" Karin's voice traveled up the stairs early one morning. "I'm sending them up!"

Rukia turned her attention from Ichigo's computer to said boy lying upside down on his bed. She had not heard any news of Ichigo getting together with his friends today. Perhaps he just forgot to tell her.

The heavy fall of footsteps was the prelude to Ichigo's door banging open as Renji marched on in. Chad followed in, silent as always.

"Hey guys," Ichigo greeted, grunting as he pulled himself into a sitting position and faced his friends.

Rukia did her best to not pay attention to the little pow-wow behind her as she focused on her paper for English which was due Monday. When the words "gone next weekend" were said, however, her focus was lost. Spinning around in the swivel chair, she faced Ichigo, Renji, and Chad with a puzzled look.

"You all are going to be gone next weekend?"

Ichigo responded first. "Yeah. The college the three of us want to attend is holding an open house next weekend and we were planning on going."

"When were you planning on letting me know?" she asked.

"I did," Ichigo replied, and the look he sent her let her know they'd talk about it more after their visitors left. Rukia just nodded and went back to her paper.

Ichigo was going to visit a college all of next weekend? What was she supposed to do? She remembered just then that Isshin was taking the girls on a weekend trip as well. Was she just going to be left here all alone? Rukia hoped Chad and Renji left soon so she and Ichigo could discuss this by themselves.

Rukia had never thought about college since she had never thought she'd be getting any kind of education at all. Even when she started at Ichigo's school, it still hadn't crossed her mind again. She had been so caught up in everything that had happened to her these past months that there had rarely been any time for her to dwell on her future.

Thinking about it now, Rukia realized Ichigo was in his final year of high school, meaning he'd go off to college in the fall. Rukia started to feel uncomfortable all of a sudden. If he went off to college, what was she to do? He had been her rock recently. This house was her home now. She was sure that Yuzu and Karin wouldn't mind her living here still after Ichigo left, but the thought of living here without Ichigo seemed strange. Sure, she was close with both Yuzu and Karin and considered them key in her healing process, but it was Ichigo had that made it all possible. It was he who had the greatest impact. If he went off to college, would the past months just fade away for the both of them? Rukia got the sinking feeling that they would and that everything would revert to how they were before she met Ichigo.

When she felt like she was about to throw up, Rukia forced her thoughts back to her paper and gave her head a shake for good measure. Ichigo was probably just as concerned about all this as she was. He wasn't going to up and leave her and not give any thought about it. She needed to stop scaring herself with all the morbid thoughts weighing down in her mind.

_I can't help it though, _she thought. _My past has made me who I am. I can't help but think about the bad when my life was full of so much of it._

It made sense to her, but she knew Ichigo would just tell her that wasn't her life anymore, therefore she shouldn't think like that now.

It was hard keeping her mind focused on the words appearing on the screen in front of her rather than her near future, but somehow she did it. She finished her paper, printed it off, and turned back around to find Ichigo, Renji, and Chad still sitting where they had been last time she looked. They were still talking too.

Talking about the classes they were going to take. Talking about going out for several different sports teams. Talking about all the parties they would attend and how they would still pass all their finals with flying colors. Talking about the girls—well, that was mainly Renji talking—and how they wouldn't leave them alone.

At that point, Rukia had to leave. She didn't want to listen to Ichigo talk about girls. As she went downstairs, she had the nagging feeling that she was acting more like Orihime than Rukia with her letting things upset her so easily.

She walked into the kitchen and got a soda out of the fridge before plopping down next to Karin on the couch. Karin looked over at her as the couch shifted.

"Ichigo and his friends annoying you?" she asked like it happened to her all the time.

"Something like that," Rukia found herself saying back.

Karin chuckled and went back to watching the TV. Rukia stared at the flashing screen as well, but didn't absorb anything. She needed Ichigo's friends out. She needed to hear Ichigo laugh at her thoughts and reassure her nothing was going to change.

Finally, an hour later, Renji and Chad were being escorted out by Ichigo. She glanced up from the TV as Ichigo walked by the doorway to the hall. He jerked his head towards the stairs and without a word, Rukia got up and followed him back to his room.

They stood in the middle of Ichigo's room for a moment, the awkward silence steadily building.

_"College?"_ Rukia finally said; the first and only thought occupying her mind.

"It'll only be for one weekend," was Ichigo's pitiful comeback.

"A little heads up still would've been nice," Rukia supplied back with a sigh.

Ichigo didn't say anything back and just glanced her way. When he caught the anger being masked behind those violet orbs of hers, he knew something more was bothering her than him going away for one weekend.

"So, what's _really_ wrong?" he asked.

This time around, Rukia didn't reply and instead averted her attention to the floor.

"What happens when you really _do_ go off to college?"

Ichigo blinked. "What do you mean?" he asked, a quizzical look plastered on his face. "You'll be coming too, won't you?"

Now Rukia was the one confused. He was expecting her to come?

"Is that a question or an offer?"

"It's whatever you need it to be," he told her. He then chuckled. "Did you really think we were all just going to leave you here while we went off to college?"

Rukia blushed slightly. "Yes, actually."

"What did I tell you about letting your thoughts overpowering you?" he asked with a grin.

Rukia sighed, yet smiled. "I know, I know…"

Ichigo stood up and pulled her into a hug. "Rukia, you don't have to worry about me leaving you. I'll drag you to college with me and I'll drag you everywhere else for as long as I live," he told her, his words warming her heart. "As long as I live, or until you get tired of me," he added with a smirk.

"Well then, in that case..." Rukia grinned and trailed off.

"That hurts, Rukia," Ichigo said, faking sadness. "And here I was so loyal to you too."

Rukia giggled before encompassing Ichigo in a hug. "I love you, Ichigo," she whispered. "I never should have doubted you."

Ichigo just chuckled again before replying, "I love you, too, Rukia."

Rukia sighed as she plopped down on the couch. It was Saturday night, Ichigo had left early in the morning with his friends and Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin had left soon after. Rukia had slowly learned that being home by herself wasn't that bad. She had slept until eleven without anyone pestering her to wake up, she had skipped breakfast—something Yuzu would've scolded her for. She had gotten on Ichigo's computer without her having to ask permission first—_He doesn't have to know,_ she thought. She had taken a shower and didn't have to worry about keeping anyone waiting—although she missed making Ichigo blush when she walked out in just a towel. Now, she had fixed herself a bowl of popcorn and was settling down to watch a movie. Ichigo wasn't around to complain it couldn't be a chick-flick and Yuzu and Karin weren't around to put in their two cents as well. The choice was all up to her. Rukia smiled as _American Beauty_ started and brought a handful of popcorn to her mouth.

Today had been an okay day for the most part. Of course, there were moments when Rukia wished someone else had been around. She had found herself lying on Ichigo's bed—it was comfy!—and staring at the clock for several minutes at one point, wishing he was here to yell at her to get off his bed. At least she'd have something to do.

She just hoped tomorrow would go by quick so Ichigo and the rest of his family would be back. It was a bit strange being in a house that wasn't hers all alone.

An hour into the movie, there was a knock at the door.

Rukia, sighing, paused the movie and prepared to get up. She stretched out her limbs before making her way to the Kurosaki's front door. She wondered who it could be. None of Ichigo's friends would ever stop by this late and most of them were with him on his college visit.

Opening the door, Rukia revealed a tall man who looked to be in his late twenties. He had dark hair that was slicked back into several strands separated by strange metal hairpieces and Rukia labeled him as wealthy by the clothes he was wearing and by the way he held himself.

Her eyes traveled up the stranger until they rested on the man's eyes. They were a pale violet, and Rukia couldn't help but feel as though she should know this man.

"Um, hello?" she finally greeted, her analysis of the visitor complete.

The man bowed in greeting before coming back up to his full height again.

"Good evening," he started, his voice a deep baritone. "I am looking for a Kuchiki Rukia? If you know her, it's imperative that I speak with her."

Rukia's eyes widened a bit. How did this man know who she was? More importantly, how did he track her down to Ichigo's house?

"I-I'm Kuchiki Rukia."

The man in turn looked her over, a look of wonder taking over his face as he absorbed the sight in front of him. Rukia noticed a flicker of a smile on his face before it was replaced by a stoic look.

"May I come in?" he asked.

Nodding, Rukia slowly stepped aside to let the man cross over the threshold and into the house. She led him to the living room and offered him to sit on the couch or in a chair, but he preferred to be standing.

Rukia watched him take in the house around them. She wanted to demand who he was and why he wanted to speak with her, but she didn't want to be rude either. This night had gone from peaceful to awkward all in about two minutes.

Finished looking at his surroundings, the man turned back to face Rukia.

"I must say this is a nice, quaint place you have here," he told her.

"Oh, this isn't my house," Rukia quickly replied. "I'm living with a friend, but he's gone for the weekend."

"I see." The man cast a downward look at her before sighing briefly and sitting down in a chair across from the couch where Rukia was sitting. "I know you must be wondering who I am and how I know you by now, right?"

Rukia simply nodded.

The man glanced at the floor before looking back at her. "I don't know if there's a simple way to put this, so I'll just say it," he paused, and his pale eyes sought Rukia's. "You're my half-sister, Rukia. I've been trying to find you for years so we could finally meet."

Her eyes immediately doubled in size. What the hell?

"I have a half-brother? How? Why was I never aware?" Rukia asked him one after another and without any pause for him to answer. All of this was a shock to her. She had a half-brother? She had _family_?

"I know this is coming as a shock to you, Rukia, but yes, you have a half-brother. Hisana had me when she was still just a teenager. She raised me until I was eighteen and I left home. I tried to find her a year later and couldn't. The house I had lived in with her and my father was demolished and none of the neighbors knew where either had gone.

"I don't know why Hisana kept my existence secret from you, but you never heard anything from me because up until recently, I had no clue you existed."

Rukia swallowed the knot rising in her throat.

"H-How did you find out about me? How did you track me here?"

"I read Hisana's obituary where it mentioned you and your bother," he replied. "Ever since then I've been trying to track you down, Rukia. I found out you lived here when the article about the ambush on you and your friend's family was in the paper. The house was mentioned in the paper."

Rukia just choked back a sob as she continued to take all this in. She couldn't understand why her mother had never told her about her half-brother. That seemed like a pretty important piece of information, Rukia thought.

The man took in the face of his half-sister again before smiling gently.

"Now that we have cleared that up, would it please you to learn my name?"

Rukia nodded vigorously, not trusting her voice.

"It's Byakuya," he stated. "Kuchiki Byakuya."


	13. Door of Opportunity

**See that didn't take too long, did it? And even though it may be kind of short, I will be writing more often now because it's summer break. Also, I need to get as much posted as possible before the 27****th****. I'm leaving for 6 weeks then and will be away from a computer the whole time. I know I'm a lazy person, but I am going to try my hardest to get at least one more chapter up by the 27****th****. Two if you're lucky and time permits and I can will myself to write. **

**Anyways, review! And Bleach is not mine! **

* * *

**Chapter 13****:**** Door of Opportunity**

As Rukia set a kettle on the stove to boil, her mind began to run wild with thoughts. She peered over her shoulder at the man in the other room busy amusing himself with the pictures covering one wall; the man named Byakuya.

Her _brother_.

She still wasn't sure if this was all real or not. Perhaps she fell asleep during the movie and this is just some crazy dream. However, after pinching herself in the side twice and seeing nothing fade away, she knew with a sickening feeling that this _was_ real. She wasn't dreaming.

Right from the start, Rukia had recognized the man, but she would've never guessed the reason he seemed familiar was because he was related to her!

It had been his eyes. They had been the first indication that he was no stranger. They were the same shade as her mother's: pale, yet stunning which held a beauty all their own.

The kettle screaming at her was what brought her back from her reverie. Regaining her composure, she made some tea, poured two cups, and rejoined Byakuya in the living room.

He accepted the tea and thanked her before turning back to a picture on the wall. Rukia already knew which one it was.

It had been taken Christmas morning after everyone had opened their presents. The picture had captured the moment Ichigo and Rukia realized they had been setup underneath a mistletoe. Ichigo had a furious blush on his face as he stared at it and she was glaring at Isshin—who had been taking the picture and who also had placed the mistletoe in its spot. Yuzu and Karin were in the background with grins on their faces, waiting for the inevitable.

That had been their first kiss. Now it was only a memory, but looking at the picture frozen in a time of its own, Rukia could recall it so clearly it seemed like it was happening all over again.

"It seems you and this Kurosaki boy are close?" Byakuya questioned as he observed the picture, a slight smile on his face.

Rukia nodded. "Very," she responded. "He's my best friend."

She figured leaving out that they were "together" was for the better. Besides, she knew Ichigo was still shy about their relationship and didn't want to let someone who was still a complete stranger to him know.

"I see," he said back. He looked to her and then down to the floor. "In that case, my job just got a lot tougher."

Rukia quirked an eyebrow. "Um, job?"

Byakuya looked back to her. "It is the truth that I came to find you because I wanted us to meet, but I also had another reason."

Rukia just looked at him, urging him to continue. She heard Byakuya huff.

"Honestly, I was going to ask if it would please you to come live with me," he told her, and Rukia immediately felt like a blow had been sent to her stomach as her heart sank.

She was being offered to _live_ with him? That meant leaving Ichigo. But, Byakuya was her _family_, the only family she had! Ichigo's her best friend, though, and now he's even more. Wouldn't she be breaking his heart if she left? He had promised he'd never leave her and she had done the same! But back then she had no idea Byakuya existed. This was her _family_! How was she to turn that down? All she had ever wished for was a family. And she had found that in Ichigo and his sisters and father. _They were_ her family now!

Byakuya saw the shocked look on his sister's face and the way her eyes were shimmering and brimming with tears. He had figured this would be a tough decision for her and now he knew he had been right in thinking so.

He closed his eyes as a solemn look crossed over his face. "I understand this is an incredible amount of information to bestow upon you and expect you to absorb in one night. I know when to take my leave, and I know that time is now for tonight," he said. He knelt down in front of Rukia and placed his hands on her shoulders. Her intense violet eyes bore into his own paler shade. "But Rukia, think this over carefully, please. We are all the other has now. I promise I will respect your decision to the fullest, but don't brush this offer off. I will leave my address for your convenience. I am very happy to have finally met you."

With that, he stood, thanked her again for her hospitality, left a slip of paper bearing his address on the table, and left without another word. Rukia was left standing there, shaking in his wake.

She heard the door close quietly behind him before she broke down. She had a brother, some kind of family that actually cared for her like she had always prayed for and he had even offered her his home. But now, with how close she and Ichigo were, what was she to do? Just when she thought life had been laid out for her and she was content with it, a curveball had been hurled, and in a split second, everything was a jumble once more.

Later that night, once she had managed to calm herself down enough to get ready for bed, she found herself by Ichigo's bed instead of hers. Why couldn't he have been here when Byakuya had come? She needed him by her right now and he was miles away. Sighing and letting out a strangled sob while doing so, she curled into a ball on Ichigo's bed, closed her eyes, and fell into a restless sleep.

"What do I do, Ichigo?" she whispered, inhaling his scent on the pillow. "What do I do?"

Ichigo returned the next day to an empty house. A puzzled look came over his face as he absorbed the silence. Checking his watch, he saw it was nearly two in the afternoon. Where was Rukia? Surely she was up by now?

An unsettling feeling setting in, Ichigo made his way upstairs. He was on his way to his sister's room when he spotted something out of place in his room. Backtracking, he peered in to find Rukia sound asleep on his bed. His curiosity was great, but the warm feeling that had come over his stomach was even greater. As Ichigo crept closer, however, his curiosity surpassed the warmth as he noticed the tear tracks on her face and the way she was biting her lip. She had been crying last night?

"Rukia?" Ichigo uttered out in a whisper, careful not to scare her awake.

She didn't stir, so Ichigo carefully set himself on the bed beside her. He placed a hand on her face before caressing her cheek. He smiled.

"Rukia?" he tried again.

Her eyes fluttered open and immediately she was upright and stammering for an excuse.

"O-Oh, Ichigo!" she sputtered. "I didn't know you were coming home so early!"

Ichigo smirked. "It's two in the afternoon, midget."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

Ichigo just nodded in response. His expression then became serious. "Long night?"

Rukia gave him a questioning look.

"You've been crying, Rukia," Ichigo told her. "What happened?"

Realization hit her, and the night that had just passed came back to her. Ichigo watched her skin pale, and that unsettling feeling was back.

"It wasn't you father was it?" he blurted out, fear getting the best of him.

Rukia shook her head, but looked away from Ichigo.

"Then what..?"

"My brother, Ichigo," she mumbled.

"Kaemon?" Ichigo asked, thoroughly confused.

"No, my other brother," she said. "Byakuya."

"You have another brother? But I thought…"

"I did too, Ichigo," she cut in before he could finish. "But he found me last night and told me everything. Apparently my mother had him with another man years before I came along. He said he didn't even know I existed until the article in the paper about the attack. Then he came here looking for me."

"Well, that's good isn't it?" Ichigo said, and Rukia looked up at him, puzzled. "I mean, you have family! Why were you crying?"

"He asked me to come live with him, Ichigo," she told him.

This time, Ichigo was the one who felt like someone had punched him in the gut. He may lose Rukia? To some guy he hadn't even met?

"What… did you tell him?" he dared to ask.

"I didn't tell him anything," she replied. "I don't know what to do, Ichigo! That's why I was crying. This is all too much for me to take in. I have a brother, but I love you! I can't leave you just like that! But, he is… my family…"

Several tears started to trickle down her face, but Ichigo caught them and brushed them away. He pulled her to him and soon Rukia was sobbing quietly in his chest.

"What do I do, Ichigo?" she asked. "I don't want to leave you, but…" her breath hitched and she trailed off.

"I don't want to lose you either, Rukia, but I think you need to do what you feel you should."

She looked up at him. "How can you say that so calmly? I could easily walk out of here right now, and you'd be okay with that as long as it's what I feel is right?"

Ichigo pulled her closer to him. "Rukia, I'm truly terrified of losing you, really. But I know that a family is all you've ever wanted. I just want you to be happy, and if living with your brother does that then I'll have to accept that," he explained.

"But, you, Yuzu, Karin, and your father _are_ my family now," she muttered to him.

Those words warmed Ichigo's being to its core and he felt honored that she felt that way about him and his family.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Rukia. You're a part of my family now, too. But you know we're not your real family. Don't let us keep you from what's real," he told her.

"You know you really don't sound like yourself right now…" she just had to say, and Ichigo chuckled at that.

"I know, but I have to get my point across somehow, don't I?"

Rukia just sighed and rested her head against him. "I'm just so confused."

"Then don't make up your mind right now," Ichigo said. "You don't want to not have a clear mind when you make important decisions like this." He pulled her back from him and smirked. "Besides, I need to meet the guy first to know what I'm losing you to if I do."

That caused Rukia to laugh and Ichigo's smirk turned to a smile.

"I love you, Ichigo," she told him.

Ichigo's smile widened before his planted a kiss on her lips. "You say that too much, midget, but the feeling's mutual, as it always will be."

Rukia smiled before pulling out of his embrace. She stood up and stretched before speaking.

"I'm going to take a shower," she told him.

"I'll be here when you get back," he replied.

She winked at him. "You better."

Ichigo just smiled again as she left his room. Slowly, his smile faded away as he thought about the information Rukia had just explained to him. He knew she had a tough decision to make, but he was going to stand by her no matter which path she took. Even if it meant losing her, he would do anything to see her truly happy. She deserved her happy ending finally and if he couldn't give it to her, then she needed to be with someone who could. Of course he'd be upset if she left—after all, she was the world to him—but if she was happy, he was happy.

Or so he told himself…

* * *

**Should I have issued a fluff warning beforehand? If so, sorry! :) **


	14. Split Between Two Lives

**Chapter 14****: Split Between Two Lives**

The following day, Rukia and Ichigo found themselves pushing their way through crowds in the subway stations. Rukia had wanted to visit Byakuya and see where he lived to help her make a decision, and Ichigo tagged along, wanting to meet Rukia's could-be future guardian. He wasn't about to let her go live with someone he thought suspicious.

After typing in Byakuya's address into a mapping website, Ichigo and Rukia saw he actually lived in a town other than Karakura. It wasn't too far away—merely a one hour subway ride—and was on the outskirts of the neighboring town, Maikito. Ichigo hunted down a subway that would take them there from the station in Karakura and they had purchased tickets then and there.

Now, they were huddled among the many on their morning commute through the subways. Ichigo shifted his eyes down to Rukia to find her looking around the large underground station. This was one of the only places Ichigo hadn't taken her in Karakura yet. It was one of the few sights she had never seen.

The subway they were to take—the number 7—pulled into the station and Ichigo held Rukia's hand as he pulled her through the masses of people. Once on the subway, Ichigo found themselves seats near the back and they were quick to get comfortable for their trip.

"So, how are we going to find Byakuya's house once we get to Maikito?" Rukia asked once the subway got moving.

Ichigo shrugged. "I'm assuming there will be some sort of map of the city in the station," he said. "If not, we can always ask someone."

Rukia nodded, seemingly content with the answer, and snuggled into Ichigo's side. Ichigo looked down at her as she looked up and they smiled at the other. He placed his arm behind her before turning his attention out the window. Rukia heaved out a sigh and Ichigo guessed she was preparing for a nap.

Ichigo watched as they shot out of the tunnel from Karakura and headed into the small countryside separating the two cities. Ichigo smiled at the scenery. He had never been outside Karakura before. Being surrounded by tall buildings or houses packed tightly together all his life, it was refreshing to see nothing but vacant land spread before him. Of course, there was an occasional house here and there, but there were miles separating them, not just inches like in the city.

"Ichigo," Rukia said after Ichigo was sure she had fallen asleep.

"Hmmm?" He looked back down at her.

She didn't meet his eyes. "I want you to know that whatever happens, I'll still love you."

Ichigo knew she was talking about her decision to stay with him or go live with Byakuya without her even mentioning it. Ichigo rubbed her arm.

"I will, too." He said. He squeezed her briefly before adding, "Always."

"If I do end up living with my brother, I just want you to know it doesn't mean I don't love you anymore," she continued. "I doubt that could ever happen."

Ichigo chuckled. "Of course it's impossible to stop loving me," he quipped. "I'm just _that_ irresistible!"

Rukia laughed and kissed his cheek. "You really are, you know that?"

Ichigo just smirked. "Why, thank you. I'll make sure to keep a note of it."

"Just don't let it get to your head, all right?" she joked. "We don't need your head getting any bigger than it is now."

"Funny, Rukia."

"I know."

An hour passed before the subway train entered another tunnel. Ichigo and Rukia felt themselves slowing down and they knew they had reached their destination. Even before the train had come to a stop, people were already on their feet and gathered by the exits. Several still remained seated, this stop merely being a pit stop for them.

Ichigo and Rukia followed everyone else off the train and up to ground level. Ichigo looked for a map, but couldn't spot one unfortunately. Scowling, he and Rukia headed outside.

Maikito was a city like Karakura, only much smaller in size. Unlike Karakura's fifteen skyscrapers, Maikito only had two. The city as a whole was probably a fourth of the size of Karakura. Ichigo and Rukia gazed at the area surrounding them, making it obvious they weren't locals.

Soon, Ichigo spotted a cop and strolled up to him, Rukia close behind.

"Excuse me, sir," he started. "Could you help us get somewhere?"

The cop turned to them and smiled. "Of course," he replied. "Where are you headed?"

Rukia pulled out the paper with Byakuya's address and handed it to the cop. His eyes passed over it before looking at Ichigo and Rukia strangely.

"How do you two know Mr Kuchiki?" he asked.

"I'm his half-sister, sir," Rukia responded.

"I didn't know Kuchiki had family anymore," the cop murmured, rubbing his chin and staring at Rukia. "Well, anyway, to get to his house, you need to follow this road here down to the very end. On your right will be the small community he lives in. When you pass the gates, turn left and look for the address then."

Ichigo nodded. "Thank you, sir."

The cop handed the paper back to Rukia and they continued on their way. While they walked, Rukia was busy taking in the stores, eateries, and street names. If she was going to live here, she needed to be familiar with the city. They came to the end of the road and saw the entrance to the community to their right, just like the cop had said. The first thing they noticed was that the houses were _huge_. They were more like estates rather than houses.

They walked past the gates—after giving their names to the security guards as well as Byakuya's name—and immediately took a left. Ichigo took in the large homes around him and with each home he passed, his confidence that Rukia would chose to stay with him was diminishing. If Byakuya's house was as big as the ones they were passing, why _wouldn't_ Rukia choose to live here? The people who owned these homes much be rich! Byakuya included. Ichigo on the other hand… Well, his house wasn't nearly as big as these, and with four people already inhabiting it, it seemed even smaller than it really was.

Plus, Ichigo had to admit, even for his dad being a doctor, they weren't all that wealthy…

Seeing Byakuya's home only made him feel even more deflated. It was just as big as the ones they had passed and Ichigo didn't even want to imagine how big it was on the inside. He glanced to Rukia to see her reaction and she was just standing there, staring wide-eyed at the sight before her.

"My brother lives _here_?" she choked out.

Ichigo sighed. "I would've never guessed he was rich."

They silently walked up to the front door. Even the door looked expensive. It was a dark oak and had a garnish that made it shine. The knocker on the door was pure silver and inscribed on it was the name _Kuchiki._

_Unfortunately, we're in the right place_, Ichigo found himself thinking.

Rukia knocked on the door before she started getting jittery.

"Ichigo, do you think I should've called before coming over?" she asked. "What if he's not even home? Or what if he has visitors?"

Her anxiety actually caused him to smile a bit. "Rukia, calm down. You didn't call because he didn't leave you a number. If he's not home, or has visitors we'll just come back later, okay?"

Rukia nodded. "Right," she sighed. "I don't know why I'm so nervous all of a sudden."

"If it makes you feel any better, I would be too if I was in your position," he told her, and she smiled.

It was then they finally heard movement from inside the house. Locks clicked as they were undone and the door creaked as it was finally opened. An older man poked his head out and frowned when he saw the two teens on the doorstep.

"We aren't interested in whatever you have for sale; we don't participate in fundraisers," he explained.

"Please, sir," Rukia spoke. "We're not selling anything. My name is Kuchiki Rukia and this is Kurosaki Ichigo. Byakuya is my half-brother. He visited me a couple days ago and left his address. We came to visit."

"Tenchi, who is at the door?" a voice other than the butler's asked.

Ichigo and Rukia peered over Tenchi and saw Byakuya coming out of a room. When he saw Rukia what looked like a smile crossed over his face for a second.

"Ah, Rukia," he said, coming to the door. "What brings you here?"

"You know these kids, sir?" Tenchi asked.

"I do. The young lady is my half-sister, and, though I don't know the boy, my guess would be that he is Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo only nodded in response.

"Come in, please," Byakuya told them.

Tenchi held the door open for them as they followed Byakuya inside. Byakuya led them down a long hallway decorated elegantly with art and plants before coming to a large room with a very high ceiling. Ichigo's guess was that it was a living room because there were several places to sit, a large window, and a fireplace.

_No TV,_ Ichigo said to himself. _Either this guy is rich and has a special room for a TV or he's one of those people who shun technology._

"So," Byakuya started again, "what brings you here, Rukia?"

"I just thought I'd come visit and bring Ichigo," she replied. "He wished to meet you and I wished to see where you lived."

"Trying to decide if the life I live is right for you," Byakuya stated rather than asked, like he understood Rukia's _real_ reason for coming.

"Right," she said, smiling a bit.

"Well I have no problem with that," Byakuya said back. "I figured you would want to come here beforehand for that exact reason." He looked at both Rukia and Ichigo this time before asking, "Would you all like some tea or something else to drink?"

"Yes, please," Rukia said.

Ichigo nodded again.

"Tenchi, would you please make our guests some tea?" Byakuya asked.

Tenchi nodded before retreating to another part of the house. Byakuya turned to Ichigo this time.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself, Ichigo," he asked.

"Well, I'm a senior in high school and am going to go to college for law," he stated. He figured Byakuya wasn't really interested in how he liked sports and music. He didn't seem like the sport-y or musical type. "I live in Karakura Town with my dad and two sisters. They're in junior high and my dad is a doctor."

"You're interested in law?" Byakuya seemed slightly surprised at the fact.

"I am," Ichigo replied. "My mother was killed in a car wreck by a drunk driver when I was six and ever since then I wanted to be a lawyer so I can put people like that away."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother," Byakuya told him. "It may or may not surprise you, but I work in the law department as well. I'm not a lawyer, but I do help with cases."

Ichigo smiled a bit. "Don't take this the wrong way, sir, but you look like the law type."

"Everyone seemed to think that about me, so I decided to try it out. Not only do I enjoy it, but it also has its benefits."

Well, at least he wasn't the kind of rich person that bragged about their money.

"And your father," Byakuya went on. "What does he practice?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Medicine in general. There's a small clinic attached to our house where we take in special cases or if the hospitals are too crowded. He does work at the hospital sometimes, but he usually works at our clinic." He purposefully left out the part about his dad taking care of Rukia there. Ichigo didn't know if she had told Byakuya about how they met or her past, and he didn't want to be the first to bring it up.

By now, Tenchi had come with their tea. Byakuya was sitting in chair and Rukia and Ichigo were sitting on a couch opposite him.

"What colleges are you interested in, Ichigo?"

"I've already applied for one in Karakura, a small community college specializing in law, and a university in Tokyo which is supposed to have an outstanding law program even though it's big in size," he said.

Byakuya nodded his head as if in approval and Ichigo prayed that was the last of his questions. He felt like Byakuya was interrogating him to see how he had been treating or would treat Rukia. Ichigo found himself hoping that he had impressed Byakuya somewhat. Anything to let him keep Rukia.

Although he knew in the end, the decision came down to Rukia.

The three of them slowly sipped their tea and made small talk with Tenchi checking in on them every so often. Ichigo let Rukia and Byakuya do most of the talking, not only because he really wasn't interested in talking, but because he knew Rukia wanted to get to know Byakuya better to see if they had anything in common so she'd fit in better.

Ichigo found himself hoping they _wouldn't_ have anything in common.

_What am I doing? I told Rukia to pick whatever pleases her. Why am I being such a jerk about all this? Byakuya doesn't seem like that bad of a guy. At least he's wealthy and I know Rukia will never starve or be neglected again. It's also not like she lives so far away that I couldn't visit. Even if I do end up going to college in Tokyo, we can always exchange letters._

Ichigo ended up getting so absorbed in his own thoughts, that soon he couldn't even hear the conversation between Rukia and Byakuya.

_My only problem with this guy is that he seems so uptight; high strung. It's Rukia's choice though, and I know I'll have to accept whatever she chooses. I can understand if she chooses to live here. Byakuya is the only family she has, and even though she referred to me and my sisters and dad as her family all this time, I know it's not the same. The choice is yours, Rukia. I'll still love you either way. _

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo shook his head to bring himself out of his muse.

"W-What?"

"Byakuya was going to show us around a bit before we head off," Rukia told him.

"Oh. Okay, I'll follow behind," he said.

The first place Byakuya showed them was where Rukia would sleep. It was on the second floor. As of now, the room looked to be used as study, though Byakuya said he used the study downstairs more so there was no need for this one upstairs. Ichigo found himself trying to imagine Rukia living here and was able to without it seeming awkward. After all, Rukia had been pretty reserved and quiet when they had first met—like Byakuya—before he had her open up to him, so why wouldn't she be able to act like that again? The rest of the upstairs contained the master bedroom, two master baths, a library—which Rukia immediately fell in love with—and an empty room that only had a window overlooking the yard out back.

On the ground level, along with the foyer and living room, was the kitchen, Tenchi's room, Byakuya's study, a full size bathroom—which Ichigo guessed Tenchi used—and a dining room. Byakuya led them to the lower level and Ichigo was actually surprised when he saw a 52" flat screen TV. There was another long hallway which led into an enormous empty room. Again, the ceiling was high and the walls were lined with columns and intricate architectural designs.

"What's this roomed used for?" Rukia asked.

"This room was already here when I purchased it. The previous owners used it as a ballroom, but I have yet to find a use for it," Byakuya replied.

"You mean you've never had any sort of fancy party or anything?" Ichigo asked.

"No," Byakuya responded. "Why do you ask?"

Ichigo laughed nervously and said, "It's just you seem like the type to throw fancy parties and such."

"I see," Byakuya said as he narrowed his eyes.

Ichigo just shut up and remained so the rest of the time.

The last place Byakuya took them was the backyard. It, like the rest of the estate, was huge.

_And there's a pool, _Ichigo thought. _I should have expected as much._

The pool was a decent size and there was even a pool house to go along with it.

_Here goes me and my stereotypical self, but Byakuya doesn't seem like the type to hang by a pool, _Ichigo ranted in his head._ Must've been from the previous owners. At least Rukia can enjoy it… if she learns how to swim. One thing I don't know why I never showed her._

Ichigo looked to Rukia and saw her staring in amazement at the pool. Well, at least if she decided to live here, she'd learn something useful as well.

Finished with the tour, Byakuya led them back around to the front of the house, where they prepared to part ways.

"I enjoyed your visit, you two," Byakuya told them. "Rukia, my offer of course still stands. If you wish to come live with me, by all means come whenever is most convenient. We have a lot to catch up on still."

Rukia smiled and nodded, and Ichigo could tell she was already fighting over what to do.

Byakuya turned to Ichigo. He held his hand out to him.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Ichigo," he said. "Good luck in college."

"Thank you, sir," was all Ichigo supplied back.

Ichigo turned and led Rukia away. They headed back towards the station in silence. Ichigo knew Rukia was mulling everything in her head, and Ichigo didn't want to disrupt her. She had an important decision to make and it was already hard enough to make without any conversations on the side.

The ride home was equally silent, and this time Rukia actually fell asleep. Ichigo felt bad when he saw the frown on her face and how her eyes were clenched shut. Even in sleep she couldn't escape the choice she would fall victim to making. Not wanting to wake her and hoping she could somehow find peace in her sleep, Ichigo carried her home on his back. She slept the entire time.

Once they got inside his house, Ichigo carried her straight upstairs without even announcing their return to his sisters or dad. It was only after he had tucked her into her bed that he went back downstairs to tell Yuzu and Karin of their trip.

Ichigo spent most of the next day by himself. Rukia had stayed in her and his sister's room all day except breakfast. She was currently lying on her bed rethinking the conclusion she had come to. After telling herself the choice she had made was final, she willed herself to get up. Slowly, she walked down the hall to Ichigo's room. She raised her hand to knock but stopped her fist inches from the door.

No, she had to tell him now, before she changed her mind again.

Ichigo granted her access once he heard her knocking and Rukia walked into his room just barely. Ichigo spun around in the chair at his desk and faced her. He smiled.

"Hey, Rukia," he said. "What's up?"

"I made my decision, Ichigo."

* * *

**Yes, I leave you all with a cliffhanger for five weeks, 'cause again, I'm evil like that. :p I don't know how often I'll be allowed on the computer in the next five weeks (I'll be living in a college dorm and actually taking classes so it's basically like college, but I can't have a laptop in my room) but I am bringing a notebook to write the next chapter in and I'll try to type as much as I can while I'm there. If not, I can wait until I leave for vacation the day after I get back. My dad's bringing his laptop so I can always transfer the story then. :)**

**Just thought I'd let you all know what's going on. Anyway, please review! What's Rukia going to choose?**


	15. Decisions Made, Hearts Weighed

**Sorry for the 6 week hiatus, but I am back with another chapter like I promised. I hope I didn't kill any of you with the suspense. ^.^ **

**Chapter 15****: Decisions Made, Hearts Weighed**

* * *

_"I made my decision, Ichigo..."_

* * *

Ichigo immediately spun around in his chair to face her. A look of anxiety and uncertainty became present in his eyes, and after studying Rukia's saw hers held the same. This was the moment he had been waiting for, yet dreading. This was the moment of truth.

"I've… I've decided to go live with Byakuya, Ichigo," she spit out before averting her gaze away from him.

His throat quickly constricted as his heart plummeted to his stomach. He had had a nagging feeling this would be her choice; he just hadn't expected it to hurt as bad as it did.

"Oh…okay," was his answer, the only pitiful remark his dry mouth could produce.

Rukia immediately launched into an explanation. "I don't want you to be mad, Ichigo. I just thought I'd give him a chance, you know? He _is_ family and I should get to know him better. What I said yesterday still stands, too. My decision has nothing to do with you, Ichigo; I still love you so much," she finally met his gaze. "I just feel I need to do this," she added with more confidence, and Ichigo noticed the uncertainty was slowly fading from her eyes.

Ichigo sighed, and as he did so, a slight smile passed over his face.

"It's okay, Rukia," he told her. "I understand and am not mad at you."

"You're not?" she asked, like he had all the reason in the world to be so.

"I'll admit I am upset, but I told you and promised myself that I'd stand by any decision you make," he explained. "Rukia, I love you and all I want is for you is to be happy. Your happiness and safety is all I long for."

Rukia managed to smile then. "You're really sweet, Ichigo," she said as she gave him a hug.

Ichigo chuckled as he hugged her back. "You told me that yesterday, silly."

Soon, Ichigo and Rukia's days together were numbered. The following morning, Rukia had called Byakuya to inform him of her decision. He had sounded pleased and told her that he'd come pick her up at the end of the week. That meant Ichigo and Rukia had four days left.

"Ichigo, I've already been to the park before!" Rukia complained on her last and final day. "Can't we do something else?"

"We are gonna do something else, but what we're doing is at the park," Ichigo had explained back. "Now come on, dress in what's on Yuzu's bed and let's go!"

Complying, Rukia looked down at the strange outfit before her, grabbed it, and ran to the bathroom to change.

Ichigo was waiting downstairs. He donned a plain white t-shirt, sandals, and shorts made of a material other than jean or khaki. They were loose-fitting and carried a blue and white design. A bag sat by him on the floor which held two large towels. He was just about to call out her name again when he appeared before him, looking quite unsure of herself.

"So, you got me in this ridiculous outfit, now what?"

Ichigo looked her up and down and absorbed the sight before him. Rukia was wearing one of Yuzu's bathing suits and a pair of flip flops. Amazingly, the suit fit her almost perfectly. The suit was a white two-piece decorated with a purple floral design. Ichigo found himself staring, and as his hormonal desires rose, the less sure he was about letting Rukia go.

"What?" Rukia asked once noticing Ichigo's stare.

Ichigo shook his head rapidly to clear his thoughts.

"It's nothing," he said. "You look great, that's all."

"Oh," Rukia muttered before blushing slightly. Ichigo simply smiled at her reaction.

"So what's with this outfit?" she then asked.

Ichigo had figured she had never seen a bathing suit seeing as her first swim had been her runaway attempt while being fully clothed.

"It's a swimsuit," he began explaining. "You wear it when you go swimming."

"We're going swimming?" Rukia asked, somewhat uncomfortable. She fell silent as she thought about what that meant. A flashback of the night she ran away came back to her in an instant. Jumping into a freezing river, the cold biting at her skin. Submitting to the current, the splitting pain of crashing into submerged rocks again and again. Ending up unconscious on an unfamiliar shore, life slowly escaping her fragile frame.

"Ichigo, the last time I took a dip, I ended up waking up in a stranger's arms," she deadpanned.

"Exactly," Ichigo responded. "I'm going to teach you so something like that doesn't happen again. Besides," he added, "Byakuya has a pool, so you better learn before you leave."

"I guess," Rukia responded, not sounding sure of the idea.

Ichigo smiled and ruffled her hair. "You'll be fine," he said. "Now, come on; throw something over your suit until we get there and let's go."

Rukia pulled a small sundress over her suit before jogging out the door after Ichigo. They arrived at the park, but took the path leading around the playground rather than to it. Rukia and Ichigo trekked out without many words. Rukia was busy fretting over the outcome of her first "swim lesson" and Ichigo had decided he didn't mind the silence.

Ichigo pulled Rukia along the path, winding around trees, and passing picnic areas until there came a break in the woods. Spread out before them was a large deep blue lake. Lush grass and trees encircled it, a small area of dirt lining the edge of the water. A small dirt trail led to a small cliff over the water, a lone tree standing at its top with a rope hanging from one of the branches. Rukia watched entranced as kids grabbed a hold of the rope before running off the cliff, swinging out over the lake, letting go, and plunging into the water with a playful yell.

"What is this place?" she asked, catching up to Ichigo, who had found a place to sit their stuff while she had been admiring her surroundings.

Ichigo shrugged. "Nothing special," he replied. "Just a lake in the park. My mom and dad used to take me and my sisters here regularly when we were younger. We stopped after mom passed, but I still come back here every now and then to reminisce."

"Is this where you learned to swim?" she asked next.

Ichigo gave her one of his famous smirks. "How'd you guess?"

Rukia smiled back. "Just figured."

"I'm glad I got to show you this place before you leave," he told her, a somber undertone to his voice as his smile flickered.

Rukia looked up at him and nudged him.

"Now don't make me feel sorry about leaving," she said jokingly.

Ichigo huffed. "Fine," he said. "Ready to learn how to swim?"

This time it was Rukia's turn to huff. "As ready as I'll ever be." She looked up at him and stared hard. "You're not going to let me drown, are you?"

A grin broke out across his face and he said, "Man, you saw through my plan!"

They shared a laughed and inside his head, gears began to turn. This was how things were supposed to be. This laughter was key to his life now, having had it suddenly vanish after his mom's death. Having it do so again would feel like a huge part of his life had disappeared. Rukia _was_ a huge part of his life now. How much would change without her?

And Rukia; what would she go on to do living with Byakuya? Ichigo knew that in a few weeks his high school career would be over. Next up for him was going off to college. Would Rukia go to college as well? What that Byakuya's kind of thing? If Rukia's path didn't lead her to college, where would it lead her?

_Well, wherever it goes,_ Ichigo thought, _I just hope she finds that happiness she found here with me._

The rest of their day went by swimmingly—no pun intended. Rukia did eventually get to the point where she was able to keep afloat and knew the easiest swim technique: doggy-paddling. She became ecstatic the first time she circled Ichigo in the water and had splashed him in joy. That had been a bad idea for soon an all-out battle had ensued.

Finally, at a quarter to eight, Ichigo and Rukia packed up and left. They were utterly exhausted, yet, they stopped at Toni's one last time for dinner. Rukia—who had been piggy-backed by Ichigo for the past few minutes—immediately brightened at the idea. Toni's had become her favorite piece of Karakura and Ichigo wished to take her there one last time in hope of preserving the memory of it.

Toni himself led them to what had become "their" booth and took their order, though they always shared the same thing.

Their last dinner contained mostly silence, but they liked it that way. The furtive glances stolen at the other said everything. It wasn't until dinner was paid for that they spoke.

"We will be able to still see each other, you know," Rukia had said.

"I know that," Ichigo had replied. "Who are you trying to reassure here, me or you?"

"I guess I'm just trying to reassure myself," Rukia mumbled. "I keep second guessing myself about whether what I'm doing is right or not. But, what about when you go off to college?" she asked. "You may go too far for us to visit."

"Then we'll write," Ichigo had told her. "Rukia, we've gone over this. Whatever you choose is right. Do what you want. Byakuya and I aren't trying to force you into a place you don't want to be."

She sighed. "I know. I'm just always so unsure of myself after all that's happened in my past. I'm afraid my next decision may be my last."

"Don't say that, Rukia!" Ichigo snapped, his fist coming down on the table hard. "Your decision to run away from home wasn't your last. Your decision to stay with me wasn't your last. Right? Your decision to live with Byakuya won't be your last either. If something does happen at Byakuya's—God forbid—then I'll come running. I love you, Rukia," he said as he lowered his voice. "Don't let your past get in the way of your future."

Rukia knew what she had said was what had spurred Ichigo's outburst. She knew her comment was foolish, but at the same time, could she blame herself? Despite how hard she tried, it was hard to see the good when her life had seen so much bad. Every up seemed to have its down. Being blessed with a baby brother had led to her mother dying and her father beating her and Kaemon. Escaping the perils of her father had led to her brother being killed. Finding salvation and love in Ichigo had led to her father returning and putting Ichigo in a coma. Finding out she had a half brother had led to the decision to leave Ichigo or not. Now she was going to live with Byakuya… It was inevitable; the bad was just _waiting_ to be filled in.

_Don't let your past get in the way of your future._

She would try. Damn it, she would try her very hardest not to let it anymore. Ichigo hadn't let his mother's death affect him like Rukia let her brother's. He had gone through the grieving process just like anyone does after someone passes, he had experienced that dark period like Rukia had, but now he was a vibrant teenager. Living for the now. He still carried several burdens from the past, but he was able to overlook them and not let them rule him. He was leading the perfect example. It was up to her whether to follow it or not.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo," she finally offered. "I know you've put a lot of time and care into my recovery and here I'm casting it aside like it was nothing."

Ichigo reached across the table and took her hand. "Rukia, I'm not trying to make you feel like anything here is your fault. Everyone handles things differently; you have your reasons for thinking like you do. I should apologize for trying to change you. It's not right of me… I just wish your worries could all be washed away." He met her eyes as he continued. "I should also apologize for my outburst earlier. I didn't mean to shout at you, my emotions just got the best of me. If _anything_ ever happened to you, Rukia, I would be devastated. I know I've said this before, but it shows you how deeply I care about you. People can call me out of character for getting like this, but since it's you, Rukia, I don't care. When you said your next decision could be your last, it scared me. I don't want my life to go back to the way it was before I met you. You've brought so much light into my life, don't let it fade to black once again."

Rukia opened her mouth to say something, but Ichigo predicted her next words.

"And I'm not trying to convince you to stay with me with this speech, Rukia. Even though you may not be by my side, the light will still be there because I'll have comfort in knowing you're happy and living your life. Sometimes you have to just…cast things aside."

Silence fell among them, broken by a lame, "sorry, Ichigo," from Rukia.

"You don't have to apologize," he said back with a chuckle. "All I ask is that you don't throw any late night parties at Byakuya's. No getting drunk and doing anything stupid, okay?"

Rukia smiled. "Sure thing, _dad_."

Ichigo's smirked turn into a smile and he squeezed her hands tighter.

"I love you, Ichigo."

"The feeling's mutual, midget."

The following morning, Ichigo and Rukia found themselves waiting on Ichigo's front porch. A duffel bag was slung over Rukia's shoulder. Ichigo had fought to let him hold it for her until Byakuya came, but his bruised shin was proof he had lost that battle. Yuzu and Karin had said their goodbyes to Rukia the night before since they had school the following morning. Ichigo—surprise, surprise—hadn't gone to school at all this week in order to spend every last minute with Rukia. Isshin had pulled a couple of strings to have the school send Ichigo his schoolwork so he could still graduate next month. He thought he had to hold the record for most days of school missed in a single school year.

After fifteen minutes, a black Lexus turned into the driveway. Ichigo felt his stomach lurch.

"Guess that's him," he said.

"Yeah…"

Rukia turned to Ichigo and looked up at him briefly, before grabbing him in a fierce hug.

"If I change my mind, will you take me back?" she whispered.

Ichigo smiled. "Our door is always open."

He felt her smile into his neck before planting a kiss there. Ichigo kissed the top of her head before she pulled away from him. He saw a thin layer of tears were covering her eyes and wondered briefly if this was upsetting her so much, why she still insisted on leaving.

Byakuya walked up to the house and shook hands with Ichigo again.

"Thank you for taking such good care of her," Byakuya said.

"You do the same, sir," Ichigo replied.

A smile flickered across Byakuya's face as he nodded.

Releasing Ichigo's hand, Byakuya turned to Rukia.

"Do you have everything you need, Rukia?"

"It's all here in this bag," she said back.

"Then shall we go? We have a lot to catch up on and discuss."

Rukia glanced to Ichigo who nodded subtly, indicating he would accept her leave. Rukia nodded in turn.

"I hope to meet you again, Ichigo," Byakuya told him. "Good luck to you in all your future endeavors."

"Thank you, sir."

Byakuya then turned and headed back towards the car. Rukia followed him down the porch before looking over her shoulder at Ichigo. She smiled and he smiled back. Reassured he was okay with this, she turned back away and climbed into the car.

As Ichigo watched them drive away, he stood there waving. Although Rukia may not be by his side anymore, the light she had given him would still shine and she would always be with him in his heart.

* * *

**Well, the suspense is over! (For now) -coughs- Please review!**


	16. Letters From Me to You pt 1

**Here's the next chapter. A quick note first, however. This chapter, as well as the next, is in letter form. Chapters 16 and 17 are going to serve as a bridge to the end of the story—that's right I said end. ****To Mend Thy Shattered Heart**** is slowly drawing to a close—but no spoilers will be released, no matter how close we get to the final chapter. ;) **

**Anyways, let's get on with it.**

**Chapter 16****: Letters From Me to You pt 1**

* * *

_Rukia,_

_My first day of college is approaching fast, so I thought I better write before I get lost in work. Yuzu, Karin and dad all helped me move in yesterday and I just finished decorating my side of the room. Oh yeah, they all wanted me to tell you hi. Renji says hi too—he's pestering me to say so right now. I really can't believe we are actually college roommates, who would've guessed? He's a great guy, but can I really stand a whole school year with him in the same room—not to mention several classes—as me? _

_I'm adjusting to the campus pretty well. Renji and I walked around trying to find our classes earlier today so we would know where to go come the first day of classes and guess what? We only got lost once! _

_Tokyo, on the other hand, is huge. You should definitely consider coming to visit me here soon. It's amazing. I don't know if you've ever heard of New York City in America, but people say Tokyo is like the New York of Japan. At night, the whole city lights up and it's even better than Karakura all lit up. I'm still searching for a good hill to watch the city like the one in Karakura. Once I find it, I'll take you there. Promise. There's so much to do here. If I didn't have you I may consider never leaving. Every time Renji and I find something new or fun here, we make note of it so we can keep coming back—and show you and our families on visits. Oh yeah, coolest thing so far: the mall here has an indoor go-kart track in it. Can you _believe_ it? Guess where Renji and I will be every weekend? _

_So, Byakuya's still going well? You still seemed tolerant of him when you came over for my birthday party/Renji's and my goodbye party—haha. I'll say this once again, but if things ever change, you know where I am. I'm sure you can imagine the serious look on my face when I say this. _

_Oh, guess what? (I get sidetracked so easily…) I'm trying out for the soccer team here. I haven't played in ages but Renji's trying out so I figured if _he_ can make it, I should be able to as well, right? The tryout date is this Friday—wish me luck! I'm also doing this for Karin. She doesn't believe she will be able to make it on a college team, so I'm going to show her that if her klutzy brother who hasn't played in five years can make it, she—who has played on a team since she was five—can as well. I'm the best big brother out there. _

_Well, Renji is complaining about my desk lamp being on—lazy ass; going to bed at 9… Write back soon._

_With love,_

_Ichigo_

_xxx_

_My dearest Ichigo,_

_I'm glad you seem to be adjusting to college life. And yes, Renji is a lazy ass for going to bed at 9. He's in college! He should be out partying, not sleeping! Oh well, that's typical Renji. I suppose I should be glad you all are in by 9 and not out getting drunk and flunking out of college. That's also a warning. If I ever catch wind of you two doing something like that, you'll be hearing from me—that goes double for you, mister. _

_Byakuya's is still going well. You know, once you're around him a lot, he's not as cold as he initially comes off as. He's very sarcastic—to the point where it's very amusing. He likes to swim too—guess that explains the pool—but isn't that weird? He seems like the type to spend hunched over a desk all day or go out to fancy dinner parties. Well, he does do that too…_

_Speaking of which, he actually took me to his last dinner party. I think it was at the vice president of his company's house—I don't know; I wasn't paying much attention to be honest. Ichigo, if you saw this house, you would call the house I live in a miniature compared to this one. It was huge! Try _four_ floors! They had an elevator installed because running up and down four flights of stairs daily was getting to them—imagine that! Oh yeah, their pool beat ours by a long shot as well. It had a diving board _and_ a water slide as well as a bar _in_ the pool. You just swim right up and get a drink! That's crazy…_

_Tokyo sounds beautiful. I'll try my hardest to talk Byakuya into letting me come see you one weekend. I wanna go to that mall! For once you won't be nagging me to hurry up, you can just stay with your little go-kart track—haha. I'm also going to hold you to your promise of finding and taking me to whatever hill you find there. That'll be the first place we go the first night I come visit, alright? _

_And that is very sweet of you to go out for the soccer team to show Karin that she can do it too. You need to do something to keep you in shape—just kidding, love you the way you are. I can't imagine Renji playing soccer, however. He seems like even more of a klutz than you. But good luck to both of you. I'm sure you both will make the team. I wish I could make your games. Maybe if you play away somewhere nearby I'll be able to come to one. _

_I asked Byakuya about what he thought about me going off to college. He didn't really give me a direct answer, but it sounds like I'm going to be going to some small private college if I don't end up being home-schooled again—although I've never heard of anyone being home-schooled for college… I really missed finishing last year at Karakura High. Home-school isn't the same. _

_Do you ever see Orihime, Toshirou and the rest of them anymore? Where did they end up going to college? I miss all of you—but you most of all._

_Write back when you get the time. I don't want to end up being the cause for you failing all your classes—haha—yeah right, like you could ever fail…_

_Love always,_

_Rukia _

_xxx_

_Rukia, _

_Damn, college keeps you busy! This is going to be pretty brief because I have a crapload of homework and studying to do, but you ended up being more important than all that. Feel proud. _

_Toshirou and Chad went with Renji and me to the university here. Matsumoto tagged along as well—she and Toshirou are inseparable it seems. Orihime, Tatsuki and Uryuu ended up going to that small community college I was also considering in Karakura, so they're still pretty close by. _

_That sucks about you not being able to go to college here. Pardon me just this once, but Byakuya's an ass for that. _

_Okay, I'm done._

_Anyway, I made the soccer team here! Renji did too, but he's not that important. My number is lucky number 7. Renji got number 6—just add two more and you'd have a perfect description of him. I'm playing left back in defense. I won't be making many goals from back here, but when we kill a team 10 to 0, you'll know no one scored against us because of me. Okay, now that's just me boasting. _

_In case you're curious, Renji is right midfield, but again, he's not important here. _

_Our first match is this Friday at home. I'm stoked. Again, wish me—_us _I guess you should say—luck!_

_Well, guess I put off homework long enough, better get started. Love you!_

_Ichigo_

_xxx_

_To the biggest ego out there, _

_Haha, like how I addressed you? Anyways, congratulations on making the team. I know you'll make everyone proud. Again, I'll try to make a game if you guys ever come close to Maikito. _

_Orihime actually sent me a letter over the weekend. She and Tatsuki are doing great as well. So is Uryuu, though Orihime said he's still as distant as always so it's hard to gauge exactly _how_ he's feeling. But he seems well. Orihime is majoring in Culinary Arts. I'm not quite sure how that happened and what the program was thinking when they accepted her—didn't she have to _cook_ something to get in? I mean, do they not have taste buds?_

_I'm sorry, that's mean. I'm proud of her and she seemed ecstatic about the college. Tatsuki is majoring in Psychology with a minor in Criminal Justice. I think I saw that coming. She also applied for teaching a martial arts class. Even _you_ saw that one coming. _

_And Uryuu, well, if you can't guess what his major is than you must be ill. _

_Now to address the part about Byakuya being "an ass". That may be true just this once, sir, but I have to admit I wasn't very hopeful about college in the first place so it wasn't that big of a shock. Yes, I am upset I won't be able to go to school with you anymore, but these letters suffice enough for me. I'm truly happy here Ichigo. You did say that's all you wanted for me, right? Besides, when we do see each other, the moments will be even sweeter and we'll cherish them even more._

_Keep your head high,_

_With love,_

_Rukia_

* * *

**Do I really need to ask you all to review? 'Cause I still will. :) Please do. Just a closing note that none of you may care about but I will put in just 'cause I can: I play soccer and 7 is my number as well as my position being left back. My best friend's number is 6 and she plays… you guessed it, right mid. Just some fun facts for you all. XD**


	17. Letters From Me to You pt 2

**Okay, so some of you all weren't so turned on by the last chapter of letters. So, as to not lose you wonderful people, I added actual story to this chapter and cut out all but two letters—the ones that actually help the progress of the story. **

**Anyway, thanks as always to your wonderful reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17****: Letters From Me to You pt 2**

The alarm clock went off and filled the small room with its annoying beeping tune it played every morning at this hour. Ichigo groaned and rolled over in his bed. He stuffed his head under the pillow and waited for the clock to be silenced. It wasn't his turn to turn off the alarm today; therefore instead, he attempted to bury himself in his mattress.

"Renji!" he shouted, his voice muffled by the pillow and comforter. "Get up and turn the damn alarm clock off!"

There was another groan from across the room, some shuffling in the bed, and then a crash as Renji's soccer cleat collided with the alarm clock and sent it crashing to the floor.

"There," Renji mumbled. "It's off…"

Ichigo chuckled as Renji slid out of bed in a zombie-like state. He picked up the alarm clock—a new crack joining the many already on its digital face—and walked out of the room to shower. Ichigo remained in bed until Renji came back into the room half an hour later. The same shoe Renji had thrown at the clock now came hurling at him.

"What the hell, Renji?" Ichigo yelled, still not emerging from the covers.

"Get up, lazy ass," was Renji's reply. "We're gonna miss breakfast again if you don't get moving."

"Fine," Ichigo grumbled. "Give me five minutes and I'll meet you in the common room."

"Five minutes," Renji repeated, leaving the room swiftly.

Ichigo huffed and threw the covers off him. He immediately regretted doing so when he felt how cold the room was. His bare feet touched the cold tile floor and he shivered.

"I swear, Renji, we live in an ice box," he mumbled as he turned the heat up. "Freakin' polar bear…"

He dressed quickly and was still pulling on his university hoodie as he walked down the hall to the common room where Renji was watching TV. Aside from him, the room was empty, and Ichigo figured everyone must already be at breakfast or still in bed. If he and Renji didn't have English Literature at nine, he'd still be in bed as well.

"I'm ready," Ichigo said to announce his presence.

Renji glanced at the clock on the wall. "Five minutes and twenty-three seconds. You're late."

"Shut up, you clown," Ichigo sighed. "Let's just get to breakfast."

The two friends casually made their way to the campus center. Autumn was now in full swing and as the leaves continued to change color, the campus was becoming quite a pleasant sight. If the days weren't too chilly, many students could be seen laying on the lawn studying or sitting under trees and reading.

Ichigo had become quite accustomed to college life over the past two months. He had fallen into a schedule that was pretty easy-going for the most part. Mondays and Tuesdays he had two classes in the morning and then his major class at night with soccer practice in between. Wednesday was his busiest day by far. He had the same two classes in the morning, three in the afternoon, and then an extended major study at night. Thursday he had no classes until three, then practice and then a math class in the slot his law class usually filled at night. Fridays and the weekends were by far the best, just like they had been in high school. One two hour class in the morning and the rest of his Fridays were free. Saturday he had one night class and Sundays were completely free. His soccer matches were always on Tuesdays, Fridays and Saturdays if at all and it was a nice coincidence that they never conflicted with his studies too much.

It may have sounded confusing and hectic and it had been at first, but Ichigo had it all worked out by now. He smiled as he thought about the past few months. This was so much better than high school. The classes were more interesting and his schedule wasn't the same for the whole year. The only thing he missed about high school was coming home to his father and sisters.

And Rukia; he missed having classes with her and living with her.

Renji, noticing Ichigo's smile had changed into a slight scowl, knew he had to be thinking about Rukia again.

"You write back to Rukia yet?" he asked as they walked into the campus center.

Ichigo shook his head. "Not yet," he replied. "I plan to after classes today."

"Make sure you tell her hi for me, okay?"

"Sure thing."

They breezed through the breakfast line with minimal talk and walked into the dining hall to find a table.

"Hey!" a voice called. "Ichigo, Renji! Over here!"

Ichigo looked and saw Hisagi Shuuhei waving a hand from a booth on the far side of the room. Ichigo smirked and he and Renji made their way over.

"Well, look who made it to breakfast today," Hisagi joked, regarding Ichigo and Renji's knack for sleeping through breakfast.

Hisagi Shuuhei was a senior and captain of the soccer team. He had immediately taken a liking to Ichigo and Renji when they had tried out for the team and soon the three had become good friends. If Ichigo was considered a punk, then Hisagi was one even more so. With a mop of purplish-black hair similar to Ichigo's and three long scars running down his face, the aura one immediately got from him was that he was there to kick some ass. He bore several tattoos—something Renji immediately had in common with him—and always had some kind of tape running from under his left eye and across his nose. No one ever seemed to ask him what it was for, and no one seemed to care either.

"So," Hisagi started after letting Ichigo and Renji eat a bit, "you all ready for our match Friday night?"

"Hell yeah," Renji responded. "Been looking forward to it all week."

"It's Monday morning, stupid," Ichigo said. "The week just started."

They shared a laugh and the rest of breakfast passed by with inside jokes and inquiries on how the match Friday night would turn out.

Nine o'clock neared and as it did, the dining hall cleared out as students headed to class or back to their dorms. Ichigo and Renji left with Shuuhei—he had a class right below them—and they walked to one of the many class halls on campus.

By three o'clock, Ichigo and Renji found themselves walking to the post office as they did every day after classes. Ichigo hadn't been expecting any mail, it was his turn to write to Rukia, and therefore he was thoroughly surprised when he pulled a letter from her out of his box.

Ichigo hustled back to the dorm to read it, wondering what was so important she couldn't wait for him to write back. He tore the envelope hastily and unfolded the crinkled loose-leaf paper, his anxiety spilling over.

_Ichigo,_

_Sorry I didn't wait for you to write back before sending this, but it couldn't wait. Guess what? Byakuya's coming to Tokyo this weekend for business and I talked him into letting me tag along! I'm coming to Tokyo, Ichigo! Finally, after all this time we can see each other again! _

_Well, I'll give you a chance to write back now. I just couldn't wait to tell you—guess I could've called, but I didn't want to break the chain. _

_Love,_

_Rukia_

_P.S. You better take me to that mall, mister._

Ichigo grinned and suppressed a cry of joy. Rukia was coming to Tokyo!

Quickly, he snatched a pen and tore a piece of paper from a notebook and began his reply.

_Rukia,_

_That's great news! I can't stay mad at you for skipping my turn now—haha. I take back everything I've ever said or thought about Byakuya. He's a great man, and may the world recognize this prodigy of a human being. I'm going too far, aren't I? _

_This is going to be great, I've missed you so much and there's still lots to tell you that would take too long on paper, not to mention be murder to my poor hand. And don't worry, I _will_ take you to that mall. Renji will probably tag along, but that's okay because I know you miss him as well. _

_Where will you be staying while you're here? I'd offer for you to stay with me, but I don't think you'd like to stay in a guy's dorm… I also don't think the university would like that much. Sorry._

_When are you getting here? If you get here early enough Friday, you should come to our soccer match. It's here at our stadium and it's one of the biggest games of the season. I don't know if Byakuya's much for soccer, but I'm sure I can find a way to get you here if he doesn't want to come. _

_You've already got me dancing in circles, you better not write back and say Byakuya changed his mind. I can easily take back everything I've said about him, you know. _

_I'm just kidding. This week better go by fast now._

_Waiting impatiently,_

_Ichigo _

Ichigo was placing his letter in its envelope when Renji walked into the room. Suddenly reminded of earlier, Ichigo pulled the letter back out and quickly added:

_P.S. Renji says hi._

Phew. He had saved his hide from the dreaded red pineapple once again.

"Guess what, Renji?"

"What?" said boy replied as he fell onto his bed to do homework.

Ichigo couldn't keep his smile down as he said, "Rukia's coming in for the weekend."

Renji looked up, shock and joy evident on his face.

"Really?"

Ichigo nodded and Renji broke out into a grin.

"Great! I miss that girl," he said. He pulled out his books before adding, "You know, that guy she went to stay with isn't that bad, actually; 'Least he lets her visit."

Ichigo smirked as he turned around to do a bit of his own homework.

"My thoughts exactly, Renji," he said.

Man, this weekend couldn't get here fast enough.

* * *

**Wow, I just noticed that a few days will mark the one year anniversary of this story. Has it been that long? Where did the past year go?**

**Please review. They brighten my day. **


	18. Good Things Do Come Out of Waiting

**By now, you all should be use to the lapse in updates and all I have to throw out as an excuse this time is if you had AP English Literature or AP Calculus, you'd understand my lack in updates. If you do take these classes, I feel your pain. If not, you're lucky and I hate you. Kidding; if you're a reader of this story I can't hate you. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Again, by now you should know Bleach doesn't belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

**C****hapter 18****: Good Things Do Come Out of Waiting**

Ichigo had been expecting the week to inch by, but he hadn't expected it to take _this_ long. Monday felt like it should have been Wednesday, Wednesday felt like it should have been Friday and Rukia should appear any second, and by the time Friday _finally _rolled around, Ichigo was close to not giving a damn anymore.

Although he knew when he saw Rukia later that evening, his thoughts would change instantly.

As 7 o' clock neared that night and Ichigo dressed for the soccer match, his thoughts were consumed with wondering whether he'd see Rukia in the stands or not. If he didn't, the first thing he would do after the match was over was call her and found out where the hell she was.

"You almost ready?" Renji asked, walking into the room. Shuuhei and the goalie of their team and friend, Grimmjow, were with him, peering into the room.

"Yeah, yeah, just let me find my other cleat!" Ichigo snapped back, frustrated at the sudden disappearance of his cleat.

Renji sighed and said, "Check your hand."

Ichigo looked to his right hand and found his missing cleat dangling from its laces. Ichigo sweat dropped as he heard Grimmjow chuckle behind him.

"Heh, there it is," Ichigo stated at a lame cover-up.

As Ichigo sat down on his bed to put on the shoe, Renji, Shuuhei and Grimmjow walked further into the room.

"If I didn't know any better," Renji said, "I'd think you were actually nervous about seeing Rukia."

Ichigo gave the red-head a look as he continued his task at hand. "Well, I haven't seen her for a while; I guess I am nervous a little."

"Haven't you guys been keeping in touch?" Grimmjow asked to which Ichigo nodded in response. "Well, then," the blue-haired boy continued, "why are you nervous? You're already aware about any changes that have taken place."

Ichigo stood and grabbed his athletic bag. "I guess it's also nerves for the match, not to mention having to speak to Byakuya again."

When Shuuhei and Grimmjow raised their eyebrows in question, Renji replied, "Name of the guy she's staying with."

Shuuhei shrugged and smiled. "Well, the game will start shortly, we can get it over with, put another win under our belt, and then we'll leave you and your girl to get reacquainted and everything will turn out just fine. Sound good?"

Ichigo nodded and smiled in response. Shuuhei grinned. "Great, now let's _go! Please?_"

Ichigo chuckled as he followed his friends out of the dorm.

Ichigo and his friends made it to the stadium a little after seven and Shuuhei immediately started the team with drills once the whole team was there. Ichigo knew his mind should have been focused solely on the match ahead, but he couldn't help it from straying to the stands as the fans began filing in to keep a look out for his raven-haired counterpart. After catching himself doing so for the fifth time in five minutes, Ichigo knew he needed to get his head back one straight.

_Come on, _he scolded himself,_ I need to stay focused on the game. Rukia will come when she comes and if it's not till after the game then so be it. Snap out of it, Ichigo._

Shuuhei blowing his whistle really _did_ snap Ichigo out of his thoughts as he jogged over to his captain to discuss their opponent and game plan.

After successfully managing to listen to the entirety of Shuuhei's words without straying once, Ichigo was finally confident he was ready to play.

And in perfect timing too.

"Okay guys," Shuuhei began the routine pep talk, "we're undefeated as of now, let's not let our record be taken away tonight, or any other night for that matter. This team is nothing different than the one's we've already conquered. Let's get another win tonight. All in?"

Ichigo, Renji, Grimmjow and the rest of their team put their hands in a pile and with a shout, they dispersed either to their positions on the field or to the bench.

With the piercing blow of a whistle, the match began.

A black Lexus pulled up to the curb outside the stadium and Rukia hurridly scrambled out of it, shouting back at Byakuya that she'd call when the match was over.

She hurried into the stadium knowing she was already late and not wanting to miss any more of Ichigo's match. She couldn't help but stop briefly to take in the magnificence of the sight before her, however, as she stepped out into the stands. While she had been living with Ichigo, she had watched several sport events on TV, but never had she thought she'd ever get the chance to witness one herself; let alone see one with Ichigo playing in it.

The field was lit up in the center of the stadium and bleachers filled with students, fans, friends and family encircled it. Rukia ventured down as close to the field as she could get before searching for a vacant seat. Once seated, she scanned the bodies on the field for Ichigo's. He wasn't hard to find—it was times like these when Rukia was especially thankful for his hair—and once he was in her line of vision, she never let that number 7 on his back disappear from her sight.

A smile spread across her face as she watched him play. Even from this distance, Rukia could tell his appearance had changed. She wasn't surprised; after all, she had changed a bit herself. She knew he was still the same Ichigo she had last seen months ago and no amount of aging could ever change that.

Rukia watched the game intently, cheering when everyone else was and booing when she thought it was right to do so. She especially cheered whenever Ichigo touched the ball even in the slightest.

Soon, another whistle sounded and the game slowly came to a stop. Both teams returned to their respectful benches as the referees gathered in the center of the field. Rukia wondered what was going on briefly, but then remembered Ichigo telling her once that games had halftimes to give the players a rest. She figured this must be halftime.

She grinned when she saw Ichigo searching the stands—for her, she automatically assumed—and stood up and started waving her hands frantically in the air.

"Ichigo!" she shouted, trying to get her voice to carry over all the cheering still going on around her. "Ichigo!"

She didn't care how foolish she may have looked; she wasn't embarrassed. She just wanted to get his attention.

Soon enough, he sought her out in the crowd and a large smile immediately brightened his face. He waved back before saying something to someone on the field. Rukia's grin widened when Renji walked over to Ichigo and looked into the stands as well. He saw her and began waving as well.

They stopped their crazy waving and just smiled at the other. It had seemed too long for all of them—especially for Ichigo and Rukia—and Rukia couldn't wait to really see them after the game. There was still so much to tell them she hadn't included in her letters.

Renji soon walked back over to the group huddle, but Ichigo remained a little longer. Rukia waved once more and blushed slightly when she saw Ichigo mouth 'I love you' to her. She mouthed the same back and Ichigo only grinned again before returning to his team.

The end of this match couldn't come soon enough.

Eventually, it did and Ichigo and his team ended up winning 8-5. Rukia watched as several people—she guessed were students—walked down from the bleachers to the field to talk to players on the team and figured she could as well. She made her way down and approached Ichigo from behind. He was sitting with his friends and gathering all his things into his bag.

He had changed a bit. His hair had gotten longer although it was still in the same style as always and Rukia could immediately tell he had built up more muscle than the last time she saw him—from soccer, no doubt. She had to admit, both of the changes she noticed in him made him look hotter than ever to her and gave her motivation that he would accept the proposal she had to ask of him later on.

"Ichigo," she said as she approached him to which he immediately looked up.

Rukia had been expecting the grin that broke across his face, but she hadn't been expecting him to run and gather her in a hug. She didn't mind however, despite how sweaty he was, and hugged him back ever the same.

"I can't believe you're here," he whispered in her ear.

Rukia smiled. "Well believe it, strawberry, 'cause I am."

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too."

He pulled her back to get a better look at her and only smiled at what he took in.

Rukia's hair had grown longer as well as it was now past her shoulders ever so slightly. She was even more beautiful than before and Ichigo was surprised at what a few months could change.

"You still look great," he told her.

Rukia laughed. "Well, it hasn't been _that_ long," she replied.

"Long enough," he said as he pulled her in for another hug.

"Okay you too, cut it out before you start making out on the field."

Ichigo turned and glared at Renji as he approached.

"Don't I get a hug?" he asked with a faux pout.

Rukia pulled away and giggled at the look present on his face.  
"Of course you do, Renji," she said as she hugged him. "I missed you, too."

"Same here."

Soon, Hisagi and Grimmjow came over and Rukia was quickly introduced to the two of them. After the introductions were over and done with, Ichigo told Rukia he'd meet her outside the stadium once he and Renji showered and changed. They agreed on a meeting location and Rukia watched with a smile as the two walked off with their friends. She was glad they seemed so happy here. Ichigo had sounded like he was enjoying college immensely in his letters, and seeing him here only confirmed his earlier words. College seemed great and Rukia only wished she could join in all the fun.

_Who knows,_ Rukia thought, suppressing an all too knowing grin, _anything can happen._

Still thinking about what could possibly lie ahead of her, Rukia exited the stadium and looked for the newspaper boxes she was supposed to meet Ichigo and Renji by. They showed up not ten minutes later.

"So," Ichigo started, "dinner?"

"Hell to the yeah!" Renji instantly responded.

Ichigo frowned and looked to his friend. "I wasn't asking you, dimwit."

"Well, I'm hungry too!"

Rukia found herself laughing again at the two friends. "You two haven't changed at all, have you?" she asked.

"Believe it or not, it's gotten worse since we started rooming together," Ichigo told her.

Rukia shrugged. "I'd believe it," she said. "And to answer your question, Ichigo, yes, dinner sounds great."

"Good," he smiled. "You wanna go see that mall? Or would you rather wait 'till tomorrow?"

Rukia's face immediately brightened. "Now sounds good."

Ichigo chuckled. "I thought you'd say so. C'mon, we'll take Renji's car."

"I demand gas money, mister," Renji grumbled as they walked towards his clunker.

Even though it was nearly 9 o' clock, the mall was still all hustle and bustle when they arrived. They decided to eat at one of the restaurants built on to mall and pulled into a parking spot there. Renji went in to get them a table while Ichigo led Rukia into the mall for a quick look. Needless to say, she was stunned by how big it was.

"_Four _floors?" she gawked as she spun in a circle for the third time.

"And this is just one wing," Ichigo told her. "It goes on like this for all three wings."

"We are _definitely _coming back tomorrow," Rukia said. "What time do they close tonight?"

"Midnight, so we've still got time. Don't worry, I promise we'll still have time to look around after we eat."

Rukia gave him a glare and said, "We better."

"We will!" Ichigo said again. "As long as Renji doesn't eat for two hours."

Rukia sulked. "I forgot about that," she mumbled. "We'll be at the restaurant all night."

"Hey, if he's taking too long, you and I can go shop and we'll leave him with the bill. Deal?"

Rukia grinned. "Deal."

Sure enough, Renji did end up taking a long time to eat and so Ichigo and Rukia really _did_ end up leaving him to pay the bill—and eat as much food as he wanted. They were kind enough to at least leave the money for their meals.

Ichigo and Rukia now strolled aimlessly through the mall hand in hand. Right now, they were mainly window-shopping. Rukia hadn't brought much money with her and didn't want to spend it all in one night. Ichigo did promise her, however, he would buy her one thing.

"You know," Rukia started as they walked by a fountain and a Starbucks, "I have to admit that I didn't think I'd miss you as much as I did, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked down at her, edging her to continue for he knew there was more to her seemingly random comment.

"I knew I _would_ miss you, yeah, but after the firs few weeks at Byakuya's it finally settled in that I wouldn't be seeing you as much as I had previously thought I would. I started to miss you _a lot_."

"You don't regret going to live with Byakuya, do you?" Ichigo asked. He really hoped she hadn't been miserable the entire time.

"I wouldn't go that far," she replied. "I'm glad Byakuya offered to let me stay with him and it's not like I was miserable or anything."

_That's good,_ Ichigo thought.

"We eventually got caught up on everything and I learned a little bit more about my mother I had never known before. It was different to be living with actually family as well."

"But…" Ichigo pressed. "You brought this up for a reason, didn't you?"

Rukia averted her gaze away from him and that was all the answer Ichigo needed.

"You wanna sit down somewhere and talk about this more?" he asked her.

She nodded and he pulled her back to the Starbucks they had passed and bought both of them coffee as they sat by the fountain.

"What's up, Rukia? Really."

Rukia looked into his amber eyes searchingly. She sighed and asked, "When do you plan on living in an apartment, Ichigo? Or, did you just plan to live in a dorm until you graduate?"

"Uh, I…hadn't really thought about it," he answered. "Why?"

"If you did live in an apartment, would your door still be open to me?"

Ichigo would've choked on his coffee had he had any in his mouth at the time.

"You're…asking to come live with me again?"

Rukia blushed and nodded. "I don't want you to think it's too forward or anything."

"No, not at all, but…have you talked to Byakuya at all about this?" he asked her.

Rukia fiddled with the lid of her coffee. "I have actually," she replied. "He thinks it's a good idea. He was actually the first to notice how much I missed you, Ichigo."

That really surprised Ichigo. "Really?" he asked.

"Afterwards, I immediately felt bad. I tried to tell him it would go away eventually and that I really was happy there, but he knew I wasn't telling the whole truth," she told him.

Ichigo took a sip of his coffee before sighing. "Well, I'd love for us to live together again, Rukia, but I don't have—."

"Byakuya said he'd pay for the apartment," Rukia suddenly blurted out.

"W-What?"

"Byakuya said he'd pay for the apartment," she repeated. "He said he only wishes for me to be happy, and if I'm happiest with you then he said he'd do anything in his power to keep me so." She looked up at Ichigo and smirked a little. "He also said since you're nineteen now it's time you start supporting yourself."

Ichigo sighed and buried his head in his hands. "I knew there was some ulterior motive to this," he muttered.

Rukia laughed. He looked up at her. "What do I have to do to get you to live with me?"

"Byakuya's willing to pay any initial payments for the apartment," she explained. "We can choose what we want and he'll buy it, but _we_ have to be the one's to make the monthly payments on rent."

"You mean I have to get a _job_?" Ichigo yelped.

"Unless you'll magically be able to make money appear when we need to pay up, yes," she said. "I'd be getting one too, you know. Besides," she added, "I'm sure if we were ever desperate enough, Byakuya would help us out."

"This is a lot to lay on me in one night, Rukia," Ichigo said to her, rubbing a hand against his head.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo, but I thought now was as good a time as any," she said. "Besides, it gives you time to think about it."

"There's no thinking to be done, Rukia," he told her.

She looked at him questioningly.

"I've been wishing you'd come back to me, I just never wanted to tell you in fear it'd make you feel bad. I, like Byakuya, want you to be as happy as possible. You of all people deserve a happy ending, and if that happy ending involves me then why the hell would I push it aside?"

With each word Ichigo spoke, a grin grew on Rukia's face and butterflies started to fill her stomach.

"I'll find a job, Rukia," he told her. "I'll find twenty if that's what it takes to get you back with me. I want you back, Rukia. I _need_ you back."

Rukia threw herself across the table miraculously not spilling any coffee and grabbed Ichigo in a hug.

"You're the best, Ichigo."

"And don't you forget it," he said with a chuckle.

* * *

**-gasp- Do I see the last chapter of ****To Mend Thy Shattered Heart**** nearing? I think I do!**

**Please review.**


	19. PART III: Epilogue

**Well, here it is you all, the final chapter of ****To Mend Thy Shattered Heart****. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it and thank you for making this my most successful story ever.**

* * *

**PART III: The Promise of Tomorrow**

**Chapter 19****: Epilogue**

A week later, Ichigo and Rukia had finally moved into their new apartment completely. Byakuya had indeed kept his promise and had paid the first rent and even went out of his to leave a generous amount in Ichigo's new bank account to help them get off the ground. He had made it crystal clear, however, that the money in there was only to be used if it absolutely had to. The way he had put it, if he found out Ichigo was using it for anything other than rent and college expenses, there would be hell to pay. Ichigo knew his words to be true.

The apartment they had found was small and just enough space for the two of them. It wasn't too far off campus, which was good for Ichigo and only a couple blocks from his new job. He worked at a quaint little coffee shop down the road and—conveniently enough—Rukia ended up working in the book store next door.

The small amount of nerves Ichigo had when Rukia had first brought up the idea was slowly beginning to fade. He had been worried that they were too young to live on their own—after all, Rukia was still only seventeen—but, Ichigo knew Byakuya to be right again when he had told him it was time Ichigo started supporting himself. If Byakuya thought it was time, it probably was. Just look how he ended up.

_Besides,_ Ichigo thought snidely, _if things do end up going wrong, I have someone to blame._

Ichigo had also learned soon enough that living together wasn't the only surprise Rukia had for him. She was also planning on applying to Ichigo's college as well. Ichigo, despite his surprise, had immediately liked the idea. Things were going back to the way they had been in Karakura. They were beginning to restore what they had had before, but were adding on to that life as well. There was no turning back now.

"How hard do you think our Physics final is going to be?" Renji asked one day as the three of them at under one of the many trees on campus.

Rukia looked up from her homework. "You mean _your_ Physics final," she corrected. "I was smart enough to avoid that class, _remember_?"

Renji scoffed. "Nah, you just chickened out and decided to take the easy road through college."

Rukia shot him a glare in return and the two started to argue about how hard their classes were. Ichigo, off to one side, merely looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at their banter.

Yes, this was the way things were supposed to be.

~.~.~

A soft crying woke Rukia from her dreams that night. She felt shuffling in the bed beside her and knew Ichigo was beginning to stir as well.

"You want me to check on him this time?" she heard his smooth voice ask beside her.

Rukia smiled. "No, I'll go check," she replied.

As she pulled herself out of bed and made her way down the hall she thought about her dream again. She still couldn't believe any of that had happened. It all seemed like a miracle. Never in a million years would she have thought her life would turn out the way it had. She had been too scared to think of such things back when she was a girl, afraid that those dreams would never be reached, that her time would come before she was even given a chance.

Now, those childhood dreams had come true. She had been saved by Ichigo. He had come to her side again and again. She still remembered falling in love with him more and more with each day that passed. Those days seemed like they had just happened yesterday. Rukia smiled. She had blessed with his friendship and love. Before, she hadn't known what she had done to deserve him, but it had troubled her so much that she found it best to not think about it. She had him now—him, as well as a beautiful baby boy—and that was all that mattered.

Rukia entered the room next to hers and Ichigo's and walked over to the crib in the corner. Picking up her one year-old baby boy, she walked over to the window as she cradled him. Kaemon stopped crying and his big amber eyes widened as he stared out the window. He put his thumb in his mouth as he continued to watch the city below them and Rukia couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

Kaemon had also been a blessing not just to her this time, but to Ichigo as well. She still remembered when she had told Ichigo she was pregnant. He had broke out into a goofy grin and scooped her up into his arms and started planting kisses all over her, muttering how happy he was in between each. Rukia smiled at the memory.

"Thinking again?" his velvet voice broke through her thoughts. Rukia's smiled grew larger as she nodded her head.

She felt Ichigo wrap his arms around her waist and pull her up against his hard chest. Rukia leaned her head back into his and sighed.

"It all seems like a dream," she murmured.

Ichigo grinned. "Sometimes it does to me too."

Rukia turned to face him carefully, watching out for Kaemon now fast asleep again in her arms.

"What do you do to remind yourself it isn't?" she asked.

Carefully, Ichigo took Kaemon from her arms and put him back in his crib before addressing her.

"I shake my head, look at you and Kaemon, and then do this…"

And with that, he closed the space between them and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. The feeling of his lips moving against hers and the sound of Kaemon gurgling in his crib beside them was all the proof she needed to remind her that all of this _had_ happened. All of this _was_ real.

Her shattered heart had finally been mended and now nothing could ever cause it to break again.

_End_


End file.
